


A Song of Medicine and Life

by Impactor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Unicron Trilogy)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Mystery, Other, Science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 58,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impactor/pseuds/Impactor
Summary: A million years of war has ravaged Cybertron, and the past wont be easily forgotten. Now our good doctor seeks a new life among the stars, wondering what has fate in stored for him. Planetos a world where famine, diseases, wars and the powerful prey on the powerless, will Ratchet survive in such world, will he be able to help the people, or will he perish by Dragon Fire.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Asoiaf/Game of thrones and Transformers they belong to the rightful owners.

So, I thought of making a story were Ratchet is being transported to the world of Planetos. Were he will be helping the people of the planet in any way, and slowly pledging his loyalty to house Stark. Now in this story Ratchet won't be the same size as his fellow cybertronians. He's going to be tall as the Mountain as in a head taller.   
Furthermore, he will be transported, with his equipment and workshop, and everything else. Also, he is going to be able to transform, in his medical form. The usual as in usual space and size (I know it doesn't make any sense; however, everyone has seen how the movies and most of the series have scenes were, you question the reality of it, and it's my story) which Don't expect too much of it. Since Westeros hasn't the best of roads and the fields aren't reliable for him to move. As for how he can recharge himself with energon (so he won't die), he will have a good amount of it, in his workshop. Of course, that will run out soon and I’ll see what resources he can find.  
Also, don't forget he is an Engineer, a Scientist and above all A medical officer. Our doctor will be equipped with one blaster and in the mere future he will probably have a new weapon (will see. Probably you guys are going to decide with a poll). Now as to the date, he will be transferred there before the defiance of duskendale and the capture of King Aerys, probably like 3-5 months ago. One last thing the Ratchet that you're going to imagine is the same one from War for Cybertron trilogy just to clearify.

Hope you enjoy.

Cybertron: Unknown location: Workshop.

Ratchet   
It's been a long time, since Ratchet has seen the light of day, or in this case any other bot. He's been busy, fixing, reprogramming, creating anything other than a weapon of mass destruction. Thankfully, he wasn't in any case doing anything, that might endanger any cybertronian. He was working on getting himself another chance however.

‘That goes there’ *click* ‘and that goes there' *click* ‘right, this should do it in the meantime' he thought, while finishing some touches on the invention “Now let see, some magic” he said, while getting up from where he was kneeling, ‘Please, by Primus let it work'. He came upon the control room and started to type for the machine to work. ‘here goes nothing' he pushed one last button. 

After an astro-second, he saw in the end of the hall, the spacebridge to light itself up, and with a smile on his face he was finally able to fixit the old thing. “Yes, finally haHa” the doc laughed as he was marveling his success on repairing, Alpha Trion old space bridge.

“Congratulations Ratchet, the Spacebridge is functional and ready to be used" said a deep male voice “hahaha thank you Isaac 2! Haha finaly" Ratchet said to the computer. Isaac 2 has been a reliable asset to Ratchet, since fixing him he needed to have a semi-sentient computer to run the workshop.

While his eyes were on his newly reform spacebridge, he couldn't help but wonder ‘Never thought that Alpha Trion would leave his workshop untouched’. He started look around as he was seeing that his place is quite a chaos.

“mhmm" he returned to the controls and started typing to close his spacebridge. Once that done, he started moving towards his room, while at the same time, drifting in his thoughts. 

All this time, hidden from the war that was continuing between the Autobots for freedom and the Deceptions for destruction. He has never been able to forget the bots that were wounded and needed aid. He has never forgotten, how before the war he was passionate with finding all kinds of medicine and for a life in the galaxy, and how he was able to explore it. Of course, he could never question the Archives of Iacon. But even there he never had the answers he needed to perform his surgery.

So, he went to every planet he could find, and started learning from them, their ways of helping a patient. He remembers, one of the planets he visited. Na'conda and the bitter rivalry between the natives of the planet. ‘Last time I was there, the A'ovan and the Thraal, were almost at each other’s throats’ he thought as he arrived in his room and sat himself on his bed, while charging himself with energon ‘Thank Primus the workshop has endless supplies of energon'.  
While he knew that the planet supplies of energon started to dwindle day by day. He couldn't risk sharing it, even though it's not fair. He couldn't just risk it. 

While staring at the floor the scanner showed him that his fuel tank was at 72%. He remembered that he reinforced his draining of energon to be become more efficient. He hasn't rebooted his fuel for at least 4 weeks and 6 days. However, in order to calculate his way of draining him completely of energon and die. He estimated that he would last for at least a 2 quartex (month), of course without using his mode or his plaster.

75% his scanner showed, while he was waiting, he immediately came to stop on one particular idea he hadn't thought about. ‘where do I go from here' he thought as he was so deep in fixing the spacebridge he didn't know where he could actually go.

On his notes from all his travels he remembers the places where war wasn't even a word to spoken to the native populations. He couldn't really think any planet that he could choose. “mhmm" he said as he went to deep sleep.

NEXT DAY

From yesterday until now he still hadn't a clue as to where to go. He even wasn't sure if he wanted to, besides Cybertron is his home. 

“Uuuuuhhh all these Cycles for me to stand here fix you and not know what to do next” he said as he stared at the spacebridge. He wasn't really in any mood to think, but he knew sooner or later a decision is to be made. He turned around and saw the control panel. He started moving towards it, still thinking of a place to go.

Until he froze and stopped, and stared at the remote controls and then he came of a planet that he could stay for his life. “Daffodil 2” he smiled at the reflection of his screen and started to type the coordinates of the planet and with a single button the Spacebridge light itself. “right, home sweet home here I come".  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
‘Right that will do it’ he thought as finished typing and moved from the control room to facing the gate in front of him. ‘well this is it' he thought as he looked down to the boxes of equipment that he put in, to be immediately transported in the other side. “time to go” he said as he picked up the first box that was in front of him, and started moving towards the light.

*Ttttk* he stopped as he heard something *tttttttkkkk* “Alert! Alert! Alert!” his eyes shifted to the sound of the noise, only for him to see the horror.

The control room started to crack, and with it the controls where starting to malfunction. “malfunctioning detected! repeat malfunction detected!” “no no No!” he yelled as he dropped everything and went to the keyboards to quickly end the malfunctions that where happening.

Fortunately, for him the scanners were indicating that everything was getting back to normal “Controls back in order" said Isaac 2 “uuuhhh thank Primus” Unfortunately the spacebridge started to glow a lot more “Alert! Alert! Detecting a large scale of energy readings in the perimeter Alert!”.

“That's not good" he turned to the screen and saw that the coordinates he put for Daffodils 2, suddenly changed to a remove planet called “Planetos” “Alert! Alert! Energy readings increase Alert! Alert!” Ratchet turned to the now Glowing light that was glowing more “scraP, Isaac 2 code yellow342 protect every perimeter in this area" yelled Ratchet to the computer “granted protection system active” *Vvvvvvtttmm* *BOOM*

PLANETOS  
Northern Kingdom: The Wolfwood: Cave (close to Crofters Village)  
Year 277 AC  
Random Villager (POV)

Another day in a heartless winter. A villager returns from his crops, ready to spend his time with his family.

As he walked closer to his home, he couldn't help but notice around him, how northerners never feel the slightest of grumpiness when coming to face with reality, how hard it is to make a living. But the north always did make its people stand against the slightest of problems. Of course, they still die from Winter fever or from famine, but that's life and those problems don't usually have a solution to it, so if it gets worse will face it with courage. The Farmer couldn't help but smile at the night sky and the breeze of air that was passing through the Wolfwood’s forest. 

However, when he was about to enter his hut, he suddenly saw a bright light coming from the forest, and then the earth suddenly shook. “Wife! Children! Take cover!” he yelled while he purging in. 

From the Wall to Dorne the Earth trembled and the people of every corner of Westeros prayed to their gods for Salvation.

Winterfell 

“Everyone take cover!" yelled Lord Rickard Stark as he was under the table with his youngest son “don't move Benjen, everything will be alright” he said while holding him, he could feel his son shake of fear “Father!” “Stay down Brandon!” he yelled at his eldest, who was under the table to their right. ‘What in god’s name is happening’ he thought.  
.  
.  
.

CAVE  
“Uuuuuuuuhhh my head” said Ratchet as while waking up from the terrible headache he was feeling. “Isaac 2…report" he stood up as he scanned the workshop. For some reason everything seemed intact. ‘huh how' “We apparently have been moved from our previous designated, to a….cave" “what, what do you mean a cave” “we are right now in a cave” “yes I got that Isaac, but how in the world did the spacebridge transported as in a cave, with the workshop" said Ratchet with an annoyance as he tried to figure out what was happening.

“It seems, that our course for our previous designation had changed to this remote planet" “remote…what do you mean” Isaac activated his screen and showed pictures of the planet. “By what the Archives show, Planetos is called the planet we are" “right" “it's natives are using an old way of technology, technically they are still using a medieval way you could say" “right" ‘less concern for being turned to pieces for scientific research, good' “and right now, we are located in the region of Westeros, Were Seven kingdoms coexistence, but one king rules them all". 

Isaac 2 explained to Ratchet every Kingdoms name, ruler and its history, “right, so the Targaryens rule and the seven kingdoms and now we are in the North ruled by the Starks” “correct" “Well, that's nice and all but I would like a status report for the spacebridge and the workshop Isaac” said Ratchet as Isaac Calculated everything. “The workshop is in full order all three floors are intact” “thank primus” “Unfortunately the Spacebridge has been malfunctioned and with the damaged that has done to its system core it won't probably work” “can we repair it again?” asked Ratchet.

“Yes" “ha" “but only a fraction of it" “…what do you mean" “The spacebridge took heavy damage. Repairing in its previous state is not possible” “so it’s useless” “incorrect” Ratchet stared at his computer for a minute “Continue” he said with a stern voice “Repairing it will be possible, by saving some parts of it. We will be able to rework it and activate it again. However, it will only be able to open to reasonable places of the planet" “So in other words, I won't be able to travel through the galaxy, but only here" “correct”.  
.  
.  
.  
“UUURRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHH" Ratchet yelled as he fell down and started hitting the floor. For Cycles he tried to fix the bridge, but now it was useless.

“Uuuuhhhh….” Ratchet stopped as he took a minute to rest. He was tired, and he wanted nothing more but to have a new life. But he couldn't, for some reason he believed that the crimes of the past will always hunt him.

“Right” he looked to the screen where he saw pictures of every corner of this world and specifically speaking Westeros. ‘maybe I still have a chance’ he thought with hope. As he turned towards the once functional Bridge he halted and said “will need a different name, since it won't be able to open in space” “affirmative” “ah Groundbridge" “…….” “hey if you have a better name, I'm all ears" “…Groundbridge is exceptional” Ratchet smirk and started reworking on his Groundbridge. 

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Winterfell: Morning 

“Lord Stark, we just got reports from Lord Glover and Lord Forrest” said the Maester Walys to Lord Rickard, who until now didn't pay much attention to him, he was staring from the balcony. The wall to right from the Entrance Gate has been cracked open, and the bell tower has been almost destroyed. The architects were working on repairing the damages, but he knew, it will take time and money. The yard has been looking less of a mess than before. Thankfully only the house of the smith was still intact.

“Speak" said Lord Rickard with a cold voice while still staring at the yard “M-My lord, the reports say that, before the earth shook, they saw a bright light coming from the forest" Lord Rickard turned and looked at him “Bright light, what do you mean" “I'm not sure My Lord, only that before the destruction a light appeared, in the forest, the people believe it's a sign from the old gods” “mhmm" the Lord turned around and continued staring in front until “send ravens to the lords Glover and Forrest let them know that I want them go and investigate, and we will send our own group to join them" “Yes my Lord" the Maester bowed and left to go and write the letters. 

“Father" called a young male voice, the Lord turned towards it and with a smile greeted his son “Ned” He called as they embraced each as if they haven't seen each other in a long time “how are you son" asked the Lord to his second child “I'm alright father, still dazed as to what happened two days ago" The elderly father grimaced as he remembered how worried he was for his Children.   
How he looked for them, after the great storm in Winterfell, he recalled seeing his children at the stables, where his Daughter Lyanna was crying and holding her elder brother’s hand. He remembered, how Eddard was laying on the ground, unconscious and badly hurt in the head. “how's your wound" asked the Lord.

“It's getting better, only a scratch nothing to concern yourself” said Ned with a smile, trying hard not to look weak in front of his father. It didn't work, Lord Rickard knew his children to well, and he could tell when someone was lying to him. He grabbed his arm and said “go to bed Ned, you need to rest, you'll need it” Eddard was about to protest, only to stop when he saw his father's glare “now" he said with a demanding voice “yes father" said Eddard as he departed for his bed charmers.

The Lord turned around and looked to the court yard. He needed to find the source of this pandemic and fast. He looked down and called “Cassel!” he yelled, a young man turned around and looked up to the Lord of Winterfell “yes my Lord" “Gather a group of men and go to the forest of wolfwood’s. I want you to investigate and find the source of the light that came upon a few days ago" he told the young man “yes my Lord at once” said the young Cassel as he run to a group of men. ‘right now, we wait and see' he thought as he continued staring off the distance.

Great hall

Lyanna Stark had been unprepared, when the earthquake came. But in honesty who wasn't, she didn't much recall as to what happened, only that she was angry at her father, and the marriage proposal that was offered by the Lord of Storms End. She wasn't happy, she wasn't happy to marry the heir of Storms End, a man who would be unfaithful to her and be a constant womanizer. 

She couldn't argue with her father, she knew that no one can actually best the Lord Rickard Stark in an argument. The only thing that would make her happy right than was riding with her mare. But her eldest brother was at the stables, waiting for her to talk some sense about this marriage. Of course, they argued, not that see wanted to, she loved Ned but when it came to that proposal, she didn't want to hear about it. They argued and argued, until she noticed a bright light coming from the forest, before she could even say anything. It happened, before she could do anything her brother got wounded when the roof of the stable broke down. Fortunately, she was safe, but Ned got wounded badly in the head.

“-anna! Lyanna!” she snapped back to reality as she heard her name been called upon. She looked to the source and saw her younger brother Benjen looking at her with a worried look. “Sorry Ben, what's the matter" “are you alright” he asked with the cutest way. She smiled and reach his hair to shuffle it. “I'm alright, don't you worry” she said “You're thinking of that accident, aren't you” said a male voice “yes I was" she said as she turned to her older brother who was smirking at her “don't worry Lyanna, Ned is going to be fine" he said with confidence.

“How are you so sure, when the Maester told us that the brain damage has been done and that it will take a long time to heal" said Laynna “what does Walys know, you forget that we are from the North and we aren't easily to break, and Ned is going to be alright” he said again with confidence “Urgh" Lyanna turned around, not wanting to see his overconfidence of a brother. 

Right now, she felt guilty not being able to help Ned, but she knew that she had to wait and see if a miracle was to happen. “Morning my Lords, My Lady” greeted Rodrick “what is it, Rodrick” asked Brandon while finishing his ale “your Lord father commanded me to take a search party for the investigation of what happened two days ago, he also wished if you would join us” said the young Cassel. Brandon grinned as he got up took his sword and started walking towards the courtyard “finally something to do” he said as he and Cassel exited the great hall. Lyanna could only roll her eyes as she saw them gone. She returned to her food as she still had the thought of guilt in her mind “don't worry, everything will be alright” said young Benjen as he giggled along the lines. Lyanna smiled at her youngest brother and shuffled him more as they both started laughing.  
Meanwhile   
Cave

“Ratchet, It's a beautiful day to go out and see the world" said an excited Isaac to the Autobot who was in the middle of repairing his Groundbridge “not now Isaac, I'm almost done repairing it" said Ratchet as he was working on main core “Aaaannnndd done” *click* “power it up" he said as he walked towards the platform. Only to see the gate powering up “yes it works" “Groundbridge active" “ha" “Installation progress 1%” “what" Ratchet turned around and went to the control panels “Isaac report" “Installing Groundbridge faculty in progress” Ratchet started typing to see what Isaac meant as he look to see.

‘Ah yes, it's programming and installing every coordinate of perimeter of this planet, how long will it take it I wonder’ he thought as started seeing the number “17 hours…uuuhhhhhh" Ratchet fell on his chair “this will take cycles" he muttered while rubbing his eyes. 

“Ratchet” “yes Isaac” “while waiting for the Installation to complete, you can explore this vast planet of sceneries” “mhmm" he hummed as he looked to the screen. A day ago, he told Isaac to scan the area as to where he was, and had the drones to keep patrolling for anything. Three things happened, and one of them was what concerned him more.

When arriving in this planet he didn't estimate that he and his workshop where placed on a cave. Didn't bother him, but what bothered him more was that his workshop shrieked, and with it him as well. It devastated him, how he was turned into a small size as the humans of this planet. He tried to search every possible way to turn him back. He could actually invent something to turn him back to what he was, but it wouldn't benefit as the workshop was to shrieked for his own benefit of moving and using as to the size he was. No matter how annoying it was, he had to get used to it, and it would help interact with the humans more easily.

Second, he was apparently in the north and in a forest, near a village called Crofters village. He scanned the area as he was trying to figure out what to do next. He even spotted a huge Castle rising from the east and he saw the people who reside in have a sigil of a wolf. House Stark, he looked into them and learn their past as much as he good. Apparently, they are an honorable family and the countrymen are loyal to them. What trouble him however is the damage that had been done, when arriving, he estimated that the cause of all this was his doing ‘nice one Ratchet another job well done, now to add to our mistake list’ he felt bad for doing this. He wanted to help, however he needed to take precautions before doing anything. He could cooperate with the Starks, but how was he going to do that when he could scare them.

The third that he noticed was that, the humans where searching him, and they would have quite the difficulty to find him, since he was in a cave. However, sooner or later he had to interact with them. ‘can't hide forever’ he thought.

“Isaac, prepare my equipment I'm going out” he said as he got up and started to walk towards his room “oh goodie, I shall immediately prepare your equipment in nano-seconds" he said as in corner he heard sounds been made.

Ratchet had everything in need in his (metal) Backpack. Vases to be filled with any extra ordinary plantation, pills and medicine that could be used if coming across the humans in the village that needed to be patch up, he got his blaster with him on his left side just in case if something goes wrong, and he told Isaac to have drones close to him and to inform him if anything is close by “this is it" he muttered as he started walking , the gate opened and the bright day light shined upon him as he cover his face with his hand.

Once out he noticed the cold temperature of the north, ‘it’s quite the chill' he checked his body shield ^average^ ‘good that will keep me warm for hours' he thought as he started to look around and saw how the forest has its…beauty of things “mhmm, never thought I would see that kind of wild life" he said as started moving deeper to the woods.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“mhmm…Gillyflower” said Ratchet as he was taking notes of the beautiful flower that was in front of him. By now Ratchet has been able to take samples of various plants that grow in the forest, some poisonous, but used wisely and it can be turned to a powerful antidote or medicine.

Ratchet couldn't help but notice that the sun was starting to fall down. He must have been outside for a long time, without realizing that time past. He couldn't help but grin as he thought ‘I have missed this’, he started picking his cases of sample's he gathered and putting them in his Backpack. While doing so he remembered to check his installation progress *click* “mhmn 11 more hours” he said as he then checked his surroundings. In his scanner he saw that the drones pick up a radiation of a camp near him “mhmm" he continued to scan and then picked up movement from the north of the forest, there where multiple dots going straight towards the camp “Isaac” he called by him comm. “yes Ratchet” “send a drone towards the multiple marks that are nearing the camp and I need to see a clear view as to what's happening” “affirmative”. 

The drone that was near the marks switch on his camera and their Ratchet saw a group of armed men, wearing a lot of fur and going straight towards the camp. He started typing for the drone to go to the camp that was near, and when came upon it on plane view, he saw men drinking and singing “great, a party” he crumpled. As he typed for the drone to turn to the armed man, he saw them stop and those who had bows were ready themselves for battle “that's not good" he said.

Camp  
Gregor Forrester (POV)

“Urghhh” Ser Gregor grunted as he finished his 4th drink. After a day search and finding nothing he and the lads decided to have a small but effective drinking contest. Of course, he couldn't keep up as he was still young and didn't had the stomach for anything right now. His father Lord Thorren Forrester got a message from Winterfell saying to dispatch a scout party and to investigate the light that had caused the earth to shake. That day when it happened, Ironrath was almost destroyed, but thankfully they were able to repair most of the damage that happened, for now that is. 

“Oi Greg don't stop now come on we still have a long way to go hahaha" one of them said as he came to refill his cup “hahaha if that’s alright ill stop for now" he said while blocking the cup to be refilled. The man grunted “eh suite yourself” he said and then he went to join with the others.

Ser Gregor smiled at his companions and then went and looked to the ground as he couldn't help but think, what could have caused that bright of a light to shine so in a deep forest such as this. He couldn't put it together maybe magic was the answer, but he wouldn't in a million moons believe that magic existed in this world. 

*Vrrrr* Suddenly he snapped as he heard something, *Vrrrr* “everyone quiet!” he yelled as everyone stopped and looked at him. He rose and went closer to the campfire “did anyone else hear something” everyone tried to look around for a sound but they couldn't “it could have been an owl” “no that definitely wasn't an owl" he said as he tried to listen again.

*vrrr* “there up there! What is that" yelled a man as everyone followed as to where he was pointing “what is that!” yelled another as everyone drew their weapons. There he saw a flying small thing, looked metal with small wings hovering over them “stay on guard" he yelled as the thing started moving in towards a small cliff, and out of nowhere.

*Rrrrrrrrrrr* *Rrrrrrrr* *Rrrrrrrr* suddenly the flying thing started to make sounds “What's it doing” yelled someone and then they saw light coming from it. “By the gods” someone whispered, as they were awed with the flying devil. 

Lord Gregor though was still wary and saw that the light that was coming from it, was actually pointing at somewhere. As he looked to the bushes his eyes wide as he saw what the creature was showing “WILDLINGS!”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Ratchet 

For a nano-cycle Ratchet saw the battle that was acquiring, and he couldn't help but notice the red liquid that was spilling out of their bodies ‘must be their energy source’ he thought. 

As the battle continued, he watched closely the man who alerted them of the attack, was now fighting for his life. Thankfully, the attackers were too distracted on the drone that were taken by surprise, and now the defenders were now able to change the tide of battle. However no less than later, the man was hit by an arrow the chest “where is there medic".

Camp: Lord Gregor   
The camp started to go quiet. The battle was short but bloody, Gregor was wounded and he needed a Maester soon. 

“UhhhhhAaa" he yelled as he pulled the arrow from his chest, he than knelt to the ground “Lord Gregor” yelled a soldier as he run towards to help him “report" he said “we got some heavy loses ser, but the wildlings retreated and some of our men pursuing them now” said the soldier “good…the wounded need to be treated, send some men to fetch maester Ortengryn” “but my lord if the remaining able men can ride, and leave, you won't be able to defend yourselves” “just…GO!” he yelled as was now in the floor trying his hardest not lose conscious. 

He watched as the men rode off. Some were still pursuing the wildlings, others went to get help and the rest were wounded and ready to face their makers “uuuhhh that's not how I would have imagined I would die" he muttered as he was holding with his hand the gap that was open in his chest. 

As he looks around, he saw it was night and he could feel the temperature getting a lot colder. He saw his companions struggling to survive, and with the cold it will be a lot harder. He wondered if he was going to be able to make it alive. His mind said yes, but he could feel his heart start bumping a lot slower. “Dammit…I'm sorry father” he muttered as tears were forming up “I'm so sor- *rustle* *rustle* *rustle* *rustle*

He wasn't able to finish, as he heard ruffling in the bushes ‘great… they came to finish the job' he thought *rustle* “come out, you coward” he said quietly, as he tried to grab his sword and tried stand up. “uhhhaaaa" he fell with his back in the mud.

“It's useless” he couldn't move, he wasn't even able to Grab his sword. He was starting to feel dizzy, his mind was trying to think of any way to get himself out of this situation. However, the only thing he heard were loud heavy footsteps. *took* *took* it was coming closer *took* *took* “Come u fucker, finish it” he said with grunted teeth as he was expecting a big ugly man to put him out of his misery, and for what he heard, Wildlings are considered monstrous people with their thirst for blood.

So, he waited eyes closed, and ready to feel the pain, but it never came “Hey, you're right there” said a strange voice. He didn't move, “you look in a bad shape let's patch you up” said the male voice *click* *tzeeeeen*

Even with closed eyes he saw a slight prim of red light going over him and back the way down. As he couldn't resist, he opens them, and rather than seeing an ugly man with red blood thirsty eyes. He saw a white metal humanoid being with blue eyes. Shocked and confused he wanted to scream, but he couldn't as he was too weak to do any of that.

“Right, the arrow had poison in” said the metal creature, as he took out from a case a vile with an orange liquid in and sharp needle at the end of it “right this is going to stink just a bit" he said as the needle pierced his skin and the liquid started to enter his body. For a moment Gregor was unable to understand what was happening. What he saw in front of him was a huge metal giant. That only from his nan tales could be described as a magical creature.

“Now that's done, I need to close the gap” said the metal giant as he got out of his case a bottle some sort “I'm warning you, that will stink as well" as he shook it and then he tap it *ssprrr* “mhmmmmmm!” ‘that bloody hurt' he thought “told you, and now to close it" his right arm got an item from his Backpack and he ignited it, some sort of a small red light came out. *zzzzrrrrrrrr* he looked terrified as he saw that the red light started to heal his wound “there is nothing to worry, in a day or two you can move your left arm again, for now however you need rest" said the metal giant. “There, done” he said as Lord Gregor looked to his chest, completely healed and closed without even a scratch. Lord Gregor was awed at this miracle as he turned to the metal giant and asked “Who are you” in quiet way. 

The Giant looked at him and said “I'm Ratchet" said the giant as he smiled and continued talking “and for now, you might not be able to remember this” he said as Lord Gregor stared at him for a moment before realizing that everything was starting to get blurry, until he pass out.

Ironrath  
Next morning 

“Uuuuuuuuhhh" he slowly opened his eyes, and rather than seeing the wolfwood’s forest he saw a roof “uuuuuhhh, where am I" he muttered as he looked around. He was in a bed, his bed. His wide eyes open and as he struggled to get up a maid enters “Oh Young Lord!” she yelled as she drops everything she was holding and run out to call someone.

As he sat himself on his bed, he tried to recall everything that had happened. He remembers the flying creature, he remembers the attack, but above all else the arrow that hit him. As he realized, he looked to his left side of his chest, to where the arrow hit. But he couldn't find it.

He tried again to think to the events that had happened. He knows that some men chased after the wildlings and the rest that were capable were send for aid, while the wounded where to offend for themselves. He was one of them, he could recall the dizziness and loss of blood that he was losing. But he couldn't think the one who help him.

His memories were blurred with a slight headache as he tried again, the door flew open and in came his father Thorren Forrester, with a worried look he dashed to his son and embraced him “Oh my son, you're alright” he said while hugging him.

“Father" said Gregor as he returned the hug. After a minute his father explained to him that while he was unconscious, his men who hunted the remains of the wildlings were successful on killing some and capturing the ones who surrendered. While, the men who inform him of the situation and that Maester Ortengryn was needed they rode as swift as possible to aid them.

“However, once we arrived, we noticed that every wounded man had been treated, and that included you as well" his father said. Gregor was in deep thought he could almost remember the person who saved him. Until it came to him “it wasn't a man" he whispered “what's that son" his father asked. Gregor looked at his father's eyed and said “he wasn't man, or even a living flesh".

His father looked Uncomfortable with what his son said and asked “What are you saying son" “I'm saying that a giant help us" he said to his father. While his Lord father gave him a questionable look “son" he said “No I'm saying the truth, it was a white metal giant with blue eyes, he's the one who helped us and his name uhhh" “he has a name" his Father asked “yes yes uuuuuuhhhh what was it". 

Lord Thorren wasn't sure how to believe his son. He knew that his son was never a liar, but the mere thought of a giant being here was just preposterous. Furthermore, he wasn't so sure as to how to report it to Lord Stark and Lord Glover. He wanted to ask his son if he had too much to drink during his last night event “I remember!” his son yelled as he turned to his father with a grin and said “Ratchet”

AN: Pfffffffff woah that was difficult to write uhhhhhh my back. Well I hope you liked it until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Next day   
Cave: Ratchet 

After the Installation program had been completed. He started typing in the computer to see the possibilities of going anywhere on the planet without any problems. As he did that, he started drifting to his thoughts, about the information he had found a few days ago.

‘Humans, are quite a fragile species, but they have a strong will of fighting on, at least in the north. However, to what I have seen in this planet, they will need more than just a willful spirit. Their technologies are quite old and their access to knowledge is only allowed to high racking people, this is bad'

Ratchet had also taken a small sample of blood from one of the injured humans. If his theory is right, then high racking people were the only ones who could actually can get special treatments from Maesters. The Citadel was the only notable place were knowledge is been kept and the only place were science can happen. However, the only people who can access to the libraries are its Maesters. If the Citadel was so famed with its knowledge and inventions, they would possibly have medicine for the common people. 

He was wrong, like he said only the nobles are able to be treated fairly. As for commoners, they were left to die. As for the human blood, he collected, he found that humans in this world are easily exposed to any kind of disease. Although, they don’t have any antibodies to fight them, it would easily resort to millions of people dying every year.

“This is…quite the mess” said Ratchet as he sat himself on his chair trying to think what to do next.

5 Days later   
Noon  
As he looked to the screen, he saw that, the Northerners where still looking for him. “Maybe it wasn't a good idea to heal these men” he said as he saw the screen that depicted the scouting parties. 

“I suggest an immediate action” said Isaac. In these past days they had been observing their neighbors for any signs of giving up their search. Unfortunately, for them that wasn't an option anymore after what happened a couple a days ago “mhmm…by action you mean me going down there and introduce myself” “affirmative” “mhmmh" Ratchet signed “Fine! I'll get it over with” he started making his way outside “I wish the best of luck doc” “mhmm".  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Outside: Camp   
Brandon Stark (POV)

It's been a fortnight since the accident with the light, and the only thing they got as a clue is that the heir to Ironrath, had an unlikely encounter with a metal giant and he had a name “Ratchet" he muttered the name. 

“All these days and we haven't found no trace of this so called Ratchet" he said with frustration. Even though he volunteered to join this exhibition, he had at least expected to be a lot more interesting. He clearly was angered when he missed the fight with the wildlings, he didn't want to lose another chance to fight “my Lord I suggest we regroup with Lord Glover's group, perhaps they might have found something” said Rodrick.

“Yes, yes let's make haste" he said, as everyone in the camp prepared to depart ‘I doubt that anyone has found any sort of giant in these parts' he thought as he prepared his saddle. ‘Even if there was a metal giant, they would have gotten rid of it moons ago, besides giants are easily detected’ and yet he couldn't help but feel that this hall search is just a waste of time. 

What he wouldn't give to go riding with his siblings, or spending time with a girl, and he already had someone in mind. Barbrey Ryswell, the girl had caught his eyes, and since her family were expert's in horses, he had immediately fallen for her. 

However, not long ago he had heard from his Father talking with the Maester, that he would get married to a Tully girl in the south. He didn't like it of course, as did Lyanna with her marriage arrangement with the heir of Storms End. But they couldn't do anything about it, alliances had to be made, and he was the heir of Winterfell and the future Warden of the North. He really wished if he could denounce his title as heir, and have his brother Ned be called Lord Paramount of the North. 

Unfortunately, things like these aren't easily dismissed ‘If only I wasn't born first, I wouldn't have to worry about marrying a southern lady’ he thought in bitterness. As he walked over to the camp fire he grabbed his sword that was leaning by a rock, and he seethed it to its scabbard. As he was about to turned around, he stopped, and he couldn't help but stare at the fire and wondered deep in his thoughts, what does the future hold for him.

He thought of all his possible ways he could die from. Old age, poison “My Lord!” back stabbing, betrayal, an arrow to the chest “My Lord!” or the head, a spear through his heart, “MY LORD!” he snapped as he head turned towards the voice that was calling him “WHA-” before he could finish he saw that his men’s eyes where frozen, shocked, scared and their weapons drawn.

“M-My Lord b-behind you" said Rodrick as he pointed behind him. Brandon with all his courage turned around, and when he did, he was faced with a metal plate “Up here" said a deep male voice and he looked up “Hi, I'm Ratchet” said the giant.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Meanwhile   
Lyanna

‘Awwwww, so boring' she thought as she was in the middle of her lessons with Maester Walys. It had been hours since she had to sit in the Library Tower and do her studies. Of course, she didn't pay much attention, when Maester Walys was talking. She and her younger brother Benjen had to suffer the internal torture of learning the history of every house in Westeros, but also to learn to be courteous. Especially her, since she had to be a proper Lady in front of everyone.

She hated it, she wasn't interested to learn any of these stuff. What she really wanted to do, was to go riding or even better sword practice. However, she knew she wouldn't be allowed to do any of that, until she finishes her lessons “Ugh" she signed as she turned and looked outside the window. She could see the Wolfwood’s forest, where the light had come from, and to what she heard a metal giant was roaming it. 

She smiled as she couldn't keep her excitement “I will she a real giant, like Nan's stories” she said to herself, as she was thinking how the metal giant would look like. She remembers when she was younger, her Nan would tell stories of all kinds, which she didn't believe them. But the stories of giants roaming the North and Beyond the Wall had always intrigued her. 

“Lady Stark" said the Maester, as she turned around to face her boring teacher , she saw his annoyed face as he continued talking “would you mind paying attention to the map please, and not the window” “apologies Maester Walys, I couldn't help myself but think of the situation that happened a few days ago” she said with gentleness “ah yes the metal giant” he said as he walked towards the window “they say that he has a name, Ratchet" he said with disdain.

‘Ratchet’ she thought of the name as she tried to process of how unordinary it was for a giant “I truly hope that your Brother finds some reliable information of what happened, and not some giant who has the ability to heal, huh ridiculous” he said with a low voice.

“Ser, do you think that there is no giant in the forest, and that the flying demon could have been just a hallucination” she ask her teacher to see what his reaction would be “Ha don't be absurd, a Metal Giant doesn't even seem logical and the flying thing that showed light from above, it could have been a group of fireflies” he said with frustration.

She wanted to believe him, but deep down she knew that there is something out there, something extraordinary waiting for them to find “besides, we have to report soon to the capital” she snapped as she stared at him again “The Hand of the King, Lord Tywin Lannister has demanded a report with what caused this earthquake, and what was the light that came from the north" he said as he walked back to the map in the room “Let's pray that your Brother finds something useful, otherwise we can't report back with nothing” he stopped as he looked at her “and do you know, what would happened if, the North reported that they couldn't find anything” he asked her.

“We would look weak" she said with a low voice “correct, and we can't have that" he said as he came closer to the map and grabbed his stick and said “we shouldn't be talking about this, let's continue our lessons" he said as he pointed to the map, and specifically to a location “Now what are the words, that House Lannister uses" he asked as he waited for answer.

She stopped to think and when she remembered she said “Hear me Roa-" “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Ratchet (POV)

‘Mhmm…could be worse" he said while kneeling and looking over the unconscious body of the men he scared ‘well done Ratchet, you just had to sneak up on the man, bravo' he grinned as he poked the man's head ‘Well at least it couldn't get any worse".

“You m-monster unhand our Lord" yelled someone, as he caught the Giant's attention, and the human stepped back with a tremble on his foot.

Ratchet could see that the group of men had drawn their swords ‘great now I'm in the scrab pit’ he thought as he slowly rose up. He could see their reaction as he stood full high, they were afraid of him, and who wouldn't be, he was still tall as a small tree ‘I need to be calm and steady’ he thought as he started to raise his hands in the air. To show them that he was unarmed “My name is Ratchet and I couldn't help but notice that you been looking for me for quite a while" he said.

“Y-you are Ratchet" said one of them “Indeed I am" he said as he saw that the group of men started to look at one another “h-how do we know, that you're him" said the man in the center.

“You don't, however I don't think there any Metal Giants such as me around here" he said as he noticed that everyone was still altered with his presence. Even a few of them were aiming their arrows towards him, not that he be wounded, but he needed to take matters to his own hands and quickly.

“Listen, I am no threat to you” he said as he started to make his way towards the man in the center, while the men started to surround him “I mean no harm, I was stranded in this planet not by choice” he continued moving slowly, however he stopped as the point of a sword was being touched to his chest.

“I know that when I arrived, I had caused a significant damage to your home. Let me help you" he dropped his hands as he stared at the man and said “let me repair the damage that I have caused” he finished as he waited for answer. The man’s eyes showed him that he was unsure as to what to do. Until he withdrew his sword, turned his head to his companions and said “you, ride to Winterfell and inform Lord Stark that we have found the Giant" as he finished, a man rode of.

The man turned around while seething his sword, looked at the Metal Giant and said “I am Rodrick Cassel of House Cassel, knight and service to house Stark” he said with bride ‘Guess I have to do that as well' he thought as the young knight looked at him, waiting for an introduction ‘yeap’ “I am Medical Officer Ratchet of Iacon, service to no Lord” he finished as he waited for something to happen.

The man, who call himself Rodrick looked at him, with a questionable look. Until he nodded and said “stand down man, his alright…for now" he finished with hit of suspicion in his voice. Rodrick than walked up towards the unconscious man, he knelt and grabbed hold him “My Lord, please wake up” he said as he tried to find a way for him to wake up. After a minute of silence, the man looked up at Ratchet and with a determined look, said “Hope for your own sake, that our Lord is not dead”. Ratchet could only smirk as he approached, and rose his right hand to scanned him *click* *tzeeeen*. 

However, once the men saw the red light coming out his hand and seen that the light was touching their Liege Lord’s heir. Everyone, again drew their swords and arrows were on standby, ready to shoot. Of course, Ratchet didn't pay attention to them, as he looked at his results “What did you do" said the young Cassel. An answer never came, but after a minute “I'm talking to you" said Rodrick again with frustration.

“Oh, Pipe down will ya, his going to be alright” said the Doctor. He turned around, his back facing the young Cassel and started walking “Oi where do you think you're going” he yelled as everyone wasn't sure what they supposed to do. Ratchet stopped, he turned his head slightly and said “Where to, Winterfell isn't it the home of your Lord” as he resumed walking towards the road.

Rodrick had kept looking at the Giant that was walking away from them “Ser, what should we do" asked, one of his men. He turned and walked over his horse and said “make sure our Lord is to be put on horse in a way he won't fall of" he finished as he climbed over his horse and said “And let's hope that the gods are merciful, move out”

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Winterfell: Courtyard   
Lord Rickard (POV)

Silence had fallen over the courtyard, everyone was locked inside their homes. After, what they heard, no wonder their hearts were in terror. Lord Rickard had been outside, his men around him, waiting for orders. 

The Rider that came, a few moments ago, told him that they had found the Giant, or more like the Giant had found them. He also said, that his son fell unconscious, when came to face the Giant. He was worried, he didn't show it to his men, he didn't like to show weakness, he had to be strong and prepared for what was to come.

If what the man said, that Brandon was unconscious and not dead, then they needn't to worry. However, for all he wished that it would be true, he didn't. He knew well, the stories of creatures that live in the North, and how he heard the terrible things of villager’s men, women and children been gone missing or worst.

He didn't have to think about it, he just had to be strong and be ready to support his family. Though, Ned was still in bed, the Maester told him that the damage, is to severe, and that he shouldn't move at all. Walys told him, that if he drank the milk of the poppy every night, and rest for a couple of days. His head would be healed, but he wasn't sure if the brain would be functional as before. 

He tightened his griped on his sword, as anger came to him. As much as he wanted to help his son, he wasn't an expert of alchemy or medicine to help his beloved son. Although, he wished to the old gods to help him, in this dark time. He knew that it was impossible. Already, there have been signs of Ned struggling to remember, he would sometimes forget the names of those closest to him. Benjen, cried as his brother wasn't able to remember his name, and Lyanna only felt more guilty of the accident that had happened.

“Father” he snapped as his head turned towards the voice. He saw Lyanna running towards him and beside her the Maester trying to keep up “Lyanna, what are you doing here, I told everyone to stay inside” he said with a Stern voice.

“Apologizes my Lord, your daughter escaped from my sight as I turned around fo-" he stopped as his Lord raised his hand, indicating to stop “That doesn't matter, you should have been more kin to this by now" he said to the Maester with a scowl “and you young Lady what are you doing here, shouldn't you be needling with the rest of the ladies" he ask his stubborn daughter as she looked to the ground, trying to hide from his gaze “But it's boring” she whispered “what was that, speak louder child" her father demanded. 

As she mustered her courage, she looked up and with a determined look she said “It's boring, and I don't like it been stuck to a gloomy room with girls who always gossip about everything” before he could say anything “and besides, I want to see the Metal Giant, oh please father let me stay, pleaseee I promise to behave" he could see the excitement behind those eyes that where pleading him to let her stay.

He knew, that even if he ordered her to go back. She would just, escape again “Mhmfff…fine” he said with a sign as he rubbed his eyes “however, you are going to stay beside me, where I can see you, and don't think of running of again, is that clear" he said with a demanding voice.

“Yes yes yes thank you father, I promise I'll behave" she said with excitement as she run and embraced him, and then stood right beside him. He could only sign as he returned to his position “you can leave Walys, I'll look after her" he said “If that's alright with you my Lord, I wish to stay and see…this umm…so called Ratchet" the Maester said as he moved to his left side “very well you may” “thank you my Lord" he said. After a minute of silence, a horn was heard, indicating the arrival of Brandon's group.

The Gates started to open, and every one of his men were in position. Not a minute later riders were approaching, and among them, he recognized the young Cassel. Once, he Climb down from his horse he approached “My Lord, my Lady" he bowed as he addressed them “Speak, what happened out there” he asked “Did you see the Giant" asked Lyanna with excitement in her voice “w-well I-" before he could finish more riders came. However, two were supporting the body of his son.

Whispers were heard among the men, as the Maester went to check on Brandon, while, Lord Rickard grabbed the man by his shoulders and said “You will tell me, what exactly happened out there” before, Rodrick could even answer his Lord *took* *took* *took* suddenly, loud and heavy footsteps were heard. As he released the man, everyone looked at the gate and there he was *GASP*  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Ratchet

As Ratchet was walking towards the Gate, he could see that a large party of Stark men, where surrounding the gate ‘this is going to be fun' he thought as he walked in and made sure his gun was ready, in case if things go out of hand. 

As he came out of the gate, he saw everyone's reaction when they saw a giant walking in, he also heard a loud *GASP* been among them, as he turned to the source. He saw a little lady standing frozen, looking at him with shock and beside her was a man around his forty's, standing cold as ice. He immediately recalled the names of them as they were the Starks of Winterfell.

He started walking towards them, every foot he was taking, made the Stark men go backwards in fear. As he closed the distance with the man who was still looking dazed ‘Guess I have to be courteous again’ he thought as he said “Lord Rickard Stark” he bowed and continued “it's a pleasure to meet the Warden of the North and child of Edwyle Stark and Marna Stark” he finished as he looked up, saw the man was still daydreaming. However, he continued “I am Medical Officer Ratchet of Cybertron, I regret to inform you that the damage that happened a week ago. Was caused by me, without knowing the consequences of the malfunction on my Groundbringe. Please, accept my service to provide and help the people of the North with whatever need possible” he finished as the man was still out cold.

After a minute, no response came as he stood up again, he started to look around, first at the young Lady, who was still shocked and her mouth was hanging open. Second to the Knight who calls himself Rodrick Cassel, who by now was trying his hardest to bring back the attention of the shocked man beside him, who was wearing a rope and a chain around his neck. Third and last he saw the people, not just the armed men, but the civilians who were peeking through their doors and windows. He could see the fear in them ‘mhmm…what to do’ he thought. 

He saw the repairs that were happening, he could see the walls had been cracked, a stable half of it destroyed to the ground, a tower that had fallen to another side of the wall. Much damage and all because of him ‘good job, and you're supposed to fix things’ he thought as he tightened his grip.

Suddenly out of nowhere, he felt something touching his hand, and when looking down. He saw the once shocked young lady that stood beside her father. Was now hanging from his left hand “Ser, ser are you a Giant" asked the young Lady in way that was considered adorable. Ratchet, could only smile at her as he kneeled to the ground, while he slowly put her down and said “ha sorry to disappoint you kid, I'm no giant" he told her. However, it hadn't affected her at all a she giggled along the lines and said “But you're huge, are you a god". 

Again, he continued to smile as he answered her “No god, just a lost soul of a cybertronian trying to find his way around” he finished as he ruffled the girl's hair. She responded by giggling and saying “I can't believe it, a giant in Winterfell, OOOh I can't wait to tell every-oof” Ratchet was astonished by the girl's excitement that she forgot to look straight forward, when bumping to her mad father.

The man had woken up, he grabbed his daughter, put her behind him, and with anger in his eyes. He had drawn his sword “Stand back you, you w-whatever you are" said Lord Stark as his men found their courage and surrounded Ratchet ‘Great, this scene again’ he raised his hands in the air. 

“Father his harmless” “silence” said the father, as he glared daggers at the giant ‘again calm and steady’ “I am no threat my Lord" “How do I know that" said the Lord, “If I was a threat, I wouldn't be talking to you now, I would have caused a lot more damage by now” he finished as pointed to the damages. He saw that everyone was starting to get nervous.

“However, I am no mindless being, and I have come with the attention of helping you" he finished, as he waited to see what would happen. The Lord, was still unsure of him, as he started to lower his sword, and after a brief moment he turned to his men and nodded them to stand down. Everyone had lowered their weapons and the Lord spoke “What are you, who are you and what do you mean, help us" he lowered his hands and said “I would be glad to tell you everything I can, but I think it's best if we head inside”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
‘That's not what I had in mind' by now he thought that he could persuade the Northerners in believe him, that he had no intention in harming anyone. Although, rather than talking to them he was in the middle of sulking, and with his good reason. Never had he thought that he would end up in a cold, Crumped cell, freezing his optics. However, fate hasn't been to kind to him, but since when has he ever believed in fate. 

The only, thing that was keeping him from breaking his cuffs, blasting himself out of this prison and knocking some heads with his bare hands. Was, that he needed to earn their trust, and that's by not exploding the place to ash. He could only wait, and see if they'll listen to him.

It had been hours since the Lord of Winterfell ordered for him to be escorted to a cell, even though no one wanted to approach him, he did them a favor. “mhmm" he hummed as he checked his screen on his right hand, and bushed some buttons to see from the view of the drones, if they had picked up anything. As he was checking with every drone that was monitoring the castle, its surroundings and its natives. He could see that the humans were doing their daily work, he could see the soldiers going in and out from every place in the castle ‘interesting’ he thought as he noticed that he couldn't find or see their Lords. As he ordered the drones to check every corner and see what were these Northerners doing. 

Thankfully, after a minute a drone detected something. Checking in, he saw that one of his drones had picked up a loud radio frequency coming from the great hall. As the drone closed the distance to the hall, he saw an open window, and as he typed for the drone to approach it. Voices, where heard inside it, as the drone was able to give him a view of what was happening inside.

He saw, a large group of men yelling at one another, and most of them where seating in long tables that were stationed in different ways. Two of the three tables where put close to the corners of the hall, leaving a huge space in the middle, and last was placed at the end of the hall where there he saw Lord Rickard Stark, sitting and hearing. Beside him was his Maester and surprisingly his eldest son Brandon “huh” he scoffed as he saw the boy was trying his best not to show any sign of embarrassment. Since, he was incapable of standing against him, he was desperate, his pride slightly wounded but he was definitely thinking of how to show his…chorizema.

As his drone was in clocking disguise, it wasn't easy for the others to see it. Fortunately, no one did and as he listened to the conversation that was acquiring, he made sure the drone to scanned them, and to identify who is who “I say we kill it” said a very tall muscle man, with a long beard “he is Hoarfrost Umber mhmm" muttered Ratchet as he continued to listen “And do tell how are we going to do that" said another shorter than the previous one, with short hair and a short beard ‘Galbart Glover’ “easy, we take it's head of” said the Umber with a laugh ‘I would like to see you try' Ratchet grimaced as continued listening “Do we have to short this with Violence, besides the Giant could be useful to us" said another Lord ‘Thorren Forrester, Ah and there is the boy I healed’ the drone scanned “his son" Ratchet smiled as he felt that he did a good deed “Useful, Lord Forrester we are talking about a Metal Giant, A Giant for the love of the gods, it's a threat to us" said one of them ‘Arnolf Karstark, wait isn't he the brother of his liege Lord’ he thought but he kept it behind his head for now. 

“Ratchet” all gazes turned towards the voice, and apparently it was Lord Stark who said it “His name is Ratchet, and for what I have gathered by now he wants to help us" he said as a great of mumbling was heard amongst the crowd “My Lord, do you suggest on having this, this so called Ratchet under your wing” said the Karstark with uncertainty in his voice “Perhaps, perhaps not” said the Lord Stark “My Lord, I think it’s a great idea having this Ratchet enter your service” said Lord Glover “Are you out of your mind, why in the world should we have it" said Lord Umber “Think about it, If the rest of the seven Kingdoms learn that the North has a Giant in its rank, who would dare attack us" answered Lord Glover as whispers where heard amongst them “Besides, we almost lost men to the wildings, and if it’s true that the Giant healed them, why not have him” he finished as most gave their approval, while others did not “My Lord" whispered the Maester as he leaned towards his Lord's ear “I must suggest to avoid bringing him to the fold, he could be trouble. Lord Umber proposal of having his head cut off would be preferable, and I could examine him to find anything useful” he finished as he bowed and leaned backwards again.

Rage filled his optics as he glared daggers at the Maester, he needed to have some words with him. However, back at matter at hand he noticed that, all this time Brandon didn't say a word, he was just sitting there, and spacing out sometimes. It would appear, the heir to Winterfell wasn't a fan of politics or anything that had to do with matters of state. As he continued browsing to see anything else, he saw that silence had fallen over. Lord Stark rose his hand indicating to stop as he spoke “We will put it to a vote, those In favor on having Ratchet put to our service say Aye" “AYE" “Those in not favor in putting him under our service say nay" “NAY" “It's…a tie".

“Ha" Ratchet laughed/scoffed as he saw the Lord's dispute with each other, and as much as it he wanted to continue listening with their bickering. He had picked up a notice that another drone had found something, as he typed for it show. He discovered that the drone was peeking through another open window, and inside was a boy laying on a bed. As he typed orders for the drone to scan him, he saw that the boy was the Lord Stark's second child.

“Eddard Stark” he muttered, as he continued trying to look through what he found, and once he did, his expression changed to been serious. The young Lord's brain was showing huge readings of psychical trauma, and he was going through a state of coma. This isn't a good sign, if what he sees is true. The young Lord was facing life and death, and he could immediately think of a healing cream that could actually not just stabilize his pressure, but healing it and even reproduce some cells he lost.

Thankfully they didn't take his Backpack, which will come in handy. If things would go wrong and if he played his cards right. He could actually earn their trust by healing the Lord's son. Now he just needed to wait, and hopefully not for long if he was going to treat the boy ‘let's hope I'm not too late' he thought as he waited, but not too long as he heard a loud cringing noise, he looked up and saw the door to the cell open, and waiting for him was none other than the young Cassel “Come, they are waiting for you" he said as he started walking, and Ratchet followed.

Noon  
Lord Rickard 

As they were waiting for their guest to arrive. He couldn't help but think of the idea of having him serve under his house or sending him to the wall. In all honesty he just wanted to do the latter, but his gut told him to wait and see. As he stared at his great hall, he saw the Lords that have come, or at least half of them, yelling at one another. Half of them wanted the Giant to stay and the other half, executed. Even his Maester was insisting on having the Giant Dead, of course with his own disgusting reasons.

From his corner of his eye he could see Brandon spacing out again. The boy had never taken his duties seriously, and if he had been lectured about him showing some discipline. He would just regard it and continue doing what he did “ugh" he signed as he was tired and he could really use some rest.

However, he had to end this chaos before it could escalate even far worse. *CREAK* just in time, Rodrick had entered the building and everything went quiet. The only thing that wasn't right, was the giant wasn't with him. He rose from his chair as did everyone and said “Well, where is he" as everyone looked behind the knight, the open door came in view and then the head of the Giant “You need A bigger door" said the Giant  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
After the men had opened the gates of the Great Hall, the Giant was able to enter with ease. As he stood in the middle of the Hall towering anyone that was standing even Lord Umber wasn't able to surpass him in height. He cleared his throat *Ughmh* as everyone looked at him and he said “After a long time of squabbling with ourselves, the Lords and I have decided to approach you in the matter of at most importance” he said as every Northerner was now eyeing the Giant “Lord Ratchet, would you be so kind to us as answering some questions” he said as he waited for answer “By all means" he smiled as he was about to open his mouth to ask the first question. However, that privilege went to his son “What are you” he asked while been glared by his father, without noticing of course.

“I am a Cybertronian” the Giant answered, and as he was about to go ask the second question “Well, what is a Cybertronian” his son asked again ‘at least his taking lead' “So what you're asking is the full backstory of my species, what they are, what they were doing and how I got here" he said as everyone was looking each other, and as he spoke “Yes, if you would be so kind" said Lord Stark.

“Mhmm, what I am about to do may shock you. So, I'm warning you, do not get scared" said the Giant as he could see every man started to get nervous. However, he was more curious than afraid as where others. As he stared at the Giant, he could see that he was raising his hands and with one finger, he pressed something on his head. Suddenly, from his head a light came, and as predicted he had shocked the men.

“This is the Galaxy or the Universe as you may perhaps call it” said the Giant as they were seeing the light had formed them something of multiple small lights that showed more of lights, like the stars “And in a corner of the galaxy, lies a planet” he said as suddenly the light showed them a round metal sphere “Cybertron my home" he said as every man was awed with what they were seeing. As it glowed more, the light showed huge figures of other Metal Giants as him. Walking, running, laughing. However, what caught his attention was the huge objects that were flying or even carriages moving around, but without horses “We Cybertronians have been living in our world for millions of years, our creator Primus was the one who made us and with us where the Thirteen Original Primes. They were our greatest of our leaders, bots with great abilities to create anything that seemed impossible. Though, as time passed, they would disappear, and in time the role of a Prime was only given by those who were worth of it” he said as the light showed them cities and places of his home “So peace rained for a long time, a golden age had come. Our people, where able to travel and exploit the galaxy, for its wonders and horrors” Ratchet said the light showed them different kinds of lifeforms and places again.

“We were able to interact with other species that we could learn from them and in the same way they learn from us. However, that soon all stopped as a civil war had broken out in Cybetron. A war between my species, and soon two factions were made. The Autobots who fight for Freedom and the Decepticons who are drained in Tyranny. The war waged on and with it the destruction of our planet, and for the past years I have been questioning myself if all this was worth it” he finished as he showed them all that the war had done to their planet and to themselves.

Ratchet

After I stopped my recording, there was a long moment of silence. He could see the expressions of all of them, Terrified, Shocked, and even Amazed. Although, he doubted any one was in working order with everything that he showed, well almost everything.

“What about you" it was the Maester who asked and broken the silence in the hall “What did you do for the war and what faction where you in" he said with poison in his voice. Ratchet didn't allow the man to getting him angry, not for him. He knew he was playing a game and he would play with his own rules.

“I'm an Autobot and as for what I did during the war I was and still am a Doctor" he told them as he saw some raised eyebrows “What's a Doctor" asked Lord Glover “A Doctor is someone who heals and helps any patient in need of medical care” “Ah a Maester then" said Lord Stark.

“No” Ratchet yelled with a firm in his voice, which altered everyone in the hall “A Maester in your planet, may know a thing or two about medicine and history” he said as he stared hard at the Maester who by now was trying his best not to show his fear “A Doctor such as me has been educated in making sure anyone, including the lowest of lifeforms to be treated and healed no matter the injure, and not ignored” he said as he looked around him.

“So you're telling us, that you're not a god but A Doctor from another world, who has the abilities of healing anything” said the Karstark as he turned and looked at the young Forrester and pointed at him “That explains, how you saved some good men a few days ago, and for that I am grateful” while looking at Ratchet he bowed “So I'm I" said the young Forrester “Thank you for saving me My Lord" “Indeed, thank you for saving my son and my men My Lord" both Forresters bowed.

“My Lord I agree, to have this Doctor to be serving you. Since I feel he is going to be useful, in the North" said the Karstark as the Forresters and the Glover's where agreeing “Are you out of your mind, he could bloody well as poison us if we let him stay here" yelled the Umber as he was angry at his fellow North men. 

“Lord Umber" said Ratchet with a stern voice as he caught the attention of him “Like I had said before, I'll be able to provide with any kind of help I can offer, and I'll keep this promise to the end” as he approached the man he could see the fear in his eyes “and I'll make sure no one cuts my head of, or experiment on me" he finished as he turned to glare one last time to the Maester who was in a state of horror.

As he returned to his original position, he looked to Lord Stark “I know you have every reason not to trust me, none of you do. However, to prove myself worthy of my skills, as A Doctor but also as a Scientist. Let me help you treat your son, Eddard” as he finished, he saw the Liege Lord surprised expression and the whispers that were heard around him “How do you know that" asked the Lord.

“My Drones, or as your people call them Flying demons. They spotted him, and they warned me about his injury. Let me help you, and I swear to you, you will not regret it" said Ratchet as he could see the Lord was now facing a difficult decision. Around him he could hear people saying to let him, while others were protesting about it.

As Lord Stark raised his hand he said “Very well, I will take you to him” as he rose he continued “However, if you try to do anything that might harm him, by the old gods I'll be the one severing your head" he said with heavy voice “I fully understand my Lord" “good, everyone this meeting is dismissed” said the Lord as he started moving towards the exit on his right and been followed by his son and Maester, he started giving them orders.

Although, he didn't pay much attention to what he was saying, he started walking towards them. However, from what he saw, from his corner of his eye a small kid, wearing a big helmet that was hiding his face, was running, towards the same exit as Lord Stark was heading. Unfortunately, the Lord caught him or should he say her. Ratchet was taken by surprise, as was the Lord when he took the helmet off. There she was Lyanna Stark disguised as a boy ‘the kid has spirit' he smiled as he approached them.

“What, are you doing, you're supposed to be on your room” “I was bored, and I wanted to see the trial" she said as she noticed the Giant approaching. She quickly disregarded her father for whatever he was about to say, and quickly hid behind him. When Ratchet approached “Lord Stark I'm ready whenever you are" said the Doctor. In response the Lord slowly nodded, and as he was about to move, he really couldn't, something was holding tight from moving “Lyanna let go" said the Lord “No" she whispered “Let go now, you're embarrassing us" “No" “Lady Lyanna release your father, immediately” said the Maester “No" “Lya let go" said Brandon while pulling his sister “NO!” she yelled.

‘This is… interesting’ Ratchet thought as he smirked while looking at the scene. The family was now Pickering with one another, forgetting that he was even here “Young Lady you will release me at once, otherwise I will have you grounded for an eternity, you hear me" said Lord Stark trying to persuade his daughter “NO!” she answered ‘alright I need to step in before it's too late' he thought as he started to move towards behind the Lord. 

As he stopped and kneeled to the ground, he could see the reaction of the girl as she hid her face into her father's back. He smiled as everyone went silent and he spoke “Hey there Little Lady, remember me” he said softly “You know, the lost Cybertronian” he said as he chuckled along the lines, he could see the Little Lady was peaking. He put a smile and continued “I presume, you saw the trial, must have been quite the scene huh did you like it" he asked as the Little Lady nodded “Well glad you like it, hey so I heard that there is patient staying in your castle” he started to sound playful “and I couldn't help myself but wonder, how can I find your brother. When I don't know where he is, and I can't search him All by myself you know" the Little Lady was still peaking, but he could see the spark in her eyes “and your home is so big and I'm but a stranger” he said as he raised his hand toward her “Would the Lady do me this privilege on helping this poor lost soul, on finding and helping the patient in need" he finished as he waited for something to happen. 

Before long the Lady reached and grabbed his hand and started to drag him towards the unknown “woah easy there, I’m not going anywhere” he chuckled as he struggled to keep up with his tour guide. While they were going towards their destination, the three people who were looking at them, where spaced out with what they saw. Lord Stark had a smile on his face, his son unsure of what to make of the situation and lastly the Maester looked ever more uncertain of himself “Let's make our way gentlemen” said Lord Stark as he started, walking towards his Son's bedroom.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Mhmm" while walking fast towards his destination he couldn't help but see, that his companion wasn't talking to him. At all, even though she is quite the interesting character, she hasn't said a word ever since they left. Before he could notice they had stopped in front of a small door ‘this must be the room' he thought as he was about to reach the handle “Is it true" he stopped as he heard the question coming from her. As he retreated his hand, he looked down at her, and said “What is true" she didn't answer immediately, as she was looking down her feet.

“Is it true, that you have abilities to heal" she asked as she looked him in the eye. He smiled at her “I have my ways of helping people, or so I was told" he finished still holding his smile. She returned it, she smiled kindly and said with a tearful eye “Please, save my brother" with his hand he touched her shoulder “Don't worry kid, his going to be alright, good old Ratchet here to patch him up" he said, as he reached with his other hand to wipe out the tear that was dropping from her face.

“Thank you" she said with a chuckle as she turned towards the door, grabbed the handle and twisted to open. Once the door was open, he saw the patient laying on his bed, sleeping and breathing heavily. She entered first, but then ‘Right’ he crouched and tried to squeezed in, but failed miserably “scrap" he mumbled. As he caught the attention of the girl, he could see that see was trying hard not to laugh “mhmm ah" he stood up, took off his Backpack and put it through the door, with easy. Once done, he tried again, only this time sideways “Mhmmm primus help me uhhh" he was almost half way through as he was almost stuck. By now the girl was laughing to the ground and as he gave his final bush “mhmmm ha made it" he said as he came through without destroying anything. 

“Right to work" he said as he went to the left side of the bed and started to grab cases from his Backpack and as he opened them “What are these” asked a curious Lady “Well Little Lady, these vases contain some muddled plants, each and every one of them different for me to use on a patient. Depending of course of the injure and where is it, I am able to make them in different specific colors. That's why they are important for the treatment, If they are mixed with the liquids I plan on using, they can make a powerful cream” he said as he was in the middle mixing his formula “so green is for the head but why use cream" she asked as he finished his mixing “well, on this occasion the cream is something that will not only stabilize his brain, but it will also heal some of the missing…eh parts he lost” he said as he started to make his way towards the boy, without noticing the rest of the company that had dropped in “And are you sure that this will work" Lord Stark asked as he moved towards the right side of the bed, the rest followed as well. The Maester was giving him questionable looks, while Brandon wasn’t interested in the cream he was holding, but more for his brother life.

“There is nothing to worry Lord Stark, like I said if I do something wrong, I'm willing to offer my head” he said as he started to remove the bandages from the Kids head. Every person in the room felt either uncomfortable or nervous, for the reason was that once he removed the bandages, he could see the wound, and it wasn't small. He grabbed his brush and started to stir it with the mixture. Once the brush had a good amount of the cream on it, he started to spread all around the wound. As he did put his mixture and brush aside, everyone was astonished that the cream that he put started to disappear. 

“Was that suppose happen" asked Brandon, as the Doctor turned to look at what he meant. Once he grabbed his healing laser scalpel he said “Yes, it does, once the liquid drains itself towards the wound. It will start to make the patient feel no pain, but it will also swallow and heal the area's where there more severe”. As he stood over the boy, he grabbed in one hand the kid’s head and with the other activated his laser *zzzrrrrrrrr* “What are you doing” yelled the Maester as he looked shocked from what he saw, as did everyone else. Ratchet didn't answer as he was busy sealing the wound, which did its job and also made impressions on the others.

*Zzzzrrrrr-* *tik* “Right this will do it, now for some pills" he said as he put his laser down and picked up a vase with the pills in it “Is that a peen" asked Lady Lyanna “No, though I can't blame you from believe it” he picked one and showed it to them “This red pill has the nutritious the brain needs to work again, The cream did its job on recovering and recreating some cells he lost. However, they will also need their energy for them to be able to move and work” he finished as he spotted glasses and a mug filled with water. He went and poured one and started making his way towards the young Lord.

“What are cells" asked Lyanna again, only this time she was able to caught off guard the good Doctor. Ratchet was trying to think of a way to explain them, while putting the pill inside the boy’s mouth and helped him down it with water. As he put the glass down to a spot, he looked at them and said “Imagine circles/lines and their dozens of them, and there so small that you can't see them with the naked eye. These are called cells, which most alien/humanoid species have, and they help the brain to work and mostly to remember the things you do. Without these a lifeform won't be able to faction, and even worse be able to communicate or understand its surroundings” he explained to them as they were listening intensely “And we all have these” asked Lord Stark while rubbing his head “Yes, well you humans have" “oh and what about you" asked the Maester who by now was having a hard time believing these things “I don't have cells, I have optics. Don't forget I am a living machine I have different organs than you humans" he clarified to the Maester.

“Right, and what happens now" asked the Lord *Click* *tzeeeeenn* he scanned the kid and saw his readings and said “Your son is about to wake any minute now" right on queue they started to hear a shifting in the covers of the bed and then a groan “Mhmmhmm F-father" 

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Winterfell

“Ned" yelled the father of the boy, who embraced his son as if not wanting to lose him. Not a minute later the rest of the family joined in. Ratchet was glad that he was able to save the young Lord's life, it could have been a lot more catastrophic if he were dead. However, he was thankful to Primus for coming in the appropriate time.

While he stood at the side, watching the family laugh and smile. He couldn't help but wonder, how the war went on Cybertron, and the bots who treated and spent time with. He couldn't help but wonder, if they were still alive. Although, he knew it was too late to wonder for that, since coming here, he accepted his new life, and he will begin it by helping this family.

“-tchet, Lord Ratchet” as he woke from his thoughts, turned to the voice that was calling him, and it was Lord Stark who was addressing him. Every person in the room, look at him. The little lady gave him a bright smile with still tears in her eyes, her eldest brother Brandon was smirking proudly, and the patient in the room was in shock when he saw the Giant in the room “Lord Ratchet I can't thank you enough for doing this deed" he said as he bowed, Ratchet couldn't help and smile at that “There is no need to thank me, I did my job and please I'm no Lord no Knight as well. Just call me Ratchet” he said as the Lord looked at him with determination and said “Then let me at least bestow you the honor of Knighthood” he said as everyone gave their approval of it. Everyone but one “Lord Stark, you can't promote a stranger to a Knight. We are not even sure, if he is still trustworthy” said the Maester with venom in his voice. The Lord gave him a glare that made him tremble in his feet, and as he was about to retard to him “Lord Stark it’s not necessary to do it, I did it to prove my skill to you, and as such I would like to continue proving it. By helping your people” he interrupted. 

A minute had Passed as he was waiting for answer “Very well, I will announce your presence here to the people and tell them what you here for. As for your reward, will talk later, anddd is there anything else we could do for you” “Actually yes, the pills that I gave to the young man. He needs to take one, each morning with water and before eating anything. Less than Five days and he'll have his full strength. Until then, no extreme activities for him to do, I'm I clear about that young Lord" he turned to his patient and saw that he still was in shock “mhmm" he said as he gave the vase to his father and turned to pick up his staff.

Once done they started walking towards the courtyard until “During the trial, you said that the destruction that happened, was you’re doing, and if I remember correctly. You said about A groundbringe, was the cause of that, care to explain” asked the Maester while trying to figure out way to get rid of him “A groundbringe is a machine that can teleport anything from one position to another. Without the need of using a vehicle” “Impossible!” “No, it's quite possible, it is something that defines the laws of physics. However, we cybertronians used them to move much quicker when needed. Of course, that was before the war, and after it no sighs of them were ever found again. Until I was able to repair one, or at least I thought I did, when something happened to it, and rather than opening its gate towards my destination. It lend me here, on your planet were the earthquake acquired” he look at their reactions, and as estimated shocked and amazed. 

He resumed walking “Soooo Ratchet I couldn't help but remember you saying that you are a sci- scient-urgh” “scientist” “yes that" said Brandon while walking behind him “A scientist is someone who dedicates himself on research and finding mostly things that are quite remarkable and dangerous for your people to understand. Though, I can reassure you that I oppose no danger to you" “are we sure about that" said the Maester, as Ratchet stopped and turned to look at him “I don't have to explain everything for you to understand my meaning. Besides you Maesters know all the knowledge of this world, that you care less for its people and more for your coffers” he returned walking towards the courtyard as Lord Stark couldn't help but smirk at the man's angry face that was showing. Even the children were trying so hard not to laugh. 

After a minute of composure, the family followed the giant again and one of them asked “Do you have a sword, or a spear, a dagger" “Lyanna that's no way of speaking to a man" scolded her father. Ratchet smiled “I have none of these” he said as the young she-wolf pouted “But you're a Giant and and you must have at least a club to kill your enemy” “Lyanna!” yelled Lord Stark. The Doctor couldn't help but chuckle, and as he finished, he drew his blaster “I might not have a sword, a spear or a club to guard myself. However, this is my weapon that I use when danger is near" he showed them his gun “Woooahh what is that” asked Lyanna while everyone was looking at the strange object that he was holding, it mostly resembled of a crossbow only without the arrow and it was painted in gray? “that is a blaster, a very powerful weapon, that can shoot bullets that can penetrate any armor” he explained as everyone was awed by its presence and appearance “can I try it" asked Brandon swiftly before his sister could ask, while getting a glare from her “No, it’s a high dangerous weapon and I don't anyone to get hurt" “agreed" said Lord Stark as he nodded along the lines “maybe one day you'll see it in action” he finished as he put it back in place and resumed walking.

“And what about riding, do you ride a giant horse" she asked with excitement in her voice “ no I don't have a horse” sadden by his answer she had hoped to see a mythical creature “However, we cybertronians are able to transform ourselves into vehicles and that's how we usually move back in my home” he said as he slightly turned his head to see the confused faces “what do you mean" asked Brandon “well, as a living machine, I also have the ability to transform to a vehicle ” he finished as he could see the disbelief on their faces “that's… impossible” said the Maester. Ratchet smiled as he said “and yet it is, want to see" he asked as he could see the excitement in the children “right, let's go” he said as they finally reached the exit. Of course, he had again difficulty fitting through the door, and once everyone had stopped snickering about it, he fit through.

“Right, this should do it, stand where you are" he said as the Stark family and it's Maester stood at the corner of the courtyard. Ratchet started explaining to them while keeping a distance “Now, by what I have seen. Your daily use of transport is a horse. However, for me I don't use a horse but a T-COG that enables all cybertronians to transform into a vehicle, and of course with the right fuel, it can move” he finished as he jumped *tik* *took* *took* *beep* *beep* there it the same position he was standing on, now stood an Ambulance. Every person in the courtyard was shock from what they saw, for a moment a giant was there and the next a huge metal carriage was standing. Suddenly, crowded around the metal carriage and so did the Starks “R-Ratchet" spoke the Lord in a voice of uncertainty “Yes Lord Stark, I'm still here, only in my transport mode" said the Carriage “woah” approach Lyanna as she touched the wheels of it And then the rest of the metal cover. White/Gray with red lines and the symbol on front and sides that he showed them of his faction.

“As you can see, I transformed in my mode, but I can also move without the addition of horses since I have an engine that enables to do so. Also, you might want to cover your ears" he said as everyone heard its engine ignite, most people were startled, more when they saw the Carriage moving without the addition of horses.

Ratchet was driving around the courtyard, more like circles and as he continued, so did the impression on the Northerners. He could hear some of them saying “by the gods” “magic, magic I tell you” “he is a god himself” and so continued the whispers amongst them. As he drove towards his hosts, he stopped in front of them and transformed again *tik* *took* *took* to his previous mode, and as he looked at them, he saw the excitement of the kids again, only this time another small one had joined their pack. As he looked at him, he scanned at him and saw his name, however the boy got scared and run behind his father.

“Benjen there is no need to hide, he is a friend” said the Lord to his youngest of children who was trembling at his foot “I apologize Young Lord, I meant no harm in scaring you” he said as he knelt again. ‘Do I have to do this to every child that I see' he thought as he saw him peeking at him, and he smiled. The Young Lady however did him a favor and grabbed her youngest brother and introduced to him, which the boy had little effect on resisting “This is my Little brother Benjen. Benjen say hello to the Friendly Giant, who help Ned recover” she said as she smiled at him “h-hello" he spoked softly “Nice to meet you, I am Ratchet at your service” he bowed a little and saw the kid easy a bit.

He smiled as he nodded and stood up to look at the Lord “Well as much as I want to stick around, I'll need to return back to my workshop and prepare for tomorrow” he said as the Lord nodded and said “Very well, by then the people will know that you come to help them" Ratchet bowed and turned around and started walking towards the wall “I Thank you, you won't regret it, and now if you'll excuse me. Isaac, I need the Groundbringe” he touched his comm, and as most of the Stark family were about to ask to whom he was speaking. A light appeared out of nowhere in the courtyard, and as everyone got scared at what they saw next. Ratchet disappeared inside the greenish light that came. After another moment of silence Lord Rickard thought ‘who exactly are you Ratchet”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Next Morning: Crofters Village   
Unknown Hut

“Right, Next” called the Doctor to his next patient to come. It's been 5 hours since he arrived in Crofters village, and he had been busy with treating the people ever since. Unfortunately, the progress was going slow very slow, he had expected it though. Ratchet, knew that the people weren't going to come to him and ask some kind of miracle to cure their problems. No, they definitely didn't expect a large metal giant, standing tall as tree ready to help, of course not. Thankfully, Lord Stark made sure to announce his presence, and making sure that there is an order in things he had an escort of his men. Furthermore, he did recognize one of them as the wary but useful young knight of Cassel.

Rodrik had been standing beside him, watching every move that he was doing. The Doctor didn't pay him any notice he focused more on doing his job, however he had to admit, the knight was useful. Since, seen him, the villagers were scared of him, and the young Knight made sure to inform them of his attentions. That made his work much easier, and the more the people were coming with a scared expression, the more they would leave with a smile in their faces. When his previous patient left his tent, he made sure to inform him that he shouldn't take the bandages of for at least 2 days. Once gone, the ones who stepped in were a group of family. He noticed the father was holding his son in his arms, while the mother was holding her daughter's hand, and of course as did all the patients before them. The fear in their eyes was noticeable and Ratchet had to be cautious, once again.

With a smile he greeted them “welcome, please make yourselves comfortable” he said while gesturing them to sit in the chairs that were stationed in front of his desk. The family looked at one another and when the man nodded, they took sits while putting their children in their laps. The father, took his straw hat off, and looked to the ground, not saying a word. Silence had fallen over, and Ratchet took the opportunity to notice that the boy had wounds on his legs. While their daughter looked alright, he couldn't help but notice the constant look she was giving to her mother. She looked tired as he stared at her, and so did the man.

“mhmm" he hummed “speak man, what is your problem” said Rodrik with a demanding voice. Before he could give him a glare the man spoke “F-forgive me Ser, I am but a humble farmer, who is trying to raise his family” he said while looking to the knight and then to Ratchet “I-I have been struggling to provide food to my children, and e-ever since the earth shook, my crops were destroyed and my house almost fell" he said as he took hold of his son and as tears started to fall he continued “I am unable to do anything anymore” he broke and with him his wife, while the children’s faces were hidden in there chests. 

Ratchet listened and tried not to have thoughts of his actions that almost destroyed lives. As he stood up, he made his way to the family and touched the man's shoulder “I truly apologize for what happened to you and your family” said with a low voice as they stared at him with awe “All the damages that happened, where caused by me, and I know that asking forgiveness is not enough. All I can do is help you as much as I can, and let me start by healing your wounds. If you allow me that is" he finished as he walked towards the bed that was positioned close to his equipment. 

As he waited, he saw the man's hesitation and looked to his wife. Who by his own surprise smiled and nodded to her husband, which he turned to him and nodded slowly. They rose from their position and made their way towards him, while caring their children. Ratchet gestured them to put them on the bed and as they stood behind him “don't worry this isn't going to hurt at all" he said to the children, while they looked uncomfortable with the answer ‘great going you old bot’ he thought as he started scanning them.

As always, the parents were shocked when seeing the red light coming out of his hand, however Rodrik was able to calm them down by whispering to them some words, which he couldn't hear. As he looked to the results, he immediately knew what to pick up from his Backpack ‘For the boy, one bottle of spray to stop the bleeding and exterminate any diseases, then closing any wounds he has. As for the girl, she looks alright, however my work isn't done' while he was thinking of this, he wasted no time in grabbing the spray bottle, and started to cover in the boy’s wounds. Later, he took some cotton and started to hold on each leg for 30 seconds to wipe out the blood. While doing so the young lad stood as a rock, he saw that he was uneasy with his presence as a Giant. However, while healing his wound he and his sister were quiet and brave, like most of the kids he had treated before them. 

Once finished, he smiled at the children, which they weren't sure as to how to respond to that, but as every Doctor knows, kids love treats “Here, for your bravery” he said as he handed them two small sticks that had small colored ball at the tip. Hesitation was the first thing, however after an approval from their parents they took it “Now, it's your turn” he said before turning around he saw the kids eyes lighting up “T-that's n-not n-necessary m-my Lord" said the mother “First things first, I am no Lord. Secondly, like I said before to your fellow neighbors, I gave a promise as a Doctor to help your people, and Thirdly I aim to do it. Now stand still" he finished as he brought his hand to scan them. 

As the results came in, he was in shock, not only both were starving, but the woman had long deep scars in her back ‘Something heavy fell on her back’ he thought as he looked up “My Lady, would you mind showing me your back for me please" he said as he saw the expression she gave him, hesitation. Her husband reached to hold her hand, and with a gentle smile he was able to calm her down. She turned around and with a big sign, she started to get her shirt of. Once done, Ratchet saw big red marks all over her back, and they were deep so deep that whatever had fallen over her, could have easily broken her back. Thankfully, the Northerners were famed for their resistance in anything that came towards them, well almost everything “mhmm" he approached as he examined her, her husband stood next to her wary, and uncertain what to do to help her. 

‘Right, no spray bottle is going to heal that I need a different cream that will need to treat her spine without causing any damage’ he thought as he went to his equipment, he grabbed a large bowl in one hand and in the other his brush. He walked towards again and said “Right, my lady this will only sting for a minute, if you would be so kind as to stand still" the woman was nervous, but who could blame her, as Ratchet brush touch her back she screamed, he continued wishing to finish quickly rather than have her to face more agony.

As he covered the last areas of her back, he put his equipment on the table and grabbed his healing scalpel laser (HSL). As he saw the liquid did it job by healing most of her wounds he started to close them, making sure nothing was still exposed to anything “Finished my lady, now you just need a lot of rest, and please don't lift anything heavy for a couple of days” he finished giving his last instructions, while seen the couple embrace themselves as the man was thanking over and over. The Children join and as he went and put his equipment in place he turned to the Cassel and said “Give them something to eat they need it more than ever" as the Young knight looked at him with disbelief a moment passed and he nodded and went outside to give orders.

The family thanked him one last time, however before they left “Just a nano-cycle, sir could wait outside with the rest of the group of men and oh bring a small bowl if you can" said the Doctor as the family looked confused, until the man nodded. Once they went outside Ratchet gave himself along deep sign as he took sit at his desk waiting for the next one to come in. 

However, rather than seeing his next patient he saw the Cassel entering “They were the last to be treated, the rest of the family are given small supplies and food for them to eat, and as for the man. He is standing with the rest of the group of people you ask to stay” he finished as he saw the Doctor standing up “Good, it's time. You see that huge barrel over there” Rodrick saw it and nodded “Pick it up, I'll need a hand in the next step to come and be careful it's very important” he said as he went and pick up his Backpack but also a large case, and as he was about to go out he saw the young Cassel following behind with the barrel in his shoulder.

As they got out, they went straight to the group of men who saw the Giant coming and the Knight alongside him. As the two stopped in front of them, Ratchet put his case down and took small steps forward “Thank you for staying, now I know that most of you are unable to do much with your crops that have been destroyed, and it will take some time for them to grow back again” he saw the sadness in them, with right hand he gestured the Knight to step forward “However, I can promise that you don't have to wait for too long" as he finished he saw the curiosity in their eyes as Rodrick put the barrel down, the Doctor gestured them to come closer, and they did “Now, most of you I told to bring a bowl or a small packet, and I see most of you do. Good, because you'll need them for this" as he reached to pull of the leaver, everyone's curiosity went to excitement. Most thought that the Giant would give them gold as many would be wishing for that to happen. However, once the leaver was off, to their disappointment rather than seeing gold they saw sand.

Ratchet saw the confusion, rage and disappointment in them, even of that of Rodrick face was amusing “LISTEN UP" he yelled as he got everyone's attention “Now I know your situation is hard, and the North is cruel for you to grow your crops. However, there is no need to worry anymore, This" as he grabbed the sand with his hand, it quickly disappeared in the small gaps of his hand “May Look like ordinary sand, but don't let it foul you. It's specifically for plants to grow big and faster" he said as the farmers had his full attention “With this you can grow back your crops in no time. However, heed my words" as the villagers were happy and tearful, they weren't listening to what he was saying “QUIETTTT" to his surprise it was the young Cassel who yelled at them as he got their attention.

He nodded to him as he continued “Listen carefully to what I'm about to say. Remember this, cause it will make your work much easier. Each and every one of you will fill their bowls or packets, once that's done you have to remember that that's you're only supply you can get and you must be responsible to it. Once that is done, you can start by spreading it to your fields, however not by grabbing a handful of it and wasting it all to your fields. One small drop to every seed you put in the grown will do and that's it. Furthermore, your supply of your dust will decrease to the point of not having anymore, there is nothing to worry that's the point. Because the reason for you not to worry about is, every time you use this dust it will slowly become one with the mud resulting that your fields will be akin to knowing what kind of vegetable you’re growing, that it will start to grow on its own without the need of a seed. Of course, that will take time, and you will notice it by yourselves when it will happen. Until than stay in the original plan one small dose of that dust and you will get your Carrots, onions, garlic, beans and spinach, I'M I CLEAR” as he finished he saw the look of the villagers been shocked to turning to excitement and their constant nodding and praises being along the lines.

“Now there is one more thing" he said as people were about to make a line on the barrel “now to those of you who don't have a bowl or a packet I want you to follow me” he said as he walked back to pick up his case while in doing so, Rodrik ordered some men to help the people with getting their magic dust, and as they did the Young Knight went beside the Doctor and watched with curiosity/excitement as a small group of people of 6-8 were standing in front of them.

“Now for you that remain here I have a favor to ask of you” he said as they were looking at the Giant with anticipation “I want you to show me every house that has been damage, when the incident happened" he said as he rose his large case that he was holding to the group of people “I aim to repair your homes" with that sentence finished the group were shocked again no more than the Cassel.

As Rodrik leaned towards him while looking up he whispered “are you an architect” he asked “No, but I am an engineer, and I'm able to repair the damages of your homes. As long as there is wood around, I'll manage just fine” Ratchet finish as the group went and praised him more, while Rodrik was still in shock. 

A moment later they started walking towards the first damaged house, the group of men were in front of the Doctor and the dazed Knight who was able to bring himself back together turned to look at the Giant “Thank you" he said as Ratchet stopped he looked at him with his head lining “What" the Knight of Cassel stopped a few feet in front of him and said “Thank you for helping us” he said as he gave him a small smile.

Ratchet was astonished that the Young Knight was saying this even though he knew that he didn't trust him, he was glad at least that he started to warming up to him “No thanks needed glad I could…kid" he smirked as the knight couldn't help but give him an annoying look “haha…I'm not a child" “No but I am older than you” “Says who” “Says me who is a 45 Million years old" “…………….WHAT!!!” “HAHAHA”

To Be Continued 

A/N  
Now I know most of you might think as to what just happened. Well yeah, Ratchet is that old, remember Cybertron is perhaps the oldest planet and with it the Bots as well.   
Now I promise you that you'll see some action and soon enough I'll have a poll up for you to decide what will his second weapon be. However, you'll need to be patient a weapon for him to build from scrap will take some time.  
Also, just to let you all know how old most of them are.  
Lord Rickard 40-47  
Brandon Stark 15  
Eddard Stark 14  
Lyanna Stark 11  
Benjen Stark 9-10  
Rodrick Cassel 29


	6. Chapter 6

Two Months later   
Unknown Location   
Ratchet 

It had been two months since he arrived here, or as the populations of the Planet say it, it has been two Moons of a turn. He still hasn't fully understood the difference between a day, weeks to fortnight and months to moons, even the weather had been complicated. He had made another note to make a search for that phenomena, what he did know though was Winter has ended and Spring was coming. Furthermore, he had Isaac on making sure that some important projects of his, where been prepared over the facilities, projects that had a significant effect in the Westerosi. 

Of course, he hasn't told anyone about it yet, he wasn't even sure if all the projects were going to be successful. Project E. V. was the first and foremost important to be accomplish as fast as possible for the importance of it relied on the people of this planet. Afterwards, there is Project T. M. and Project R.A. they were the least difficult projects he had to do. The only thing he needed to do, was a plan to construct them, establishing tests will be the first priority of all, and then to run them and see if they are easy to move and easy to use. Last and the most difficult of his Projects he had to do was Project E-L., that might prove to be a huge challenge for him and he had no idea as were to start or what kind of fuel to use for it to be functional. 

He could already feel his brain module exploding with all these plans he had to accomplish without any failure. However, he won't necessarily do them alone, Isaac had already taken lead with Project E.V. and knowing that he would assist with Project E-L. had lifted a great deal of weight on him.

For now though he had other matters to do, when he finished his work at Crofters village, he was glad to see that the barrel with the dust formula wasn't empty and that it had still had a large portion in it, which it would become handy for his next steps that he had to do, and that is by going to places where they needed his aid. First stop was Wintertown it was close by and quick to get there, however what he didn't expect was that the population of the City to be 15,000. 

For any normal person to try and treat these people would have been impossible in 3 weeks, however Ratchet wasn't any normal person and he wasn't going to let that stop him. Thankfully with the aid of his drones and the help of the Stark soldiers, he was able to calculate and determine the true number of people that needed his aid. At least 7000 were paunch up from any severe wounds, 4200 were remaining aided by the Stark men. Who had been instructed by him to use bandages and wine to wipe of the wounds. In 3 weeks, he hadn't been more grateful to Primus on finishing his work without any difficulty or accidents. Although, he helped Wintertown his work was never over as he had to go to his next destination.

Ironrath had been the first to be visited, and the Forrester's were kind enough to have him a place to stay whenever he wanted to come over, and they offered him support if he needed anything. The same happened on Deepwood Motte, the Glovers were especially hospitable with him, and Lord Galbart was trying his best to win him over, of course with no success. Now he would lie to himself if he ever said that he didn't care the personal feelings of others, when coming to despise him. However, he had been concerned when he had visited Last Hearth, Lord Umber had been fuming whenever he would get a glimpse of him, the man was determined to have him kicked out when he arrived. Although, when facing orders from your Liege Lord, things intend to become a lot more different. Thankfully, his work at the Umbers was a quick one, but he couldn't say the same when coming to Karhold. The Karstarks have a strong tie to the Starks of Winterfell, and have one of the most important responsibilities in their hands. They are responsible for feeding 2/3 of the North, and that's not something to ignore. Especially, when the incident accord, it had a heavy effect on losing most of their crops, which would have started a huge period of famine. Thankfully, introducing the Dust formula was a plan to be made, and earning their gratitude and respect had been more then shown. Though, he couldn't help but wonder, when been thanked by the Brother of their Lord and not by the Lord of Karhold himself. He couldn't help but suspect that the man might have been in trouble, and when asking about it, he was but dismissed. Not wanting to cause trouble he left, with more questions in his mind about that matter.

Bear Island had been his next destination, The Mormont’s are known for their breed of strong warriors and Lord Jeor Mormont had been known as an Intimidating man, but kind as well, and for him to think that a small island in the North would make his job easy and quick, it would be irresistible but to say that it would take but a day. He was so wrong, when facing the islanders, he hadn't expected to be challenged in a duel by the them in every nano-cycle of his work. He wasn't kin with a sword and to make matters worse he hadn't been prepared to be challenged by the shield-maidens of the island. It took him all his strength to try and decline every offer of been dueled by them, most of times he would get either a tantrum, a spear on his chest-plate or a sword been swung through his head. Thankfully, it took him but 4 days to finish and to move on.

Moving to his next patients near Barrowton, had been an easy job. However, he had found himself standing over an argument between Lord Ryswell and Lord Dustin over who had the best horses, or castle's or their wines. Of course, he didn't dare to interrupt them since neither of them were in any position on listening to him. Both House Ryswell and Dustin had always had a friendly rivalry between themselves over who had the best thing. That's why he found it annoying but at the same time amusing to see that kind of interaction. It reminded him the days before the war, when he would hang out with the other bots, and they would always squabble over who could have won in the Cube games.

Once done he moved towards Torrhen’s Square, House Tallhart are known for their skills of bow, and none could best them in a competition. Although they were good with a bow, he couldn't help but pull himself together over showing them what a true marksman he was. Over the years of killing Decepticons his aim had improved deeply, and that's something to be said among the young bots back at Cybertron.

House Hornwood had been next to be visited, Lord Hornwood was old and weak. Unable to do much, his son had taken over. Young Halys had been preparing himself when the time came for his father to pass away, or at least it looked that way. Ratchet couldn't do much as to help an elderly man escape death’s hands. The only thing he could do was to give him some necessary pills that will help him restore his health in proper conditions, a few more years would be proper for the young man to spend time with his father.

White Harbor   
New Castle 

House Manderley is one of the oldest houses in Westeros, their line can be traced back a thousand years before the Targeryan Conquest, and yet they are not from the North. Their origins goes back to the Land of the Reach, their loyalty once belonged to house Gardener Wardens of the Reach, now extinct. As per tradition, marriages between other houses had been a custom. House Manderley had grown in power with that custom, and as every house their feud had been long with House Peake who were able to exile them from their home and land. Homeless and hunted down the Wolves of Winterfell were the ones who took them in, and in return of that generosity. Oaths were made, and promises were kept and House Manderley rose again in position of land and power. However, there loyalty will always be to the Starks.

To this day their loyalty had never been questioned and Ratchet could tell just by knowing them for a couple of days. When arriving here he was astonished by the City, he never saw a large place such as this, although being one of the five largest Cities in Westeros had its uses, and when meeting the Lord of New Castle, he was taken back at the man he had met. Wyman Manderley was a tall man, pale blue eyes, blonde hair, short beard and a constant laugh indicating of someone who knew of fun. However, that's not the only thing he was able to notice of that man. Behind that smile and laughter was a man of ambition and intelligence, someone who easily can change the tides to his favor. 

His introduction was cut short, the man knew of him and rather than calling him Giant as did most of the Northerners, he called him by his name. Unfortunately, being among them as Ser Ratchet, trying to explain him that he was no knight was met with deaf ears as Lord Manderley continued talking about been welcomed at his home and whatever he needed to know, he would provide immediately.

Discussing the situation of the citizens of White Harbor came quickly, the Doctor asked about the current whereabouts of the injured and the buildings that had been damaged. Lord Wyman told of what happened during the incident, the City wasn't affected by it as other cities and villages in Westeros were, his ancestors constructed this City not only for trade to be possible but also to withstand any Earthquakes that could happen. So, casualties were minimum, resulting the people to go back in their daily lives.

Though to what he told him next, had his full attention. Lord Wyman informed him that White Harbor was inhabited by all kinds of people from all over the world. That included a small group of healers that were calling themselves, Saints of the Crone. The Lord had never heard of them and even when asking his Maester Theomore, on conforming that the group was real, the Maester denied its existence, which increased Ratchet suspensions. Although, the healers were known for doing a poor job on healing the wounded. Rumors had spread that these men were kidnapping civilians, and for unknown reasons. Tensions were growing and people were scared, Lord Wyman had tried his best on finding out these so called Saints, but with no success. 

Ratchet knew that these kind of matters he usually avoided, however if he needed to establish his position as a trusted medic to the Northerners, he had to take the task on discovering these people himself. So, he vowed to himself that he’ll find out who were they and Justice will be served.

Afternoon   
Now

He had been grateful for Lord Wyman for letting him stay in one of his Bedchambers in his castle, once settled in he went to immediate work on treating any wounded and repairing any damages that had happened in the city. Afterwards his work on locating these Saints of the Crone hadn't been tough as others thought it wound. Making sure that the drones were undetected when viewing/spying on the people was easy and locating a group of hooded men was easy to spot as well.

Isaac was able to determine the exact locations of their headquarters “Run me again, the analysis you found Isaac” he said “The group of hooded men have been spotted moving in the city quite often and in day light. They don't appear to do anything other than talking to their companions in alleyways outside of public view. However, when Dusk breaks their activity increases and the amount of people that have been missing in one day has increased, over the previous days” “how many" “before, it would be estimated around 4 people" “and now" “11” ‘Scrap, this is a problem’ “Shall I continue Ratchet” “Yes go on" “Even though they were able to get away from being detected by the authorities, they weren't able to hide from the drones. Resorting in finding two locations that they operate” Ratchet smirked “show me” he said as a drone flow in the window and activated its hologram to show him what he found.

“The First building is located near the Fishfoot Yard, it's only entrance is between a small ally, they don't seem use it often, as for the Second building which is positively their headquarters has been active in all hours, However its location is worrisome” “why" “it's position is located near a building called Lazy Eel, were most of criminal activities were happening. Making it a difficult target to intersect, since guards are in all 3 entrances” “I'm not going in empty handed Isaac, Did you bring what I asked” “affirmative” entering the window was another drone with a case in its hook “Good, then let's get started by visiting the first building, then will head to their main Headquarters, I want you to have my back if any reinforcements are coming or if there any civilians that they will try to smuggle out” “Affirmative, what about the authorities, what are you to say to Lord Manderley” “Knowing that a loud fight will break out, it will draw attention, and with it the city guards will handle the rest of securing civilians . Hopefully I won’t need to worry since that man has shown a great interest in me, I'll be fine" he told him while checking his equipment.

‘Smoke Grenades, Flash Grenades, Grenades, Blaster and ah cloaking devise’ he though as he picked up his Cloaking-Bracelet, he wore it around his hand, as he made sure everything was in place, he grabs a robe that was near and as he put it around, he raised his hood up. Trying to hide from wary eyes was first priority, once finished he ordered all drones to keep watch over the two buildings “Right I'm heading out, keep me posted" he said as he made his way to the door. Not been able to take his second step a loud *Knock* *Knock* was heard coming from outside of it. Annoyed that he was been interrupted from his mission, he had no other choice then answering the door to noisy nobles who wanted to bargain favors with him, and above all else he had to be courteous.

As he turned the handle of the door “I apologize for been rude gentlemen, but as I said before I refusss-" not been able to finish his sentence, his eyes winded at the person who was standing in front of him. Pale-blue eyes, Long Blonde/Brownish hair, white skin as snow and a confident smile that run deep on the family “My oh My, never have I thought to be mistaken into a man, how quite rude of you Ser Ratchet” said the person with amusement in her tone “L-Lady Donella I-I forgive me My Lady I thought you were-" “stinky Nobles that want to take advantage of your knowledge. Yes, I know Ser" said Lady Donella Manderley cousin of Lord Wyman Manderley. 

For the first time after many decades he felt shame running over him, as he had forgotten how not to be quick in his assumptions. Trying to find a way to apologize was difficult and hearing the laughter of the person in front of him made him feel more guilty “My apologies Ser, I couldn't resist laughing when making that face" she said with giggles along the lines “I don't mean to be rude, however I do wonder as to why you wearing a robe around you, and that weird equipment as well” she said eyeing his bracelet “are you going anywhere Ser" asked the curious Lady. Ratchet was now in deep trouble, he had to find an excuse and quickly “No My Lady, I was just going to take a stroll around your magnificent Castle” “Oh really” “Yes My Lady, I'm curious of your library as well the knowledge that it holds, it must be important" “Really now, then why wear a huge blanket around you, when our library is in" “It could rain" a stupid answer been followed by her gaze been hardened “Ser, do you take me for a fool" surprised by her stern voice his reaction was dumbfounded “Do you expect me to believe that Ser, you’re going somewhere without telling my Cousin. Are you not, after he opened his home to you, you repay him back by betraying his trust. How dare you Ser" his shocked faced had shown as he was unaware of the consequences that could happen now. 

As he tried to regain his composer, he heard giggles been voiced by her as laugher soon followed “Oh you make it easy...” after a minute she composed herself and looked at him in the eyes “forgive me Ser, but I couldn't help myself from teasing you" he showed his annoyance of it “glad I could entertain you My Lady, now if you'll excuse me” he moved past her and made his way towards the gate of the castle. However footsteps were heard from behind “Oh don't be like that Ser Ratchet, It's your fault for lying in the first place" he stopped as he turned to look at her “Fair is fair Ser, and I think that you owe me, since lying to me twice" she said as she raised her hand “Do you mind walking me around the garden, Ser" a moment of silence had Passed and as he reached to hold it around “It would be a pleasure My Lady" he bowed slightly as they started walking towards the gardens.

“You know, I have never met a Giant that can lie so badly before" “Have you been with other Giants to determine if they lie My Lady" “No, but men do, and they have been for many years. Ever since I was born, I was taught to be a proper but also a shrewd Lady. For every man will try on having his claws around me" “Don't you like the attention” “Oh no I do, as every Lady does like to be popular among the people and the court" “Then forgive me for saying this, but I detect a slight inch of exhaustion in your voice" she smiled at him “Bad at lying but Good at been perspective. Yes, indeed Ser, when you're a raised to a famed family such as this it intends to become a lot more exhausting when facing men who want to take advantage of the family's name, gold and fame” “Why not avoided” “Ah but you can't Ser, it's but a game and a dangerous one at that. Everyone desires power and when they do. Things intend to become a lot more difficult than before" “Cause of the competition and your rivals” “Exactly, Ah we have arrived” time passed, as they had reached their destination. Ratchet could see the beautiful garden that was been displayed in front of him. 

Like a small maze it had all kinds of flowers from Gillyflower, Roses, Coldsnaps, and Goldencup to even a Winter Rose. He was fascinated when seen the flower that could only grow far in the North, and yet one had been grown right here “It is quite rare, to see such a kind here" said Lady Donella as she took a sit in a bench while looking at him “Indeed it is" he whispered. As he took his gaze from it and returned from paying his attention to her. As he took a place beside her they both stared at the garden “I do believe that you were about to tell me, your true intentions of where you were going Ser" “Ratchet” she turned to look at him “Call me Ratchet” he smiled in return, which was met the same way “Ratchet, what are your intentions here".

He continued looking at the garden as he said “I have located the hideouts of a false group of healers calling themselves Saints of the Crone, and I'm about to deal with them once and for all” “Are you going there all by yourself” she asked with a hint of worry “Does the Lady, fear for my wellbeing” he turned around, with him having a confident smile this time. In response a small snorted with a small blush had been shown as he couldn't resist but chuckle at what he saw “You won't need to worry My Lady, I have seen combat for decades and I will continue to see it until my optics are closed. Until then, I can't have these people going around disgracing the name of calling themselves Medics and Healers” A minute later, no response had been heard, silence had fallen over again, as the wind was blowing through the garden the smell of salted sea mixed with the aroma of the flowers could be tasted in the Air. 

“What are you going to do if you find out that they operate to other places in the world, will you hunt them down" she asked as her gazed softened with a slight small sadness been shown in her face “If necessary, yes to keep people safe, and if my suspicions are right. There might be something bigger then this" “such as" “I'm not sure, but once I find out I'll let you know" he said as he stood up from the bench turned to her and bowed slightly “My Lady, with your permission may I be excused” “You may” she said with a soft voice, as he nodded to her he walked towards the exit but before making a good distance with her “And Doctor” he stopped as he turned his head to look at her, one more time “Call me Donella" she said with a bright smile.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Outside of New Castle  
First Building 

Leaning towards the corner of the ally, he could see the door of the house. To his surprise, no guards were stationed outside of it, he touched his com “Isaac I'm outside of the First building if you see anything warn me immediately” “Roger that" said Isaac as he approached in front of the Door. He had activated his eyes to turn to thermal scanners, to see if they were any inside. Again, to his surprise, no one was in, as he returned his eyesight to normal, his gun in hand he barged in without any hesitation.

As he looked around, he saw that the place was filthy. Bottles of wine, were left scattered around, tables and chairs turned around or broken from what appeared to be signs of a fight. It was a mess, as he started walking in, he scanned his perimeter for anything useful. Once he found nothing, he made his way towards the first floor, which was in the same condition as the down floor ‘This sure looks like a scrapyard' before continuing his way to the stairs. He saw a body in the corner, and as he approached the man, he saw that he was wearing the same clothes as those he was tailing on. He scanned him ‘Dead, mhmm heart attack of course anything useful on him, no’ he turned around and made his way to the stairs. Once reaching the second and final floor, a door came into view. Grabbing the handle of the door he twisted to turned, however it didn’t have any effect.

As he barged in again, he was amazed that the room he was in was more tied than the previous area's he saw. Inside was a small lighted chimney, a bookshelf and a desk in front of it. Approaching the desk, he saw multiple papers and books that have been displayed in an unusual order. Grabbing the first paper ‘Payment for new equipment’ the second ‘Payment for Potions' third ‘Payment for Dornish Wine' fourth ‘Payment for transporting…D.P.’ “D.P. mhmm” he whispered as he quickly read the letter.

“Dear Cleon  
We trust that the business we have given ya, is being handled in the up most care. Remember, you may no longer be a Maester, but we haven't overlooked your accomplishments during your time in the Citadel. Because of your skills of alchemy, we trust you to accomplish the potion you promised. Furthermore, never forget that the constant delivery of Disposed People are to be transported from White Harbor to Oldtown, and it must remain in the at most discrete as possible. Once you have read this letter a man will come in a fortnight with payment and to pick up the transports.

-Archmaester Thorne of The Citadel”

“Scrap-eaters” Fuming with anger, and the kind he had never felt before had been but a small detail, as he was holding something valuable, that which could cause a lot of damage to their Order. As he quickly folded it and put it in his Backpack, he quickly checked for anything else that could be useful. As the desk had nothing else, he checked the drawers, he saw more books, more notes and a key.

As he grabbed the key, he checked for any drawer that could fit in. None were, and as he looked around he wasn't able to detect anything that could fit the key ‘There's gotta be something here’ he thought as he turned around, looking towards the bookshelf ‘wait just a nano-cycle' as he scanned it, he was able to detect a hidden door behind the bookshelf ‘Found you' he thought as he approached it and bushed it away, and there in the middle of the wall was a wooden door with a keyhole “Gotcha" he put it in and as he turned it *click* “Right" he bushed the door forward, and as he saw in the other side of the room. A table and a map, but not just any map “A map of Westeros with the locations of every hideout of their's. Primus protect” as he looked at the map, he was able to take pictures of two locations that they were operating. The First one was in the Gods Eye to what appeared to be a small Camp that they met. The second was in the Stormland’s near Stonehelm, another Hideout to be looked at. 

He would definitely seek them out and learn anything that would reveal the attentions of the group and their connection with the Conclave of the Citadel. As he turned from his attention to the table, he saw more letters being scattered around, as he looked at them.

“Dear Cleon   
We come in Contact with you, to inform you that you will be given a position of handling a group of men we hired to help you and protect you from anything. We also look forward on seeing your progress on making that Chemical formula that you were so eager on making, during your stay on the Citadel. Until then, be useful and keep sending bodies to us.

-Archmaester Thorne of The Citadel”

“Dear Cleon   
We hope that there hasn't been any loss of progress with your Project. Remember it must be finished for us to see it uses, furthermore reports from Winterfell suggest that the cause of the Earthquake was made by a Giant. No proof has been found yet, Maester Walys will report to us as soon as possible.

-Archmaester Merion of The Citadel”

“Walys you Traitorous Vermin, I'll have your head for this" as Ratchet was in the brink of Destroying everything, he saw one more letter being in the corner of the table. As he picked it up it read.

“Dear Cleon  
We write this letter to warn you of the theory we have found in the North, it's real. The Giant is real and to our astonishment it has the skills to cure and heal peasants. To our fear he might be a threat to our cause, we must urge you to have the Virus ready as quick as possible. Once you done it, you will be rewarded heavily for your accomplishments. 3000 Gold Dragons and as promised a Maester’s Chain will be delivered by the same person. As for were you will be stationed, will be discussed in the future. For now, a meeting is in order, Me and Archmaester Thorne will make an arrangement for you to come to an undecided place. Until then have the formula ready.  
-Archmaester Merion of The Citadel”

As he looked around, he saw no other letter, indicating when the meeting will be happening. As he checked for anything else, he found a box been placed in the corner, as he approach it he open it, and inside was a bag of ‘Money, good they won’t be needing any longer’ as he put every item in his backpack he exited the room “Now for their main headquarters, Isaac I’m done here I’m now moving to the Second Building” “Roger that Doc” ‘But first, a small distraction is in order’ as he reached to grab a book from the desk he went to the chimney and as he reached out for the book to get on fired ‘This might get a bit messy’ the book got started to get burned, and as he throwed it to the bookshelf, he waited after a good minute. Flames were starting to show “Right on to the next building” he run out of the building without being spotted by anyone.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Believing his Computer now, he saw and smelled the stench of the place he was in. Even the conditions were horrible here ‘Beautiful in the outside, terrible in the inside’ As he was standing outside of their headquarters, he saw the first entrance been surrounded by them. The second was a balcony, unfortunately for him, he didn’t have his grabbling hook with him. 

As he looked up to see the smoke rising from the building he set on fire. The guards, started to mobilize as they saw the smoke and run towards it, and as he saw them disappear from view. He activated his Cloaking device and made his way in the back door of the building. Fewer guards and easy to enter, as he passed them ‘Now to find this Cleon and that potion they were talking’ as he moved around the ground floor, he spotted the stairs and made his way towards it. Looking around, he saw most of them being either drunk or busy counting their money that they had probably gained from stealing. As he was in front of the steps of the stairs. However, two men were coming down from the stairs, he quickly hide from their path, and as he listened to their conversation “Damm greedy prick, he doesn’t give a fuck. As if he doesn’t do anything else but hide inside his laboratory” “Aye, we are doing all his work while he gets paid more than us, lousy cunt” “Have you heard, his house is on fire, that will showing to share fair and square” “Ha yeah, that will teach him, to show us respect” as they left he was now able make his way up. 

When reaching the first floor he saw two more men were standing guard over the front door that he was able to see, as he made his way around them, he heard “Poor bastards, they have no idea what they just got themselves in to” “Yeah, Cleon sure is going to torture them to death. I heard that his making a potion that kills people instantly” “That guy is crazy, what if he starts using us as his ginny pigs. Gods that’s not what I have sign in for” “None of us, but look on the bright side. We can eat, drink and f-URGH” not a moment to lose, Ratchet knock them out cold in the floor, and as he turned to bush the door open. He saw a big cage and it was been occupied by the kidnapped civilians, entering in he saw the expressions of everyone. Confusing as they saw the door open without anyone entering, as he switched off his cloaking device, he heard loud gasps been in front of him, been followed by whispers “Quiet” he said as he got everyone’s attentions, he approach them and as kneeled in front of them he said “I’m here to help, but you have to do as I tell you” as he got a few nods from them he continued by saying “Where is Cleon” he asked the crowd, as the first person to say was a kid “He is upstairs mi Lord” said the kid as he pointed towards the stairs. Ratchet got up and walked towards the steps “I’ll be back I promise, stay put” he said as he went upwards.

Nearing the door he could already hear a loud commotion inside the room that he was about to enter “NO NO NO it’s not good enough, dammit again” he heard bottles being broken “That won’t do, that won’t do at all Dammit” as he was standing inside, he saw the man that was causing all this noise. The person in front of him wore a robe with a chain around his neck, he had a bald head, a short beard and one huge temper “No that’s not it, where is it, ah there it is” he said as he grabbed a vase from the table in front of him. As he looked around, he saw that the laboratory wasn’t something to be admired for, as it was a mess like the man’s house, which he burned to the ground.

“Yes, yes now it’s ready to be tested haha- *Knock* *Knock* WHA-” he froze dead in track as the man’s eye was wide and his jaw was hanging from his mouth “I believe you’re the one who calls himself Cleon” said Ratchet as he was aiming his gun at him “I have some questions for you Sir” “W-w-who are you, w-what are you” “Well, the Conclave did say about a Giant now, didn’t they” he smirked as he saw the man’s eyes go from shock to fear “Y-you y-you t-the Giant” Ratchet nodded “Impossible you shouldn’t be here” “and yet here I am, now tell me” he approach him, while aiming him in the chest “What is your connection with the Citadel, and what’s that Virus that you been talking about” “V-virus what v-urghh” knocking him down hard, he was able to break his nose as blood started to drool “My patience is running thin, what is the Virus and what’s your connection with the Conclave of the Citadel” “I-I” Ratchet raised his hand ready to strike again “The citadel has allowed me to create a Virus that can kill any life that will come in contact with it, that is either by breathing it or putting it to someone’s food or drink. The Citadel saw it as a disgrace, but always in the public view. The Conclave was interested to use it as a weapon for it” “use, use against who” “I-I” raising his hand “The peasants, the peasants, and perhaps some lords. it’s the only thing that will decrease the population, that’s all I know I swear” “What else, your not saying everything, speak” “I-I-I The Citadel has been paying me for transporting my failed experiments” “you mean dead people” “Y-yes, and for my position as Maester, they said if I accomplish this formula. I’ll be given back my position as Maester” “You sick idiot, you creating your own doom, and only for your benefits” “I’m sorry, I’m sorry please don’t hurt me” “SILENCE” the man was trembling from his fear as he couldn’t do much for him to defend himself.

“Where is the virus” he pointed “t-that vase, it’s the only thing and the only that I was able to accomplish, please please I swear I don’t know anything else” Ratchet saw the vase and inside of it was a brown liquid “Thank you” as he touched his head to press something. While the man’s eyes had a small sparkle of hope “Now, sleep tight” “wh-” as he knocked him out, Ratchet went and picked the dangerous Virus and as he put in his backpack, he grabbed his Grenade and activated to explode in three minutes. Throwing it to the floor he went and picked up the unconscious man, and throwing him over his left shoulder.

Running down the stairs he made his way to the Cage, the people were shocked when seen him with the body of their Captor “Like I promised, I’m back” he winked at the boy who smiled at him “Stand back” as they back he fired at the lock, and open it “Follow me and when I tell you stop, you stop and when I say move you move I’m I understood” they nodded “Follow me” they run down the stairs and when reaching the first flour “STOP” “Oi the prisoners are escaping” “STOP THEM” “IT’S A GIAN-” not a minute to loss he started firing at them taking down 8 of them, and soon more followed.

“Scrap” taking two arrows in his chest-plate while protecting the civilians, he quickly grabbed his flash grenade and throwed it to them “COVER YOU EYES” as they did, it exploded “MY EYES AAHH-” “CAN’T SEE I CAN’T SEE” “HEL-” he quickly dealt with them “MOVE” as they made their way to the last floor “Ratchet, the city guards are coming” ‘good’ they saw more of them coming in “STOP” “Die you bastard” one of them run towards him, with a spear pointing at him. Not been able to take another step the man’s head exploded as Ratchet fired multiple bullets to deal with them all.

“Everyone to me” As he barged through the main door, he heard a loud explosion coming from above as the roof of the building collapsed through various places. He made sure that group was in not harmed. However more came and as he fired more to the group that were waiting for them from their hiding places. He saw more of them coming from the right flank, and as positioned himself in front of the group ready to deal with them. Fate had intervened as reinforcements came “Men attack!” yelled the city guard as a battle issued between them and the enemy.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Silence had fallen over through the Square as the battle was over, all around him bodies of those he killed. Looking through them, he saw the devastation he had caused. Two Buildings burned down, a site of dead people all around him and worse of all people were looking at him. 

As he made sure that his captive was positioned in shoulder, his thoughts were interrupted by a man *Ahem* scoffed a man from behind, and as he faced a man with grey eyes, short hair, silver armor and a cousin of Lord Manderly “Ser Marlon” “Ser Ratchet” the man said as he stood to his right.

As a moment passed “I Think that congratulations are in order” said the Commander of the City garrison, as Ratchet looked at him with confusion “Congratulations, Ser look around you. Look at all this death and destruction” he said as raised his hand while pointing around him “True, as to how you were able to handle all these men, is quite fascinating. However, you were able to save lives as well you should be proud” he said as pointing to the group people he was able to save. As Ratchet saw many of them hugging others as to what appeared to be family members of theirs, what he wasn’t able to see among them. Was the boy who told him about the man in his shoulder “Also a friendly advise” said the Knight as touched his hand “Blood for blood, is always spilled when things don’t go in the right way” ‘Prime would definitely disagree with that sentiment” “Do you want me to take this one” he said while pointing at the unconscious man “No need Ser, his a prisoner of mine” “Alright, were you able to find anything useful” “You have no idea” “Oh then it’s better to take you to my Lord then, also do you need to be punch up Maester Theomore can look at it, if he can that is” he said while looking at his chest-plate that was filled with arrows “That, won’t be necessary, and I’ll have to report to Lord Stark. I apologize If I am being disrespectful, but it concerns him more than ever” the man looked at him suspiciously, until saying “Very well, let’s go” as they made their way towards the Castle Ratchet said one last thing “Ser Marlon” “mhmm” “I would advise you, to remain cautious when being near to Maesters” as he finished the man stopped to look at him with a Questionable look, While Ratchet continued his way towards his destination.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
New Castle  
Merman’s Court

The constant clapping could be heard from around him as Lord Manderly was congratulating him for doing a good job, even though he wasn’t informed. Lady Donella came to his rescue, ready to defend him from any remarks against him. Though no one was able to voice their opinions, since they had clearly agreed with the actions he took. He was a champion to them, as he was able to vanquish a group of a Crime syndicate. Ratchet avoided on telling them anything he found, only that Lord Stark had to be notified by him. As the Lord of White Harbor agreed, he could clearly see the curiosity on his eyes, trying to figure out what had he learned. As did Lady Donella, as Lord Wyman rose from his seat, he announced that he will be rewarded with an mount 2000 gold dragons, and to make him more happy he gave him back the pouch of money he found on the now burned building, which in full amount it was 5000 gold dragons he was possessing. In all honesty he never was a bot to spend money, however he would keep it for his future plans.

As he was about to ask if he was able to be dismissed, the Lord announced that celebration was in order for his endeavors. To his unluckiness he was unable to leave, without showing any disrespect to his hosts, now he had to stay for the celebration to night as for tomorrow he had to go back to Winterfell. He made sure that the package he was caring, will be given to Isaac for him to analyze it, that and making sure his prisoner was been guarded by trustworthy men.

As he exited the hall he was met by two suspicious eyes of Lady Donella “Well” “Well what” asked Ratchet while trying to avoid the conversation that he knew, he wouldn’t be able to avoid “Don’t play tricks with me Ser, you found something and I want to know” “I apologize My Lady, but I have no idea what you mean” as he could clearly see the annoyed face she made, she raised her finger while pointing at his face ready to yell at him. Only it never came, from her face been angry, it quickly turned to a surprised one “L-Lady Donella” nothing came as she stepped back and as he was about ask what was wrong “Ser Ratchet”.

Turning around to see who was interrupting them, he saw something that he wished he never did see. A man was standing in front of him as he was followed by a group of men, he was tall, thin, long black hair, two pale dark eyes, wearing dark clothes and above all else. The most important thing that Distinguished him, was a red cape that he was wearing, and holding that cape together, was but a small shielded sigil. A sigil that he despised, a sigil of the color of pink and in the middle of it was a Flayed man “ ~Lord Bolton~ ”

To be continued

A/N  
Finished, I hope you enjoyed it, now what could Ratchet possibly be preparing in his Workshop and what is he going to do with the Conclave mhmm a question for the philosophers.   
Furthermore, just to let you guys know that because of College updates, will be slow as in very slow. I will try to write as much as possible, for now stay safe.  
Reviews  
SupergodzillaSailorCosmos: Maybe…Maybe not…Who knows :)


	7. Chapter 7

The Air was thick, and the sound of whispers could be heard amongst the hall, a hall to be admired. The Merman's Court was indeed one of many places to be visited. Walls depicting of sea creatures, the floor as well, crabs, eels, clams, a sea dragon and many more. Made, by wood and stone, and painted to perfection. Not a small detail to be left out, and yet there they were. Outside of that great hall was Ratchet, and in front of him stood the most dangerous man he had ever met.

“Lord Bolton" Ratchet Bowed to the one and only Roose Bolton, Lord of Dreadfort, Descended of the Red Kings, and the one who uses leeches to get rid of his bad blood, which he would assume to be his pressure rising, which didn't really match as to why do it, although he did earn the name Leech Lord. 

“The Giant of The North, a well owned title, one of many you have been able to gain in these passed two moons, and to think that the rumors of a Giant, lurking amongst the peasants and aiding them in many ways. Quite a remarkable rumor” he stopped as he spotted the person behind him “Ah Lady Manderly, forgive my manners My Lady, it has been a long journey for me and my men. However, may I say that after a long time, your beauty is unmatched by any other Lady in court" he said smiling and as he approached her. He took her arm and kissed her hand, while bowing at the same time. Seeing her expression turn into a smile she thanked him, while also knowing of her discomfort of him, was not easily seeing by others. Except for himself “I thank you for your kind words My Lord. However, I do wonder as why you have traveled so long to come here. Have you business to intend to with my beloved cousin” he rose “Indeed My Lady, I have come to intend some business with him, however” turning once again his attention to the Giant, expression hardening at the same time. 

“I have other matters to intend to” he approached him looking Ratchet deep in his blue eyes “As I was saying it's quite an astonishing rumor to hear about you. Someone who can heal anyone, specifically when hearing of your accomplishments in Winterfell, Karhold, and other so many places, I must but congratulate you Ser” he clapped “for a well done job” looking at the man Ratchet was able to determine his play and to were he was heading with all the theatrics he was showing of “I don't need your praises, Lord Bolton. I did my Job as a Doctor, but also to keep my promise that I made to Lord Stark” the man frown at him “Your Promise to help The North, has indeed been seeing. However, I do wonder as to why neglect, some currant parts of It” lining his head and showing him a playful smirk “Parts of it, mhmm…do enlighten me My Lord what have I neglect so harshly, from me to ignore" his gaze hardened “I think we can say, that you been neglecting some important houses that are in need of your aid”

Taking a moment to glance behind him, he immediately recognized them, and as he turned to look at him again “Do I now, to what I recall, is that these houses you speak of, haven't been quite responsible, when treating their wounded. Why I could say that the Lord's of those houses had a particular interest on leaving the wounded unintended for treatment. Such a way to treat people is unacceptable, no wonder I have been ignoring your call" looking hard on his eyes, it was easily estimated that both individuals weren't backing down from a challenge. 

However a man yelled “Oi, mind your tongue Giant, your speaking to a Lord" said a chubby man with blonde hair “And not just any Lord that's Lord Bolton you're talking to, show some respect” breaking his gaze from him he turned to the voice that called him “Oh pipe down Whitehill, if I ever have to show respect to individuals such as yourselves. I'll be dammed first by seeing the galaxy destroyed, before you getting any more fatter” saying this he could already see the red color of the man's face and the sneakers from behind him “As for the rest of you Lord Locke, Woolfield, Moss, Well, and Mollen. You should have reported first to Lord Stark for your status of your Keeps. Rather then remain silent like the rocks, and like I said before” glaring one more time at the man behind him “If you treated your people, with much more care I would have considered on coming to help you” as he made his way past him.

“Now if you pardon me, I need to do something” he said as he made his way towards his chambers, ignoring the angry and embarrassed faces of those he just encountered. Right now, he other priorities to do, and that is to make sure that the vase was to be analyzed in his workshop for Isaac to pick it up, and for him to secure the prisoner. 

Not a moment to lose Lady Manderly gave a small curtsey and said “I'll shall expect you all in Today's Celebration, gentlemen” while turning around, she pursued her metal friend, who turned around the corner of the hall. Once she was able to catch up with him, she gave him a small slap to his hand, while glare him up.

Knowing full well that no physical damage can be done to him, he looked at her and said “Was that necessary” she didn't answer him as she dashed in front of him and said “Explain yourself” she said as she saw the questionable look he gave her “You almost made yourself an enemy to the Boltons, not to mention to other houses as well, why" Looking straight to his eyes, the shear look of determination of her was shown “Look, I had no intention to act like that in front of them. However, I couldn't allow their arrogance to continue, their way of dealing with their subjects is just barbaric, and you know that" she looked down signs of sadness in her eyes. “As much as I agree with you” she looked at him again “You can't just say things, that will have a huge impact on your work here. You do want to help the North" 

*Sigh* he went to a near window and as he saw the Port of the City, he could see the small smokes of the two buildings he had destroyed, rising in the air. Already feeling the guilt of not wanting to repeat that. However, he could clearly see the lie he was telling himself. As he knew that he won't be able to escape from destroying more potential lives, he could only hope, to save those who he can.

“As much as I want to save lives, I can't possibly protect them forever. People will try to destroy anything that they don't possess, or love, or even hate for it, and I can't just stand by, while innocence die every day. I will keep my promise, and to that I swear to you that I'll give every part of my will, to continue helping. But I never would I thought that I have to go back and start killing people again, that’s what I have been trying to avoid and hide” as the Sun was dawning behind the sea. He could see the beautiful red fire that was been depicted in the sky, as he couldn't help but feel calm, as the wind was blowing through the castle walls, but also the comfort of someone's hand been placed on his shoulder.

Looking down to his right he saw the calm smile of his newly friend “I may not know the full story of your past, but I know that you won't have to be alone in facing this. As you have done more then help us, you were able to fix and repair damages that could have taken years to repair, you were able to heal and treat any wounded that needed aid, when no one else could. You were able to give us the harvest again. For us to survive, but above all else. You were able to give us strength on continuing our lives, from children to elders that were on the Stranger's door. You were able to prevent that from happening, and that's something not easily forgotten Ser, and for that we will be forever grateful. As we Northerners say".

“The North Remembers, and it will always remember the ones who help it and those who harm it. You will always have allies to support you” she said with a calm tone, while looking outside the window. Not a moment later her expression changed quickly to that of shock, when she looked at him again, she realized that she was able to do something that many haven't been able to accomplish for millennia, and that is to get the Doctor to Smile Widely. Without him knowing about it, he thanked her for her kind words “Thank you M-Donella, I will always be grateful to be supported by you Northerners. Even though you all are a handful, when coming to your stubbornness” he said as he chuckled a long the lines.

A small blush could be seen in Lady Manderly cheeks as she puffed them “S-Stubborn, we are a proud people Ser, and no one dares to mock us like that. I swear if you didn't help us all this time, we could already have your head on a spike” see said as she lined slightly towards him, finger pointing at his face. As he raised his hands, they could only Chuckle more, as laughter followed for them to burst in the middle of the hall, were Servants, Knights, Lords and Ladies were passing by them with a slight glance of curiosity in their expressions.

Not a moment later, there laughter died soon, followed by silence, as both turned to enjoy the view of outside “What are you going to do with Roose Bolton” she asked “Nothing” she glanced at him as her eyes showed her worry “Nothing…I do hope that its just a mere jest" “No, I mean it. I don't need to do anything, as I know that he has no choice but to come to me for help" looking down at her, he saw her worried look turn into that of confusion, as she was about to speak, he was able to answer quickly “He won't risk having his Lord Paramount know that one of his bannermen, aren't behaving by his full authority. Since I have been given permission to attend to any keep that I wish to visit and see, he knows as much as I do, that I report directly to Lord Stark, and he knows that he has no choice but to cooperate with me” he finished with a smirk in his lips “Presumably he does, then I expect him to do it tonight. Well played Ser” she smiled as she made her behind him “Now, you'll have to excuse me, I must prepare myself. Although there is one more thing I meant to ask".

He turned to look at her as her hand pointed towards his chest plate “Do you need help with removing these arrows" as he looked down he saw about 5 arrows that were stuck in his chest “That won't be necessary, although I thank you for asking” he bowed a little as he heard footsteps moving away “It's nothing really, I shall be seeing you shortly, Ratchet" she said as she made her way down the hall.

After she disappeared from signed, Ratchet remembered to do what he intended to do before, as he touched his com “Isaac, do you read" “Loud and Clear Doctor” “Good, listen I have a package that I need you to analyze for me. It’s a substance that is highly dangerous do you hear me" “Yes Sir, I'll have one of the drones to pick it up" “Good, also prepare a cell, were having a visitor staying with us for some time" “Roger that, what about Energon Fueling” “The what" “Doctor, you should check your energon deposit” as a moment Passed for him to realize what he meant. He checked his fuel and saw that his statue's is very law ‘27%’ “Yeah, have that ready as well for me Isaac” “Will do".

As he lowered his hand, he started making his way towards his chambers and while walking there he started removing the arrows that were stuck on him.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
As Evening came, the City was quiet, not a storm to be heard, not a fight to be made, as the square was empty, not a soul to be seen, only the water could be heard, running quietly from the fountain. Along the bangs of its surface, a bright light could be seeing, and those with curiosity. Their reflection will be shown, along with the shining stars in the sky, been always accompanied with the bright Moon. Showing its light, down at the City Castle, and Inside of it, the Merman’s Court a great feast had been labeled to Lords, Ladies, Knights from all over Westeros. That have come to celebrate and meet the Bot who got rid of a crime syndicate that was terrorizing the City.

Lord Wyman had risen from his seat as he raised his cup, he toasted to him, and gave him a speech. Saying that he never had met a man such as him, and whatever he required anything from him, he just had to name it. Applauses were followed as every gaze was focused on him, he felt uncomfortable. As if he was a prized item, ready to be snatch by these eagles.

As he saw the Lord seat again, for the very first time he noticed the man’s family. Sitting beside him on his left side, was none other than his wife, blonde hair, Blue eyes and that confident smile, Lady Jessamyn Manderly, who beside her was Lady Donella. It appeared that both were in a deep conversation, something he couldn’t hear, but he did notice the constant stares and giggles that they were giving him. As he looked left of the table, he saw that Lord Wyman was having the same deep conversation. However, this time with his two sons. Young Wylis and young Wendel, who both stared at their father with atter attention, at what their father was saying. All the family was there, even Ser Marlon who was standing behind the table, like a pillar ready to act if anything were to happen. As he noticed that the commotion was increasing, he focused his attention to where the noise was coming from. 

Leaning towards the wall, he was able to distance himself from the large crowd that was been assembled in front of him. Originally, he was stationed to seat with a high-ranking table, which meant he had to seat with other noisy Lords who wanted to bargain with him. As he was able to escape from that, he was unfortunate to attract more attention of other people that wanted to talk to him. Although he was annoyed with that, he was able to enjoy some parts of the evening, by interacting with these people.

He talked to old people, that told stories during their youths. Some of them, saying that they fought during the War of the Ninepenny Kings, or as it was called, the Fifth Blackfyre Rebellion. He had heard of it, how that possibly the last of the known Blackfyres, raised an army of Bandits and with help of the Golden Company, he tried to conquer the Seven Kingdoms. Only to fail, and die by the hands of a young knight, who earned himself a place among the Kingsguard. As for other tales some said that they saw the last of the Dragons die, which would be a bit hard to believe. Since the last Dragon died at 153 AC, and even if they saw it they wouldn't look that young if they weren't at least a hundred years old, and more. As for other stories, well some were weird, or astonishing, or even peculiar. Like seeing a mermaid swim among the cost, and that if you kiss one, you won't just be able to breathe under the water, but you will also be blessed by the gods.

It was an amusing night for Ratchet, as he couldn't help himself but smirk to every conversation he had with these people. As time Passed, he was able to make his way to his current position, leaning to a wall, and staring at the activities that were happening in front of him. On the middle of the hall were there was plenty of space, couples danced as the musicians played loudly, then he spotted a group of men, competing on who would be able to drink more cups of cider, a ridicules game, but a game that he too played before the war. Then he spotted Lord Whitehill, doing the usual, proving to everyone that his stomach can fit a small village, as the man continued eating, small pieces of food would drop out from his mouth. As he turned quickly to see something else, he was able to spot a certain man walking towards him.

As predicted, the man leaned to the wall beside him, along with him, he was holding two cups of wine, one being offered to him “No, thank you” “I insist” “As kind as you are Lord Bolton, I must decline, as I am not able to drink or eat anything that you Humans consume” “Suit yourself” he said as he downed the cup he had offered. A moment passed as both were silent, none able to say anything. As the Celebration continued, so did the guest’s morale of being more drunk. He could already see the amount of unconscious people being left in the floor, while others were able to get at their sleeping quarters in one peace, alone or with company. The Night was still young, as he made sure to be ready for anything to happen he heard “I suppose that this is not something you would do back at home" he slightly glanced at him and said “Not usually no, back on Cybertron, they were parties such as this. But the difference was that most of us knew, when we had to stop and when things got serious we would unite, but that was a long time ago” he looked again forward “Do you miss it" Lord Bolton asked “No" another moment of silence passed “I suppose that you be expecting some kind of apology from me. As I have insulted your honor with my presence” as he was able to get his attention he walked in front of him as he continued “I know that you despise me as much as any man in the North. Besides I am a man, of ambition” “You're ambition is to Flay people” “Indeed, it is an act that has been seen by others as A-" “Murderous way of killing people for sport" As the man's eyes lowered he could see the anger appearing “It's an act that my Family has been doing since the Age of Heroes” “Yes I know the stories, ever since the Red Kings, your House had a feared reputation” “And we still do, and that's the truth, besides everyone knows that hiding something from us, is near impossible. A naked man has few secrets, but a flayed one has none”

As Ratchet glared at him “You do know that it has been banned from the North, ever since your House has bend the knee to the Starks" “It has, but that doesn't mean we can't do it to criminals” “Depends on the person’s crime" “Ha nonsense, a crime is a crime, and that doesn't change anything” “It changes everything, especially when having an impact on the one who commands the sentence” Lord Bolton eyed him suspiciously “What do you mean" “Nothing” as he saw the annoyed face he made he said “As much as I want to continue this idle of conversation of ours. I came here in hoping to convince you to come to my Keep and aid the wounded" “Mhm” “I promise you that I will have my men to be at your command" “You can keep your men. As long as you use them to patch up the Injured, so when I come I'll be able to see the situation, and if needed I will help anyone in need” “Very well you have my word" “Good, until then I expect-".

Unable to finish his sentence, someone had tapped him in the back, and as he turned around to meet the person who interrupted them. He saw none other than Lady Donella. As his eyes widened, he was able to be speechless when seeing her in a beautiful Blue/Greenish gown. Unable to talk, he woke up when hearing “Ser” “what" she smiled as she repeated the question, while raising her hand “Would you mind having this dance with me Ser" inside of him, he was hesitant. He never had danced before, but he didn't want to be rude as he reached her hand and said “It would be a pleasure, My Lady" he bowed slightly, and as he had completely forgotten his previous conversation with the man, they made there way to the dance floor. Where the music played softly, and the couple's danced slowly, he was able to spot Lord and Lady Manderly being in the middle of the stage.

As they approached, she turned towards him, and raised her hand to his shoulder while the other was holding his right hand. Unsure what to do she said “Follow my lead" and he did, as both were dancing among the crowd, he realized how the hall went quiet, only the music was playing, and as time passed he quickly adapted to the moves. As he started to take lead , his companion smiled and said “I see that negotiations went well" he smirked “As well as they could be" as they continued to dance he noticed something on her “Is that a new necklace” her eyes sparkled “No I had it, it belonged to my mother" the necklace was astonishing, as it had white shinning pearls around it and in the middle a red ruby shaped to a clam “Does it look bad" she said softly with a worried look “No My Lady, on the contrary it is beautiful” she blushed shyly as she tried to hide it.

As they did a few more spins, his dancing partner decided to bring back a matter he hoped that she had already forgotten, unfortunately for him he had to find away to get himself out of it “You never did tell me about your findings” “findings" he said with a voice of confusion, only for him to get a hard glare from her “You know what I mean, and don't try to deny it. I want to know Ratchet" she said with a demanding voice “I'm sorry Donella, but you must understand. That I can't say anything, not because I don't trust you" “But” “But because I don't want you to be harmed in any way, that's why I can't tell you anything" the music stopped and with it everyone as well, a round of applause was followed. Although he tried to move his hand slightly, it was grabbed tightly by her, and he saw the sadness in her eyes, as tears stared to show. 

With his remaining hand he touched her cheek and said “I promise to you that I will tell you everything, once we are far away from praying eyes” “Promise” he gave her a nod as they both compose themselves quickly, for Lord and Lady Manderly were coming in their way, and with them were there children as well “Ser Ratchet" said Lord Wyman as he hit him in the shoulder “I see that you're enjoying the festivities” “I am My Lord, it's quite an extraordinary feast" “Indeed it is Ser, we do know how to treat our guests, with music, drinks and food aha” *Ahem* “Ah yes, Ser Ratchet may I present to you my sons Wylis and Wendel, and of course My Beautiful Lady Wife, Jessamyn Manderley” as courtesy is dammed, he greeted them by bowing and as expected he reached her hand and planted a kiss “My Lords, My Lady, it’s an honor to meet you” “The honor is ours Ser, I hope you're enjoying tonight Celebration. For after all it is on your name we do celebrate” she said as she eyed him suspiciously, probably because of how Lady Donella was trying to hide her teary eyes from them “I-I am My Lady, I am grateful to have such wonderful hosts and hostess”.

As a loud booming laugh was heard from Lord Wyman he was able to be at ease since putting a smile on Lady Manderly as well “I am glad to hear it Ser, are you going to stay more in White Harbor” as she asked that, he could feel the stare from behind “Unfortunately, no My Lady. I be leaving tomorrow morning, for I have to report to Lord Stark” “Ah I see, well it's quite understandable” “Indeed, well boys you have to find another time to spar with the good Doctor" as he heard small complaining noises “Uh do you have to leave Ser, Can’t you stay a little longer" “Yes, pleasee" their pleas reminded him of the Stark children. How they would always ask him either to spar with him or tell them a story of his adventures.

“Now now children, there will always be another time. Now, run along and enjoy the Night” “Yes Mother" said both in union as they made their way towards the unknown, Lady Manderly however made her way towards her cousin and snatched her from behind him “Now if you excuse me, me and my Cousin here, have a lot to talk about” she said as she particularly dragged her towards the table they were sitting before, as Lady Donella was complaining all the way there, it was only met with deaf ears. Before he could pay his attention to Lord Wyman, he saw one last time a glance that was coming from her that indicated anything that had to do with the conversation they had before. Looking a bit sad he was met with loud smack in the back, by none other than Lord Wyman “Don't worry my friend, you will see her again, very soon” not knowing what he meant with that, he could only see the giant smile he gave him, which troubled him a bit, and as the light of the candles started to go out, so did the darkness grow in the hall.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
‘Primus Help me' as morning came Ratchet was able to pick up his prisoner, no matter how many times he squabbled, he made sure to gag him, and have a hood over his face, for safe reasons. He instructed the guards to take him out, while he made his way to the Merman's court, on the way he saw that last night's feast had caused a huge mess for the servants to clean. When he spotted Lord and Lady Manderly he had approached them and thanked them one last time for their generosity. In response Lady Jessamyn, told him that he will be forever welcomed here with open arms, and Lord Wyman promised that when he visits again, he will have another feast for him ready. Being grateful at both he thanked them again, and before leaving he had asked the whereabouts of Lady Donella if she was alright. Lady Manderly said that she was indisposed for today, and that her whereabouts were unknown. Although, she said it with a sad tone, he was able to catch a glimpse of a smile from both, which made him feel uneasy again.

When he made his way out to the courtyard he finally realized as to why both were smiling at him, so smugly. Outside waiting for him, was a garrison of knights, and a head of this garrison was Lady Donella. Waiting for him, above her horse, with a victorious smile. When asked as to what she was doing here, her answer was that her beloved cousin tasked her with delivering an important message to Lord Stark. Knowing that she won't say any more details, he stayed on his objective, and that is to have Cleon moved in front of the column. Moving towards the front of the line he saw Ser Marlon at the end of it.

“Ser Marlon, are you coming with us” he asked the Knight “Aye I am Ser, I am to guard Lady Donella no matter the cost" Ratchet nodded “Right…well is everything ready” he asked as Lady Donella approached them both “Yes, everything is prepared for the journey to Winterfell, it will probably take us a Fortnight to reach, However, her Lady will not fear as she will be protected by the best of Knights" she smiled “Thank you Ser Marlon" he bowed “That won't be needed” said Ratchet as both were now looking at him with confusion in their expressions “I beg your pardon” said Ser Marlon “It's nice of you to prepare provisions and an armed escort for a journey. However, we aren't going to walk or ride there" as he got them more curious it was Lady Donella who asked, while dismounting “And pre tell as to how were going to reach Winterfell" Ratchet looked at the Knight “Do you mind watching my prisoner” he got a nod for an answer, as he walked a bit further he touched his com “Isaac, I need the Groundbringe" curious at who he was talking to they were about to ask, only for them to stop as the wind started to blow harder, and as if coming from no where, a green energy light opened in front of them.

Around them shocked faces, as he has seen this scene before many times when visiting other regions. He turned to look at them “That's our way, come on" as hesitation was but a normal thing for them “Ratchet, this is madness, what is that" said Lady Donella with fear in her eyes, as he approached her. He grabbed her, by the hands and said “Do you trust me” a moment later she nodded “There is nothing to fear, come" they started to make their way into the glowing green field as they got closer, voices where heard from behind them “Men! We move out” shouted Ser Marlon. As they got closer, she stopped, her eyes showed fear and her hands were trembling “You can make it. I trust you” as he let her go he went in, and disappeared “Ratchet!” she yelled as she didn't know what to do, looking behind her she saw the hesitation and fear of everyone, and as she looked to her cousin, there was a brief moment of silence, before nodding to him.

Winterfell 

As he made it through, he walked past the gate of the Castle, and he saw the repairs he had done, and the people he had helped, as he made his way towards the middle of the courtyard a crowd was gathering. He could already hear them saying “Its him, it's him it's the Giant" “The Giant is back, thank the gods" “All the blessings to you Ser" “Ha everyone the Doctor is back" as the crowned started to cheer, he was only able to wave at them, and give them his best smile he could.

Not a minute later he saw two shadows moving quickly towards him, not being able to act quickly, he heard “Ratchet!-oof" he fell down the ground, as he was been hugged by two children that he recognized “Lady Lyanna, Lord Benjen" saying the names of the two troublemakers, had earned him a glare from them. Well from Lyanna, Benjen was considered adorable to give a glare or be mad “Raaatchet you know I hate been called a lady" “and you know our names" they pouted as he couldn't help chuckle to himself “I see that the two of you haven't changed since I have been gone” “You left for two moons" “Yeah" “You owes us” “Yeah" “You must take us for a ride” “Yeah" “Tell us more stories” “Yeah" “Aaannd we want to see that weapon of yours" “YEAH!” yelled Benjen “Kid breathe" and he did the Young Lord showed signs of his lungs would explode any minute.

“Hahaha easy My Lord My Lady, the good Doctor needs its legs to stand. Unless there not working properly, eh Doc" he smiled as he recognize the man in front of him “In your dreams Rodrik” laughter broke as the two troublemakers got off him, he was able to embrace the Knight of Cassel “I see you're doing well" “well I can't say that I miss our sparing matches, but I'll be happy to teach you some lessons" “Will see about that" before they continued to squabble he recognized two more individuals that were making their way towards him.

“Lord Brandon, Lord Eddard” as he made his way to embrace the remaining Stark Children, he was happy to see one of them particularly standing in his feat “Raaatchet, you don't have to use the titles you know us" said an annoying Brandon, while been squashed by metal “Yeah, his right you know" said the quiet Eddard “Oh you Starks are sure a handful for me to look after you" “Ha you enjoy every moment when you're with us, and you know that Old Man" “OLD! WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD, YOU BRAT!” as a small fight broke out, everyone could see how they weren't fighting serious, they saw how each and every one of them was enjoying the moment of having the Giant back at home.

As the squabbling continued so did the Groundbringe remain opened, and not moment later Lady Donella walked through first. As Ratchet spotted her, he released Brandon's neck as he turned to Rodrik and said “Is Lord Stark here" he asked as he got a quick nod “Tell him that he has guests” as the knight left in a hurry he looked at the youngest of Stark children “Kids I want you to go with Ser Rodrik, find your father and bring him here" “But, Ratcheeet" “Lyanna" he warned as he got a slow nod from her, as both her and Benjen left. The remaining Stark children were behind him as he made his way towards the Manderlys who were coming slowly out of the Groundbringe “That wasn't so bad now was it" an answer never came as Lady Donella was struggling to walk “I know it’s a bit tricky at first, but you will get used to it. I promise” moans were heard “Mhm, well eh” “Welcome to Winterfel-*PUKE*”

To be continued 

Finished I apologize for the long waiting, but here it is finally. As we can see a huge interaction with some important people, and hopefully we will see them again in the mere future. Now what did I want to say ah


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those of you that are following me in Fanfiction there seems to be a problem of sorts with the newest chapter, So if like its a long period of a problem then I'll continue posting here.

“Are you certain of this” “I am, Lord Stark every detail Is true, and I am afraid that there is more to this than meets the eye" after the garrison's arrival from White Harbor, Lady Donella and most of her companions that had followed were in a difficult position of recovering. After all, passing the Groundbrindge, was only logical for them to feel sick, especially when using it the first time. While, Lord Stark was prepared to welcome them, with all his heart. He saw their situation, and waited until the right moment to give them their Guests rights, as per tradition.

As he saw Lady Manderly, who cursed him for tricking her on following him to her doom, couldn't help but laugh, and as he made a promise to her that she would be back in no time. She gave him one last glare, before been escorted to her bedchambers.

What followed afterwards, was an immense long private conversation in Lord Stark chambers, who had a difficult time proceeding all the information that he was able to give him. From the letters that were on his desk, to the depiction of a hologram, showing the small vase that contained the virus in it, and yet too much to be considered for. As the man was in deep thoughts, his eyes closed and his hands creeping his head ever so tight.

“Why would the Citadel do this" he asked with gritted teeth and a heavy voice as he continued saying “My own Maester, plotting behind my back, and now this" he said as he released his head, and allowed his hands to rest on the top of his desk. Before looking at the Large person who was eyeing with a blank look “As much as I regret to informing you this. You have to know that Walys is not to be trusted” opening his mouth to speak wasn't something he was able to do “And with all due respect Lord Stark, putting the man behind a bar wouldn't be wise".

Raising his eyebrow, he questioned “And what makes you think that I want him imprisoned, and not beheaded” as he saw the change of look to the Doctor's eyes, he was able to see the fury in them “As much as I want to do the same. We can't have the Conclave be in alert with this. Once they know that their informer is gone, they would immediately act in vanishing every trace of their evidence” “Wouldn't they done so already. As they have influence all over Westeros, and they would surely have been notified by anyone that was stationed in White Harbor".

Giving him a small grin, he raised his right index finger in the air, and said “They do. But not as good as seen or heard” leaning backwards he gave him another questionable look “The Citadel is known for their influence all over. True, but that doesn't mean they can control everyone” “What do you mean" “The Maesters are known to give up, everything that has to do with their previous lives. That also, includes that they put their loyalty to the house they have been stationed” “Yes, I know that. What of it" “The Conclave would choose their men wisely, they wouldn't just say to every Maester about their plans, and of course not everyone would agree with their perspectives" still looking at him with a raised eyebrow “The Maester of White Harbor, Theomore. He doesn't know anything about the Conclaves intentions. I know that because my Drones have been monitoring every move of his, no raven has been sent towards the Reach, rather more to the North or South” this time he got a reaction of surprise, as he continued “Theomore is a Maester, but above all else he is-" “A Lannister” Lord Rickard finished, as he stood up from his chair, and went towards the chimney while staring at the flames.

“Exactly…” Ratchet whispered “From your reaction Lord, I suspect that you knew of Theomore's motives" “Oh I knew a while ago. But that's not what surprises me, it's the connection of it" now it was his turn to look at him with dumbfoundness in his look, and before he could ask “It's obvious for them not to approach Theomore. Because Theomore would definitely report to one person only” as he turned to look at him, Ratchet was obvious as to who he was referring to “Tywin Lannister"

He nodded “If he knew what the Citadel was doing, it would give him an opportunity to gain the King's favor again" widening his eyes he immediately realized what he meant “So it is true. There have been quarrels with the King and the Hand" as Lord Rickard made his way towards his desk again “More then you realize, they were once friends if you believe it, and as friends it would be clear that the King would point out his friend as The King's Hand. However, as days went by, the King grew jealous of his Hand's achievements, and now Aerys would try to blame anything or make him look bad in front of his court".

While trying to proceed everything, it was clear that Tywin Lannister would take any chance on naming the true enemies to the King, and a King whose appetite to burn everything was a key role to it. If what he heard was true, Wildfire could be the most devastating weapon that the Targaryen’s use as their main weapon. Ever since Dragons have been extinct, it took a real crazy person to create something like that. 

“Sooner or later, there is going to be another Hand” as he got his attention, he saw Lord Rickard reaching out to give him a piece of paper “And it would seem, that our problems just started to grow even more" as his curiosity grow, he reached it and stared at it.

“Lord Rickard Stark  
Warden of the North, you’re here by summoned by King Aerys second of his name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm to attend on an urgent matter that needs to be discussed. Regarding the so called Giant of the North, there for you shall attend with his Royal Grace during his time on Duskendale, which will take place in a fortnight, until then.

Yours faithfully 

-Grand Maester Pycelle of Kings Landing"

‘How many titles does that man have' as he finished reading it, he looked to the person in front of him. By all standards points, both were called to meet the King.

“When did the letter arrive” “Last night, which means that we need to get prepared to leave, as soon as possible” “There is no need to rush Lord. As we can use the Groundbrindge to teleport us there, quick and easy” seeing the horror on his face “That won't be necessary Ratchet. Perhaps riding there will be more…sufficient" hearing his anxious voice, Ratchet was able to determine as why, he couldn't blame him, it was an unforgettable picture to remember. However, with an idea he had in mind, he might be able to change his point of view.

“Mhm…I might be able to ease your anxiety Lord Stark. As I might be able to come up with some curtained pills that would help you withstand the energy of the Groundbrindge” seeing his skeptical look he was able to see a small nod coming in view “Would that actually…work" “Yes" “Very well, if those pills work then we shall use your machine. Until then what are we to do with remaining locations of the Conclave" “Knowing that those pills will work, I can teleport us near the Duskendale road. From there I'll be able to investigate the camp side that is near the Gods Eye. Once done we will be able to resume our destination”.

“Good, we shall prepare. Tell me when those pills are ready” “Very well, ah I almost forgot” once again, getting his attention “Yes” “During my time in White Harbor, I was able to get in contact with a certain Lord” “Let me guess, Lord Bolton" he nodded as he saw the distasteful look in the man's face “I'm guessing he sought you out huh" “Yes, his request to aid him, was…quite…unexpected” the man had taken a large amount of air before releasing it “He is his father's son” “What do you mean" “Rooses father, was a fearful and cruel man. I've known him for a short time, and I can still remember his…insecurity with outsiders” there was a brief moment of silence before he continued “You need to finish your work with him as soon as possible. Don't forget we have other matters to attend” “hm”

He bowed slightly as he made his way towards the door “and Ratchet" he stopped as he looked behind “Be as discreet as possible, we don't want to draw any kind of attention” he nodded as he came out of the door, only to bump into two individual's that were waiting outside the chambers.

One of them he recognized as always Rodrik looked like a stone pillar, ready to face anything that might happen. As for the last individual, being an Elderly man with a white Beard, brown eyes, and having one of the most responsible jobs in the North. Besides being the Steward of Winterfell isn't as easy as it looks “Lord Poole, a pleasure to see you again" “The pleasure is mine Ser, if you forgive me. But there matters of states are needed to be presented to Lord Stark. Have a good day gentlemen”.

As Lord Poole had entered the chambers, he and Rodrik had made their way towards the Hunters Gate. On their way small talks could be heard by both of them “Any news" “No, other than having to visit the most dreadful place in the North” “Oh do I know it" “Every person here does" “Does it belong to a paled Lord whose constant mood can be irritating” “Yes" “ha Dreadfort" “mhm…” “it could be worse" “doubtful” Rodrik's low chuckle could be heard around the courtyard. As they came about the open gate, with two guards watching over Cleon.

“Believe me when I say, that it's not the worst place to be. From what I know the Iron Islands are a hellhole, no food, no manners. Only Krakens, eager to plunder and kill on our lands" said Rodrik with a hint of anger in his voice.

“That's there only way to survive, isn't it, and from what I remember no one was willing to lend them a hand" Rodrik stopped a few feet from the gate as he looked at him with full anger in his face. 

“You can't actually mean that, the Krakens are known for their brutal ways, they don't know the meaning of the word, negotiations. Even if someone did try, they would be dead long before they bowed before another Lord" he said, Ratchet understood as to why he was being so aggressive towards them. From what he could recall, there have been numerous attempts to negotiate with the Iron Islanders. Although, tragedy would only follow afterwards. 

Rodrik approached “Even if they were willing to change, it would take a long time of work and dedication for them to change our minds, at least for me" “Agreed” as he nodded to the guards, they left with the prisoner still standing and mumbling every second he had in his will.

“Right, I best get going then. I need to make sure that he is put behind a cell" “What did he do to deserve it" “Lots of things, telling you outside isn't the wisest thing" “Very well, we should go and drink, for once" “I-" “you don't drink I know, but worth the try" Ratchet nodded, as he grabbed Cleon by his shoulder and started to walk towards the forest.

“Wait aren't you using your…lightly thingy” Rodrik asked, as they stopped and the Doctor turned around to look at him “As much as I want to use the Groundbrindge, I'm in no position to clean my floor" with that answer he resumed his destination while hearing the laughter of his friend “Well, good luck ha" as he watched them disappear inside the forest. He remembered that he had to train the new recruits, he was about to leave when his eye caught four shadows going the same way as the Doctor did “May the old gods be with you Doc" with that he resumed his daily work.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Better get yourself comfortable, your stay here will be a long one” as he said that he could hear the mumbling coming from him. Estimating that his fear has gotten the better of him, is but mere conclusion. Getting the blindfold off and the gag was perhaps the worst idea he had “W-where i-im I, what are you going to do to m-" grabbing the man’s mouth and focusing his attention to him was something that made him more afraid “You will be silent, you hear me" a nod came in slowly “Good".

As the gate closed behind, they approached further in ‘I better get those pills prepared’ “Isaac" he called as a drone came from above with Isaac speaking “Welcome back Doctor, you're energon refueling is ready. You've been gone to long for your energon deposit to dry fully” unable remember that, he checked to see his status ‘9%, well almost dead' “I’ll do it soon, but for now. Do me a favor and take this one to one of our cells" “Yes of course" as a door opened by the wall, two robot drones came into view. As each took Cleon's hand, they lend him towards the elevators, that would lead towards the collection item floor.

“Right, any news of late" “No Ratchet everything is going as instructed. All projects are been worked on, as quick as possible. Project T.M. is almost complete and Project R.A. as well. However there two items, that we need to accomplish it" he said as he showed him the items they needed for it ‘Well one visit to Ironrath is in order, and looks like Rodrik is getting his drink after all' “Very well I'll shall see it later, in the mean time I need you to prepare a new package of medicines, bandages, healing lotions, and my equipment”.

“Will do Doctor" he approached as the elevator opened “Good in the mean time I shall have to prepare some curtained pills, and need to refuel as soon as possible" “What of the kids" he stopped just before entering “What kids" “The Stark Children".

For the first time Ratchet never imagined that Isaac had an interest for the Starks, he would ask multiple questions about the place they were in. But never personally ask someone's else life status.

“The kids are…in good condition. Brandon as always is lazy when doing his duties, Ned has his silence, but does his best to interact with others, Lyanna is wild no one is able to tame her, and little Benjen has his way of making things more…lightning” as he finished he looked to the drone that Isaac was using “It is good to know there mental and physical states" he looked at him with a questionable look “Why ask now".

As the drone came closer, it opened its screen to show him something he wasn't prepared to see. As his eyes widened, he saw four figures standing outside of the gate that he just entered “Because, it appears that they are standing outsid- “YES I CAN SEE" not been able to contain himself he started making his way towards the entrance as he had to figure out how to deal with four certain wolves.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“I swear I just saw him getting inside the rock" said Lyanna as she was knocking on the rocks that she assumed were magical. For her and her siblings were following Ratchet all the way here, or so they thought.

“Lyanna it's a dead end" said Ned behind her trying to calm her down, while failing miserably “No you saw as I did, he just went inside this-this m-magical door"   
*Pfff* snorted Brandon “The only thing we see is rocks, and more rocks. Admit it little sister you lost him" as he finished, he earned himself a glare from her. As she pointed her finger at him.

“If you're here to complain then leave, no one is pressuring you to stay, brother" “And what, have Father yell at me, no. Besides whose going to look after the three of you" with that he earned him two more stares from the rest of his siblings “You wanted to come as much as we did Brandon" “Yeh" said Ned and Benjen “What no I did not" he argued “Ha whose lying now, eh” said Lyanna as she was able to make him even more angrier. As a small argument broke out between them, the hall forest was quiet. Only the loud voices of them could be heard.

“My fault, if you paid more attention in front of you, and not your big ego of foolishness. We wouldn't be in this position right now" “My foolishness, your stubbornness got us into this mess. You wouldn't stop wondering where he was living, but no it's your childish behavior, is what got us in to this problem” as they continued to argue with each other. Ned was comforting Benjen as he was usually uncomfortable when seen his siblings fight.

Not a moment later, a voice was heard from behind them “What are you kids doing here" as everyone jumped when hearing the voice. They tried to search the source of it, however the only thing that they were able to see were rocks “Don't you kids have other things to do in your lives" Ned approached “Ratchet is that you” “Yes" “Where are yo-" not been able to finish.

Suddenly they saw a large gap been opening in the middle, as it split the rock wall in the middle of the way, and there they saw an irritated face “I'm here" said Ratchet as he walked out to meet them, while there expressions turned that of excitement “Wow" said both Benjen and Lyanna, while their elder brothers just stood like statues not able to process as to what happened.

Seeing there expressions he said “What, never saw a gate open” no answer came as the children were taken by surprise when seen that gate open “What are you all doing here, don't you have studies to attend, or duties at this point" he said while turning his attention to the eldest of the children.

“Does your father know you're here" not a moment later, a quick reply was heard from his side “We wanted to see, where you live” not the answer he was looking for. Lyanna was trying her best to try and get a glimpse from behind him, while benjen was trying to do the same only to be stopped by Ned “We didn't mean to bother you Doctor. We…well Lyanna wanted to see were your workshop is" “Hey, you wondered that, as much as I did" came the voice of the she-wolf. 

Scratching his template he was too exhausted to deal with them as he “So all four of you wanted to see where I live" he looked at each of them, as all four nodded at the same time “And you couldn't just ask" Lyanna spoke “Even if we asked, would you let us” she leaned her head with a wide grin on her face ‘No' “Yes” seen everyone's reaction to him, was but a blank face, as if they knew that he wouldn't let them in.

Not because he was cruel or anything, but he preferred to stay alone, work alone, analyze alone or even design a new medicine would be preferable for him…alone. He never would imagine to have children around, running through his stuff. Now that he thought about it, there could be huge consequences if he let them in.

“Kids, I have work to do, so I need you to run a long, and go back to your business” “All alone" asked little Benjen, as he looked at him. He saw the teary eyes forming “Sorry kid, that doesn't work on me" in response he got a pouty face from him “We understan-" unable to finish his sentence Ned was immediately interrupted by his sister “But if let us go, all alone. We could be hurt along the road back" “You have two older brothers to look after you. I am sure that they are able to protect you. Besides I expect Rodrik's training has been paying of” a slow nod could be seen by both of them, or as sheepish one at that.

“Yes, but what if we get attacked by Wildlings, they could kill us in spot” “ISAAC" he yelled as the drone came out from behind “Yes Ratchet" “Give the kids a status report for any Wilding activity” “Yes of course. Hello there I can assure you that there 0% of Wildings in the area of the forest" “See, no Wildings so your safe to go".

No response or any attention was been given to him, as all four were paying attention on Isaac's drone “Wow" said both Benjen and Lyanna “Are you one of those flying metal things" asked a weary Brandon, while holding his sword, as did Ned “Hello Children, my name is Isaac I'm a super intelligent computer, that is programed to help the Doctor on his daily basis, it is nice to meet you" Ratchet crossed his arms while looking at the scene in front of him.

“What's a computer" asked Lyanna “What's a P-Program" asked Benjen “Good questions indeed. A Computer is a highly but also sensitive at times machine, that can carry out sequences of arithmetic and logical operations, it can carry out all sorts of programs. Of course, if programed correctly. For example, my program is been designed to serve and work by the bidding of my master" as they looked at Ratchet, Ned was about to ask something only for the Doctor to catching him by surprise “No, he is not my Slave. Isaac is been constructed and programmed to serve the one who is able to reprogram his database, if and only if the person is successful”.

“What's a reprogram" asked Brandon “A good Question. A re-" “Alright that's enough, questions later” as he shoved Isaac to go back in “Prepare the cable" “Right away" he returned his full attention to the Stark Children again “And you kids need to go back to your father he would be worried” “He is in dispose” said Ned “After you left, Father went to Last Hearth, he had business to discuss with Lord Umber. Something about iron, been ready to be delivered but with the mountain clans having trouble to cooperate he had to make sure that a fight wasn’t ready to break out” said Brandon “And who’s in charge while he is gone" as seen the smile appearing on the oldest of the Stark children he would condemn who ever had the idea on having it “Me" ‘Of course…’ as scratching his templates again he was too tired to deal with any of this.

“Mhm…don't you have to run the castle while Lord Stark is gone" “There is always the steward" “Lord Poole can't do everything” “Eh he has Walys to help him if he needs it" irritating was the best way he can put it, as he was already fuming with all the anger inside him, only for him to give up in the end. He signed as he took a moment to think ‘Primus, save me from this torture’ “Alright” he yelled as he got their attention “You win" Lyanna’s eyes sparkled with excitement, as did Benjen's. For Ned and Brandon, they had but a smile in their faces.

“However,” he yelled as he raised his hand, “There three rules you need to follow” as seen the disappointed looks he continued “First, no touching anything without my permission. Second no running around, you stick with me, and Third always listen to what I say, do I make myself understood” all of them nodded ‘Good' “Well, welcome to my Workshop” he said as he turned around and went inside. Not wasting any moment sooner, they all followed.

As he heard the footsteps from behind, Lyanna was walking on the left side of him, while Ned was by his right side. As for Brandon and Benjen, he would assume that they were behind him “Wow" said Lyanna “Why is it so big" “Believe me when I say, it's supposed to be bigger than this" “What do you mean" pausing to think of a way to explain it, he could tell them how he was bigger than a tree. But he was too tired to tell it “A story for another time” as he heard the whining from her, he just ignored it. 

“Ah Ratchet, why are those polls staring at us" said Brandon with an uneasy voice, as the rest saw what he meant. They too started to worry, because in their view they saw Two large metal boxes with four poles staring at them “Those are turrets, they are the main defenses for an attack. Don't worry they aren't a threat…for now” Ned spoke “What do you mean for now" “They won't shoot you, unless you draw your swords” he said as he turned to look at both who were ready to draw their swords “I advise you against that idea, if you don't want to be terminated” taking his advice they tried to remain calm. However, the constant stare of those machines was quite uneasy.

As they came closer, they by passed the turrets while seen now, two glass gates been in front of them “Right” said Ratchet as he approached near the center, they saw two glowing bottoms been in the middle of the gates. As he bushed one, the left door opened “Is that a magical door" asked Lyanna with excitement, as he entered, he stood in the middle “No, this is called an elevator. Come" “As they run inside Brandon stood on the right side of him, while Benjen stood on his left, and the rest behind “Fascinating” said Ned while touching the glass “You kids can think of it as a large box that can move on its own" “What, impossible” the Doctor leaned a bit as indicating of the possible ways he has done to do the impossible into making it quite possible. As Brandon got the message “Right" “mhm As I said the way it can work is by electricity, as its powered by it” “And how are you going to make it work" “That’s by thos-" “Ouuu Shiny" “No, kid wait" unable to stop little Benjen from pressing all the buttons of the elevator, meant that he had a long way to go until he reached his floor. Harding his stare, the boy hid behind his brother’s leg, as his expression changed that of sadness “I-Im sorry".

*Sign* “It's alright kid" he smiled at him, trying to make him calm down “Looks like you're getting a tour" with that said, the excitement came back “Really" said Lyanna “Yes…” “Alright" yelled Brandon as he got a few of the rest to look at him with a hard stare, but that was quickly replaced with them panicking as the Elevator started to move “What's happening” asked Ned “It's moving, as I said by pushing a button it will automatically move towards the destination you want" “I-its…weird" said Lyanna while leaning in corner of the glass, and trying to stand in her feet as much as possible, as did everyone else.

As they tried to compose themselves, they all heard a voice say “First Floor” *Dink* and the door opened “What was that" asked Benjen “It tells you what floor you have arrived whenever you have forgotten or…just been a constant annoyance for us to hear" as he finished the door were wide open as the Children spared a glimpse to see the floor they were in. To their surprises it was a floor with “Why are there…uhh garbage’s all around” said Brandon “This is the Scrap Floor" “Scrap floor" “Yes, it has every part or everything that is not useful here” “Why have those here then" “It's my resources for my experiments and for my construction plans. Basically it's a small factory for me to use, when I have plans on building something” as he finished everyone could hear the hammering of metal “What are you building” asked Ned, he grinned as he said “That's a secret” and with that the doors closed, and the elevator moved to its next destination “Why a secret” asked Lyanna, with curiosity in her voice “What I'm doing right now, is going to help the people of this planet" “Really" “Yes" “What is it" “Classified” with that he earned him pout from her, “Not fair" she whispered.

“Garden Floor” as the doors opened “Garden floor" asked Ned this time “Yes this is my Plantation Garden" as their eyes widen they saw four paths cleared to walk through the enchanted garden, as lots of plants of various colors, and shapes are been depicted “Wow" Benjen said as he was about to leave, before a hand was reached to hold him “YiepepeP, there is always a time to see around when I know that I'm able to be with you young one" with that said, a disappointed Benjen remained with the others, while someone asked “So this is where all the medicine is coming” “Yes, each plant that you see, has its unique vitamins and substances that I am able to mix, and make it into the medicine that I use. Every one of them are plants that I have gathered over each planet that I have visited" Ned been satisfied with the answer, he asked another question that related to the floor “What are those rooms at the end" seen the two rooms he was asking “The right door leads to another plantation” “Really" said Lyanna “Yes, however I forbid you to ever enter it” “Why" “That room contains the most deadliest of plants in the Universe" “What" everyone yelled “Why keep them" asked Ned “Even the slightest of poisonous leaf, can be abstracted and used as a powerful medicine. That's why as a scientist such as myself, has to be careful with what he uses during a procedure” with that he got small nods from them “And the other room" “That's my Chemical Laboratory, it's there that I make all my healing potions, and discoveries” “Discoveries” asked Benjen, as the doors shut and the elevator moved again “When I have free time, I usually analyze any kind of diseases that may harm any kind of species” “Really" “Yes" “Could you teach me" with that he got all the attention he needed, as his siblings were shocked to hear from their younger brother wanting to learn chemistry “Benjen don't you want to be a knight, or a ranger like the Night's Watch” asked Ned and Lyanna “Maybe…” Ratchet could only grin at the lad “Maybe one day, I'll show around kid" with that the boy smiled widely, while the others grow a bit jealous of the way he treated Benjen “Would you show us as well how things work here" “…No" “Why” “You would probably detonate the hall place, if you ever get yourself a blaster… which you won't” a small scowl was heard from her.

“Third Floor” as the doors opened, loud noises could be heard from inside. As every person, except the Doctor was covering their ears “What is this place" yelled Brandon, as he saw huge hands grabbing all kinds of things from metal, iron, wood, to weird colored robs been put together “That's the main Inventory factory floor, it's we-” “WHAT" yelled Lyanna as she couldn't hear with all the noises that were happening around. Seining the difficulty of hearing, Ratchet pressed the bottom to close the door as the elevator moved to their final destination “Right, better I presume” as he asked he saw them, trying to massage their ears “To loud" said Ned “Loud" said Benjen “That was my main Inventory, that's were all the construction of my plans are made, from the smallest detail to the largest” “Why was it so noisy" asked Brandon “There some particular Projects that I am working on, that are needed to be finished as soon as possible” seeing the curiosity of Lyanna he immediately answered “Classified” and with they reach the next floor “We have arrived” “Forth Floor” *Dink* as the doors opened Ratchet was the first to get out, as the rest followed.

“That's my main headquarters, welcome to the Navigation floor" as they saw a large room, been occupied with all weirdest of things from a Large Glass been at the end of it, to a Large Ring been on the right side “What's that" asked Lyanna as she pointed towards the Ring, as he turned around he said “That's the Groundbrindge”, as a second passed they were immediately astonished, as they saw the huge copper Ring been the one that they heard and seen, to be having the ability to teleport the Doctor to every corner of the planet “So that's the thing that can teleport you everywhere” “and the thing that made those men,thr-" “Alright alright enough of that, you kids remember to be behave while I need to refuel” as they Concentrated on him, they saw that he was seating in a large metal chair, and in front of the huge class. As they approached him “Refuel, for what” asked Ned “My energon deposit” “you're what" as they saw a cable from the roof coming down, Ratchet immediately plugged it to his hand, and as they saw a glowing pink liquid been transferred to him “What is that” asked Brandon, and to their astonishment/surprise Isaac was the one who answered “A very good question” as the screen open for Isaac's voice to appear, everyone panicked “Kids” as they heard Ratchet's voice been stern they calmed down “Listen" and they did “This is Energon, it's the main fuel for every Cybertronian, like you humans who survive by eating and drinking. Energon is the same way for the Doctor to be kept alive” said Isaac as they were marveling the sustenance “So that's Energon" “Affirmative”.

As a minute passed Ratchet asked “Isaac, status report” as the screen changed to that of Ratchet’s anatomy “You're at 13%, you need 2 hours more for it to reach 50% and another 3 hours to reach it 100%” as he was annoyed with the long wait, he sat even deeper in the chair, before remembering that he had quests to entertain “Would you Kids like to see, your homeworld from the view of a drone" as he asked, quick nods were seen from all as they gathered around the screen “What's your favorite place to see" a moment Passed as they all thought of a place that they would like to see. Suddenly “The Eyrie" said Ned as he got them by surprise, with that Ratchet nodded “Isaac" “Yes Ratchet” “Show them The Eyrie in Vale" “Right away" ‘That should keep them distracted’ as the screen changed to that of depicting The Great Castle of House Arryn, everyone saw the towering rock, and quickly talks could be heard among them, with that following questions, he knew that Isaac would be happily answer them, so the only thing he could do now is to close his eyes and go to a deep sleep.

To be continued 

A/N

Hey guys been a while, I apologize for the long wait, but College assignments have been gathering up, that and it's been…very very weird lately. Things are happening and the Covid has been getting on all of us. 

Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I thought it was worth it for you guys to finally see a bit of Ratchet Workshop, and as for those wondering about the turrets. If any of you have played Trans. Fall of Cybertron, there Is a seen were Optimus Is about to enter a hall, and like everything went red. Imagine those turrets been depicted above.

As always, I hope you enjoyed it and ill probably be seen you soon, Stay safe.


	9. Chapter 9

“Ratchet!” he heard a deep voice calling him, but that was not the only thing he could hear, gunfire “Ratchet!” the voice was familiar “Prime…” “Ratchet, stand down” opening his eyes he saw the glimpse of a figure standing above him, he couldn't clearly see, but he did recognize the silver/copper color, mixed with red lines “Prime…why" he said in a weak voice “Why did you do it…” he said as he tried to move his arms, only to fail at it “Why…” and with that, he fell back unconscious.

“Ratchet…” “Ratchet" “Ratchet!” feeling the cold metal on his face he rose up, eyes widening “What" he said paralyzed, unsure of where he was, but the person standing before him calling out his name, was unquestionable as to who he was “Maccadam” “Ratchet only one drink, and you fell like a Seeker trying to navigate through the Sea of Rust, Ha" said the short bot, behind the counter while cleaning a glass. Uncertain again, he looked around, and seeing that he was indeed in MACcadm’s bar, the loud music, the dancing, the disco everything was here as he remembered it, and yet he couldn't recall, as to the last time he has been to this place “How…” he said, while scrunching his eyes “Mhm…how indeed” leaning towards the counter, he concentrated his full attention to the bot bartender in front of him “Is this real" the Bartender didn't reply immediately, as he continued cleaning his glass. Once finished he put the glass in front of Ratchet, and turned to grab a bottle of energon “Maybe, Maybe not" he said while pouring him a glass, and leaving the bottle in the counter “Doesn't matter really, what matters is what is to become of you Doctor" not expecting to hear that from him, he grabbed the glass in front of him, and took a sip ‘Good as ever' and said “What do you mean, Maccadam" the bartender smiled “Ratchet” he said with a small stern in his voice “In due course, there will come a time, where you'll be tested, and you must show courage, there will come a time were you will find yourself guilty of charge. Though proven innocent, you must show compassion to the work you're doing, and there will come a time, were you have to face the greatest challenge the universe has ever put, and where the tide of war, will change forever" 

Unsure as to what he heard, he asked “What does that mean" he smiled, and chuckled at the same time “Don't you worry, you'll find yourself in the midst of friends, and allies to help you” “But" “But nothing, young Bot. For now, you must wake up" “What!” “Wake…up" his body started to feel heavy, his eyes closing as everything started to blur, and then his body fell, ever so deeper to the dark abyss. Only for him to hear a voice calling him again “Ratchet…” said the familiar voice, he could hear more voices in the background “Ratchet” “Isaac” “Ratchet!” Eyes widening, as he rose from the chair, while breathing heavily.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Doctor, are you alright” he heard the familiar voice of Isaac, as he gave himself a moment to compose “You mumbled, while sleeping” ‘A dream…it felt so real’ He looked straight up, seeing the control room, to Isaac's drone looming over him, and Benjen’s face looking a slight worry “Are you hurt” he asked. Ratchet turned his head to look at the young lad, as he leaned back at his chair, while at the same time he gave Benjen at pat in the head “I’m fine, don't worry little one" the answer didn't really satisfy with the young Stark, as he stayed close to him for any need. Ratchet turned to Isaac “What happened” no quick answer came as “DIDN'T YOU SEE, YOU JUST SAW BY YOUR OWN EYES THAT…".

Hearing the loud noises, that came from behind him he turned his head slightly, to see the three siblings arguing with themselves “What did I miss" he said, as he turned to face Isaac, as he saw from his corner of his eye, that Benjen was getting closer to him “Weeeeelllll…. you see" as Isaac had trouble to find the correct words, the Doctor realized that the monitor was still on. Depicting the mountains, the blue sky, and of course the impenetrable Eyrie. Ratchet refocused his attention on Isaac “Isaac” he said with a stern voice, as he got his attention fully “Tell me what happened” as a moment passed, he could hear the increasing argument of the Stark siblings.

“As you ordered, I showed the Stark children, a little bit of how the drones worked. I gave them the detail, that since the drones are under clocking mode, they couldn't be seen by any” “mhm" Ratchet hummed as he picked up Benjen, and put him on his lap, while the boy was grateful he was clearly uncomfortable with the conversation they were having “Continue” “And so, I had the drones to perimeter the area around the Castle, each one showing a different kind of view, of course” “mhm" “However” said Isaac, as he clearly could see the discomfort from both of them “Out with it, Isaac" “Weeeeeell, as I changed every so often the channel for the Stark children to see, the different kind of view of each drone. One particular channel, that was shown had a…heavy impact on Lady Lyanna" hearing the last bit, Ratchet’s head leaned in question “Why" “…Apparently, one of the drones that was viewing the area, had picked up a signal that indicated an important person alongside the people…well several actually” “Such as” “Oh it was Lord Jon Arryn, Lord Royce, Lord Corbray, Lord Redford-" “Isaac" “Yes Doctor" “Back at the matter at hand” “Oh yes, forgive me. One of the drones picked up one of the nobles, apparently it was Lord Steffon’s eldest son, Lord Robert Baratheon". He immediately recognized the name as he was not only the heir of Storm's End, but he was also been fostered by Jon Arryn, as was Ned, for all he could remember both of them had met, and became swift friends.

“What of him" he regretted the words that came out of his mouth as he heard footsteps coming closer “HE IS A PIG, AND I WILL NEVER MARRY THAT HEATHEN” Lyanna's voice was heard as “IT IS NOT YOUR’S DECISION TO MAKE" Ned's came later. As the first figure came in sight, the teary face of Lyanna coming to view, he could clearly see the anger, and sadness that see was feeling, as she leaned closer to the control room, with putting a great distance from them. Alongside, came the rest of the Stark siblings, the boys were also angered by the situation, a situation that he didn't understand.  
As Isaac came closer to his ear, he whispered “Lord Baratheon, was caught by Lady Lyanna, doing…” “doing…doing what" Isaac wasn't the one who responded to that question “Whoring" was the response of little Benjen who caught the Doctor by surprise, him and the rest. As the youngest of the Starks said one of the most inappropriate words he had ever heard. Not that he didn't hear it from the rest of the population, but coming from a child nevertheless, it was an outrage “Benjen, were did you hear that word" said Ned as he approached his little brother, grabbing him from the ear, while Benjen tried to resist the pain “Father’s soldiers always talk about it, and Brandon too" and with that everyone's attention was focused on the eldest, who by now felt uncomfortable with the attention. He averted his eyes from them, as he tried to find something else to focus on, not paying attention the glares of his siblings.

“Alright, that's enough” said the Doctor as he put Benjen down, rose from his chair, and then looked at Isaac's drone “Isaac, status report” “You're at 54% Doctor, I would highly recommend for you wait a bit more" as he reached to remove the cable from him “I don't have time, there’s work to be done, and yes Isaac I'll come back to recharge” with that, Isaac gave a nod, and reposition himself in the computer, while his drone went back to its place.

“As much as I don't like to meddle myself in your affairs, it is vital for all of you to understand. That you have a duty to do, no matter how bad it looks now, it may change in the mere future-” his answer sparked another debate, as Lyanna stormed herself directly towards him, and finger pointed as well “Do you have any idea, what Father wants me to do” “Marry-" “Marry to that brute" she now pointed to the monitor, rather than him. Ratchet clearly saw her dislike of marrying the man, in truth he never understood as to why people with high power, gave their children away. For politics, of course there was always a part of it, but if the child doesn't want to marry, what is there to be done for it. 

As he was about to open his mouth, Ned stepped in “You have no choice Lyanna, it is vital as Ratchet says that we have a duty to do. Do you actually believe that Father would decline the marriage after he had put so much work in making a trade embargo with Lord Hoster Tully, and Lord Arryn" with a red face she said “HE NEVER ASKED ME IF I WANTED TO" she screamed, as for Ned’s face showed signs of frustration rising quickly, he was about to respond to his sister's outburst, Ratchet snapped “ENOUGH!” he yelled, as everyone froze in place, never would they imagine to see their dear beloved Doctor yell in anger.

Benjen hid behind the chair with fright, Lyanna looking down at the floor, Ned showing signs of fear, and Brandon showing no sign of care as he stood, and watch the scene in front of him, although his grip on his sword tightened “This is no way to behave. You all are Starks, and Starks don't behave like mindless drunks” he said, as he calmed down, he turned his full attention to Lyanna, who's tears could be seen falling down the floor. In response, he grabbed her shoulders, never so tightly but tight enough for her to focus on him “Through the years of my spark, I have never experienced love, and I never really thought about it to be honest. But I know that love is something that every living being deserves to have, and find. In the end, that's what really matters, and if you're Lord Father has put this proposal for an alliance, and a trade embargo. Then I might be able to change his mind".

With the last sentence been spoken, all their jaws fell, as hearing what the Doctor said. Lyanna was the first to react “Really" she said, while wiping away her tears, a smile started to appear “You would change it" she asked with full of hope. Ratchet kneeled down, as he “Yes-" before he could continue though, Lyanna jumped to embrace him “Thank you Thank you Thank you” as he returned the embrace, he had one last thing to say to her, that matter dearly to her “There’s no need for any thanks. However,” he said as she looked at him again “Know this, If I am able to change Lord Stark mind of you marrying to Lord Baratheon. You must realize that sooner or later you will have to marry another. So…are you certain that you don't want to mar-" “NO I DON'T” she said swiftly, interrupting him again, as he gave her a glare “Sorry" she said head looking down.

He signed ‘Starks' he thought, as he rose, and turned to the rest of them, who by now Benjen was out of his hiding, smiling at the finished quarrel. While, he was glad that he was happy Ned, and Brandon weren't as happy as their little brother, either a scowl was in their faces or a disappointed look, and he knew the reasons as to why. He approached Ned first “I know your friend” he said as he saw Ned looking at him with sadness “But if you're sister is not willing to marry him, that wouldn't mean that your friendship would end" “You…don't know that" Ned whispered “I know that your family, and family comes first” with his right arm he grabbed Ned's shoulder “And besides, if he doesn't like it, and as you humans say. To Hell with him" he said, as he could hear the small laughter coming from behind him, and the small smile that appeared on Ned's face “Yeh…you're right" he said as he chuckled. Ratchet nodded and turned to the last, and most difficult individual he had to cheer. Brandon wasn't having it as he was sulking on his own, his back facing them.

“Brandon-" he started, only “Save it. I don't want to hear it" he said, with a cold voice. The Doctor didn't want to argue, as he “I-I" before he could even finish his sentence *Alert* *Alert* *Alert* everything went red, as the Starks drew their swords, and Benjen run to Lyanna embracing her for what was happening, Ratchet remained calm “Isaac, what is happening” he said as he turned his attention to the screen. Everything stopped, the alarms, the red color that made the siblings feel anxious, and Isaac appearing in the screen “Doctor, I have detected a group of ships headed towards Bear Island” Isaac said, as he switched to the map, showing the intruders “How many" “There 6 Longships” “Colors" “Black, with a golden squid in the middle" “Greyjoy’s” yelled Brandon “Isaac, is the weapon ready” “Yes doctor" “Good, bring it in” he turned and made his way towards the elevator, the Children following behind “What are you going to do" asked Lyanna “If they won't listen to reason…then I have to fight" “Finally, it was about time for some action” said Brandon as he was about to step inside, Ratchet raised his hand, indicating to stop him there “You're not coming with me" said Ratchet as he pushed the button for the First floor. With an irritated face Brandon said “WHAT!” Ned was the one who continued, before his brother could create another scene “Ratchet, we can fight” “I don't doubt that, but as long as you're under my watchful eye-" “Doors Closing” “you're not going anywhere” and with that, the elevator went up with the Doctor leaving a frustrated Brandon to fuss, and the rest to try and ignore him.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(POV)  
Unknown 

It has been 2 days since we left home, as we headed towards Bear Island to blunder and raid. For me it is the first time to raise my sword, and my shield. Never would I thought that I would see battle not until I closed my Fifteenth nameday. But as our men who but followed our fierce Captain to blunder without the authority of our Lord Reaper of Pyke, which was stupid. We would definitely be in trouble if we returned empty handed, especially in the position we were in. In the beginning, it was but a mere suggestion to follow our ancestor’s ways, without any second thought, a mere laugh. Only for Captain Harr to rely the men, and leave Pike to find glory and fame. I never would have joined, if not me been fostered by him. My father's decision to make me a true Ironborn, and not some wet greenboy of the southerlands. If not for that I could probably be doing more useful things, rather than raiding, and killing innocent people. 

‘But I know that life, has its horrors, and Joy's' he thought, as he gripped the helmet his was wearing, trying to stabilize himself from falling in the deck of the ship, knowing that if he did, he would become a laughingstock for the rest of the men. As the wind blew harder, and the men's morale kept rising. His Captain's laughter kept growing ever more “You feel it boy, do you feel the air in your lungs” said a bald headed man, with a long beard, and a hysterical laughter “That's the feeling of Glory, and the taste of Gold" while ignoring him, he still continued “This raid will be remembered as the greatest achievement we have ever done" he yelled as the men roared “Never again we will be denied to blunder” he continued, while the men still roared “We shall raid every kingdom from the North to Dorne, and they shall remember us, as to who we really are” he said with a huge grin as all men cheered his name , and made preparations for the upcoming battle.

Captain Harr, looked at me, and said “You see that young Harlaw, this is true power, and this is how you make a legend out of yourself. As the world will know me as Harr the Glorious” he laughed hysterically, as I continued to ignore him. It wasn't a wise decision, as the man came closer to me looking straight to my eyes “Do you disagree Boy" he asked as he stood right in front of me, towering me like a giant ready to smash a dwarf in bits “No Captain, but is it really necessary to go for a raid. Lord Q-" “Lord Quellon Greyjoy knows nothing, his but a coward. Staying at his palace, and weeping like a greenboy, and letting his people down" he said, ‘Can you blame him, he already lost two of his sons, and his eldest is trying to stay alive, while been suffocated by greyscale, it won't be long before...’ as he dazed to the wooden floor, he completely forgot the conversation he was having with his Captain. The man's face turned to a scowl, as he spitted beside him and said “You're a disappointment boy, if you don't want to be a part of this, then go back to your books” knowing that he was tempting him to do it, so he can tell his father more about his ever disappointing son, of how he disrespects the old ways. 

Ignoring his Captain's insults, he refocused his attention at the task at hand. Bear Island was in front of them, he heard tales of that place. Shield Maidens fighting like Bears, and how they could turn into Bears if they wanted to. He didn't believe it, but the mere thought of fighting a bear, was but a nerve-racking feeling. 

As he saw the shore of the Island, he could already hear the orders of his Captain “Prepare for landing” as the men hurried to grab their weapons, he could feel his pressure rising. As he scanned the Island's surroundings, he could clearly see the tall trees, the sand in the shore, but no one to defend it, only a man stood there.

Eyes widening, focusing on the man in the shore, standing all alone ‘Is he crazy' as he run towards the front, bumping through his crewmates, while also hearing their insults. He could but ignore them, as he reached the front of the column, eyes focusing on the man. But to his astonishment, it wasn't a simple man, rather a tall one, he noted the full metal armor on all his parts, and blue eyes ‘A greenboy knight here…is that pipe on his shoulder’ he questioned in his thoughts as they came closer, he could now see the man standing alone in the shores. Only to recognize the person, who wasn't a person but someone who he heard tales of him “Giant” he whispered “GIANT" he then yelled as he got the attention of everyone on board, he run to middle of the crowd “The Giant" he said “The Giant, T-The G-Giant of the North” this time louder stuttering a bit, and pointing to the direction of the Island. As the men saw to what they were up against, whispers were heard amongst the men as they heard Tales of a metal Giant living in the North.

“Hold fast men, it is but a mere man dressed in knighting armor. Nothing to fred, he is but a lie nothing more. We are Iro-" before the Captain could continue a loud voice was heard “RAIDERS OF THE IRON ISLANDS, LEAVE AND GO TO YOUR HOMES, THERE NOTHING FOR YOU HERE. THIS IS A WARNING RETURN HOME, OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES” as they heard the thundering of the voice coming from a shore, the men started to tremble. Most suggested to turn around as they didn't want to anger the Giant. But the Captain wouldn't listen.

“Stand your ground men, we can almost taste the glory, show Courage Ironborn" his words were deaf to ears, as “Captain, we need to go back. His A Giant, and if the rumors are true, he has the power to eradicate us" said the young Harlaw to his commanding officer, only for him to be punched in the face by him. Sending him crawling down to the ground “SILENCE” he said as he looked to his men, with fire in his eyes “We stand our groun-" “LEAVE NOW OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES THE IS YOUR LAST WARNING” as they heard the thundering voice again, the men started to fear for their lives. The young Harlaw stood up in the right corner of the deck massaging his face, only when he rose his head to look up, he noticed that 1 of the 3 longships that were sailing along side, started to withdraw “COWARDS" yelled the Captain “I swear to the Drowned God that I'll have your h-".

Suddenly everything stopped, the wind, the tides, the men shocked expressions, and worse of all the explosion of one of their longships that had been decimated to pieces. In its place only ashes, and burned men yelling for their lives. His eyes widening as it happened again, one explosion to the other. They were been picked off one by one, as they cried for their Drowned God to save them, or their mothers to come and take them, none were able to move, not even their Captain, whose talk of glory, fame, and courage were all gone, in their place was but fear. As young Harlaw rose to his feet, he run towards the steering wheel, and grabbed it with his full might, trying to turn their ship around as fast as possible. Eyes closed, and his constant mumbling of a prayer to the Seven, could be the only solution for them stay alive, another explosion was heard right next to them, they could only wait, and pray.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Rodrik Harlaw, had saved the day, but with the cost of many lives. Only two ships remained from this supposed triumphant journey. Now, only the dead will weep, and the living will face the punishment of disobedience.

(POV)  
Ratchet

As the remaining ships left, Ratchet could see the smoke rising in the air, and the continuation of the fire of what remained of their ships that he destroyed. He gave himself a credit, the new shoulder cannon was working accordingly. As he deactivated it, he refocused his attention in front of him. As the Moon started to rise, its light shined to the bodies that were washing ashore, from old people to young. His face darkened, he didn't want to you use force, but he knew that if he didn't. More lives could have been lost if he didn't intervene. Only Primus knew what more he had to face, on his path.

A drone came to his side, as it opened its speaker “That was incredible" two voices yelled. As Ratchet was brought back to reality, he focused on the drone “You saw that” he asked, as the drone opened its screen to show the kids, watching closely to their screen. Each one had an amazed expression “Ratchet! Ratchet! Ratchet!” yelled Lyanna “No" he simply said, which in response she gave him a glare “You didn't even hear, what I was about to say” “No, I'm not teaching you to use it" a pout was seen from her, as giggles could be heard from Benjen “Ratchet” said Ned “mhm" “Would you…teach me to use a blaster" wide eyes showed on his face, never would he imagine that Ned would ask him that. Lyanna yes, it was understandable but Ned “mhmm…Maybe" he said bluntly.

A gasp was heard from Lyanna “Thanks Doc" said Ned with a large grin, while his sister glared at him, only for an argument to break out ‘Here we go again' he didn't bother to hear what was said, he clearly was annoyed at the constant retaliation that was happening between them. However, if someone were to look closer to the Doctor's face, a small smile was appearing ‘Brats' he thought, before he could say or do anything a rustle was heard from behind.

Footsteps could be heard coming closer, Isaac said “Ah the Mormont’s are coming” he said as he got the attention of the kids, as they stopped arguing, and focused on the scene. Lyanna was the first to say “I get to see Shield Maidens, finally" she said with excitement. Although, the Doctor wasn’t able to agree to that sentiment “I hope that SHE isn't among them" “She" questioned Brandon, as he continued “Whose sh-” before he could finish his sentence “GIANTTT!” yelled a loud voice, as Ratchet heard the voice he immediately run in the opposite direction of it, he shouted “Isaac Groundbrindge” “Yes But" “NOW" as he run more, the greenish portal opened, and as he was seconds away from entering “GIANTTT, FAC-" before the person could finish, the Doctor with his drone disappeared in front of the Mormont host that came to aid him. Dropping the shield, the person said “Dammit, I'll get you next time Giant" she said with determination.

Cave

Ratchet run through the portal, and as it closed behind him, he thought ‘That was close' “Soooo" said Brandon, “Who was that" “No one to concern yourselves with" he said as Brandon, continued to smirk as he raised his hand in the air, indicating his surrender “Suit yourself” ‘Brat' he walked towards the control room, as he disengaged his shoulder cannon, and leaving it to the corner of the control panel. As he turned to see all the Starks gathering around him, he said “Right, it’s time for you kids to go home" hearing their disapproval he raised his hand In the air “Your Lord Father would have arrived by now, and he would be worried for you” as a moment passed they all nodded “Good, Isaac" “Yes Doctor" “Put coordinates for Winterfell” “Are they going to use the Groundbrindge” hearing the last sentence the children got excited “Yes" “But won't they get nausea” that’s when he snapped, he had completely forgotten about that part, as did the children, and remembering the scene from before “Alright, you Kids wait here I'll be right back" the Doctor said as he rushed to the elevator, and pushed the button “Doors Closing" leaving the children, and Isaac alone. As they were alone, one of them had a mischievous smile, as turning to look at the shoulder cannon that Ratchet had left behind. It was the perfect opportunity for that person to see it up close, before approaching it however “Don't even think about it, dear Sister" said Ned as he caught her red handed, while Lyanna could only scowl.

20 minutes later

As the Doctor came back, they all gathered around him “Right this should do it" “What's that" asked Ned, as they all saw gray pills in his hands. Ratchet, grabbed one “It’s a pill, that will withstand the energy of the Groundbrindge, while passing through it without harm" he said as he gave one each, and following behind was Isaac with cups of water for them to swallow it. As they taken the medicine, they immediately were disgusted with the flavor “Uhhhh… gross” said Lyanna, as the rest of her siblings agreed “It tastes bad yes, but it will work for you not to get dizzy or worst, and you're welcome” he turned to Isaac “Open the Groundbrindge” Isaac nodded as he activated it, the gate opened with the portal glowing ever so brighter “Well, I'll see you around" he said, as “Can we come back" asked Benjen, as the question was related to every one of them. They looked at him with hopeful eyes, as he gave himself a sign, while scratching his eyes for a moment, as they still looked at him “Fine" they finally smiled, as they heard him agreeing for them to come back “But” they stopped, fearing to what he was about to say “I can't have you running through the forest to come here. Especially the dangers that lurk here. So, in three days, I'll come to Winterfell, to report to your father, and to bring you something” “A gift" said Benjen with excitement “Yes” “What kind" asked Brandon, “It’s a secret” giving him a pout he could only laugh at their reaction “Yes yes, your displeased. Now run a long now you're Lord Father awaits” with that, the Stark kids said their goodbyes to him saying they had fun, and how they couldn't wait to see him again. As the portal closed “Right, back to work" said Ratchet as Isaac followed behind him “They are quite the interesting Children, I have to say I quite enjoyed their company" said Isaac as he went in the elevator, as he pushed the button “That they are my friend" he said with a smile “Doors Closing"

A/N

Hey guys it has been a while, sorry for the long delay. However, I can say now that I am done with this semester, and Christmas is nearly here, so I'll have plenty of time to focus again on the story. Now I know many of you think that Harlon died young as a kid, true very true however I want to give him a chance in this story, as for other questions regarding this chapter I swear to you that you will get answers… well most of the answers as the story progresses.  
I hope you enjoyed it, as I'll get right into writing the next chapter, until then stay safe.


	10. Chapter 10

Day 1  
Before departure 

After the Children left, our dear Doctor had immediately gone to work on the medicines that were needed for the journey to Duskendale, which didn't take long for him to complete them. 

Afterwards, he went to rest, and recharge himself as Isaac wouldn't let him continue without him having repercussions on his energon deposit. Although, he didn't like to be reminded of his position of low energon, he knew that in the coming days. He will have to face many great challenges, as per told by Maccadam, or so he thought.

His dream was a complicated subject to acknowledge, for it was a rare thing for him to believe in visions of the past or future. A matter he had to look into, but in the meantime, he had a job to do.

A job that he needed to finish, before he could move on to his rest of his projects, and to do that, he had to go to the most unattractive place to have ever existed. A visit to the most dreadful home in the North, a visit he had long tried to avoid, and with good reasons. Rumors, and gossips are one thing for someone to feel concerned about visiting the place. However, it's another when History, relays the details of all the nastiest things that have happened under the rule of House Bolton.

A great deal of tragedies, and misfortunes have come to those who have tried to cross against the Boltons. Death, is the least of concerns, especially a quick one, which there isn't an option to begin with. As the years pass, their kindness ever dwindles, and as for them having a since of modesty is not something to be spoken.

One of those examples is Dreadfort, a big Castle with its big towers, long walls, but dreadful as ever. The years haven't been kind to it either, and as for the depiction of it. Was but a sore in the eyes of the Doctor.

When arriving to his destination, just outside of the Castle. He could see the monstrous fort, standing in front him. He had taken every will to come here, not an easy thing to do. But his expertise was needed, as he saw the large number of tents lining up around the Castle. Presumably, the injured villagers were stationed there, as soldiers would flock in, and out. While the silent sisters, ever so vigilant to prepare the bodies of the dead.

As he started to approach the first of many patients that he needed to inspect. He was stopped by the armed men, who were guarding just outside the camp. Of course, questions were asked for what intentions he was here for. In reality the Doctor ignored them, as he passed by them. Not giving any notice of their yelling, and threats.

As he came in to the first tent, he saw many of the people who were laying to their beds, and with all different kind of conditions. Others were scared, traumatized, legs or arms were broken or even cut off, head injuries, and of course Sickness.

“Right, let's start then"   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
2 hours later

“There we go, good as new. Just remember to give this to your mother. Every morning with water, and she will be back on her feet in no time" handing over the vase with green pills to the young lad that had glimmer in his eyes, he nodded rapidly “Thank you Ser"

He smiled, and turned a brief look to the woman who was one of many who were traumatized or shocked by the incident. The woman gave him a small smile, and whispered in a very low voice, that was barely even heard “Thank you".

However, the Doctor nodded, and rose to his feet, his Backpack on his back, and his suitcase on his hand “Have a good day" he said as he nodded one more time, before turning towards the exit of the tent. To his astonishment, he had forgotten how many tents he had visited, and how quickly he was able to cure or help the people in need ‘A new record' he grinned as he walked the long path towards outside nodding along the way towards the patients he had looked before going to the child's mother, each one had given him a small bow towards him, a show of respect, which he appreciated deeply. 

As coming out of the tent he heard “A Giant there you are” a young voice said, as he saw a young man with black hair, a very short beard, and a constant grin on his face “Took a while to find you. Now that I have, Lord Bolton seeks an audience with you Ser" said the man, as he looked at Ratchet with anticipation, and… excitement. The Doctor in response “And you are" he asked with curiosity. The young man smiled as he raised his hand in the air, pumped it to his chest, and with bride he said “I am Ser Walton Steelshanks, however people around here call me Steelshanks Walton” he leaned his head “Why" “Not sure, maybe cause I'm wearing steel greaves, or maybe cause I'm good with a sword" he said, again with pride. 

Ratchet studied him closely for a minute, while the man’s nerves began to appear. As he couldn't tell if the Giant was glaring at him, or trying to intimidate him. Either way, it soon ended as Ratchet said “Why would Lord Bolton, request me if not coming here for himself” he asked with venom in his voice.

Catching the meaning behind that voice, young Walton said “Listen here" he said with a deep voice, trying to intimidate him as well, or at least trying “My Lord has a lot of business to take care of, he doesn't have time for the likes of you".

Young Walton tried to make himself sound as tough as possible, with no avail. However, what he got to see, was something that will haunt him for a lifetime, the Giant with an evil smile said “The Likes of me…mhm…Such as a shame, really. I know better than to question Lord Stark's, orders when he said to have all of his bannermen to report to him of their conditions. Although it appears that some of his men didn't listen, and of course that had bad symptoms for all of you” he leaned closer to his face “However, in this situation I can assure you, that the likes of me, are the only thing keeping your men, and your dignity alive".

Walton gulped, seeing the sweat drooling down his face. He could only assume that he'll faint any moment. Surprisingly, he didn't, young Walton only gave a slow nod, and as said “A-Apologies I-I meant no d-disrespect” he said in a low trembling voice “None taken" The Doctor leaned back, as he notice the large crowd that gathered around them. 

He refocused his attention at the man in front of him “S-Should I inform Lord Bolton, that you're in dispose” “That won't be necessary” he said as he started to make his way towards the main gate “I suppose you can take me, to see Lord Bolton” said Ratchet “Y-Yes of course" said the man, as he tried to keep up with him.

On their way, Ratchet could see the courtyard, to his Astonishment it was a lot smaller than the one in Winterfell. However, he noticed the armed men, all staring at him, with great wariness. Swords, spears, and crossbows, could be also seen, ready to be armed, as if there were going to a war. 

It was unsettling, not knowing what they were trying to do. Maybe a show of power, maybe because they were expecting him, and knowing what had followed during his stay at White Harbor. They could expect an outbreak from him, although it was unlikely ‘Show offs'

As they entered the Castle, he couldn't be more spooked at seen the darkness of its halls. Nothing could be more unwelcomed, then the stench of decay, and he could tell. How the stain of rotten blood could be seen in some areas of walls.

He couldn't help, but ask himself as the reason that he came in this horrid place. As they continued walking, he noticed a large wooden gate in their way. As the man bushed through, he realized that they came into the Great Hall.

As Walton told him to stay, while he went to fetch his Lord. He spared no moment but to scan the hall he was in. 

To his surprise the hall could use a bit of an upgrade. As he said before, modesty isn't one of the things that is considered in some people. The roof was leaking, the wooden tables were creaking, the windows were barely allowing the daylight to come in. Only the torches were able to light the hall.

However, before he could continue checking out anything else. He noticed something disturbing, about the torches. Specifically, the handles that were holding them.

As he approached one of them ‘A-Are those’ he focused closer only to see what it was ‘Human-' before he could finish his thought a voice spoke “Hands" said the deep voice.

As he turned around, he saw the great Lord Bolton standing just outside the entrance of another door “Those are Human hands" he said as he approached him.

Ratchet was taken back with what the man said, as he glanced one more time, at the skeletal hands that were holding the torch, and later he to approach the man.

“Human skeletal hands" said the Doctor with uneasiness “Yes, Hands" said Lord Bolton, as they met face to face. One could say that there was a challenge in their eyes, or even anger.

“I thought flaying was banished in the North" asked Ratchet “It has” said Lord Bolton, as he continued “Those have been here, a thousand years” “Ever thought of redecorating them" “No, I can't say that I have" a pause was made, as silence has drifted in the hall no one spoke, only the wind could be heard.

After a moment Lord Bolton was the one to break the silence “I believe, that congratulations are in order, for a well done job" he said, as Ratchet got the meaning of it “Yes, it would be a shame to let any more innocent die. Besides there few in this world who care about civilians, then others" Ratchet said with a hit of sarcasm.

The man narrowed his eyes, as expecting a feared reaction from the Doctor. Unfortunately, for him he got nothing but a grin from the Cybertronian.

“Nevertheless, I suppose from where you come from, lives are a significant prospect of someone's honor” “No” Ratchet said with frustration “It is the Duty of someone like me. A Doctor's role, to intervene were it is necessary to protect or save a life, no matter the rank of the person" “Very noble of you".

Silence fell again, as both restarted their eye contest, but not a moment to lose a cough was heard from behind them “My Lord" said Walton, trying to ease the attention between them.

Lord Bolton returned to the man, with a glare. In response Walton cowered before him, however with a swift move he refocused his attention to Ratchet.

“To business then" he said as he turned and started making his way towards the door, were Walton was standing beside “Business” Ratchet questioned “I don't believe we have any kind of business to talk with, Lord Bolton" he said. As the Lord turned to look at him, and said “There is one more patient you need to see" and with that he left the hall, making way towards the unknown.

The Doctor was hesitant to follow, not sure if it was a trick or a trap. However, from the looks that Walton gave him, he pleaded to follow him. With a heavy sigh he did.

As he went pass the door, he saw stairs going up, and as he started to climb them “What is your Lord planning to do with me" he said, to Walton who followed him behind. In response the man had a heavy heart in his voice “No plan Ser, only salvation” the response that was given to him, had taken him by surprise. Not wanting to ask more he continued walking the stairs, to yet again to an unknown destination.

As five minutes passed, Ratchet was able to catch up with the Lord, who was but standing in the right-side corner, of yet another door, only this one was smaller than the rest. Indicating a chamber of someone’s.

Before he could ask “In here” the Lord said, as he raised one of his hands, and bushed the door to open. Signaling him, to get inside, to which the Doctor was hesitant but followed his instincts, and walked towards the open door.

As he came closer, he started to hear coughing, coming inside the chamber. By his calculations, the sound was not of an adult's, but a child's. As he ignored the Lord stare, he stepped in the room, and inside was a boy laying in his bed coughing constantly without none stop.

As he came closer to the bed, the kid was the exact resemblance of his father. Turning his head to Lord Bolton, who stood beside him he said “That is my child…Domeric, has been like this for fortnights. The Maester can't do anything to help him” in that very moment he saw something that no one has ever seen, fear.

Coming from a feared man such as him, is but a rare sight “I beg you, help him. The only thing I have from Bethany, is my son". Now realizing the true purpose as to why he had requested him. He immediately began his work.

Leaving his equipment down the floor, he raised his hand to scan him, and see the symptoms of his. The boy was sweating endlessly, and the constant shimmer of him, indicating that he was cold could only mean one thing ‘Winter Fever' he thought as he immediately turned towards his Backpack opening it, and trying to search a specific vase “It's Winter Fever, what have you given him to try and sustain or at least reduce his temperature” he asked as he kept searching for the one thing that could save the kids life.

“Dreamwine, or Milk of the poppy. The Maester said it would be effective as a pain killer, and that the Domeric would be cured in no time" he stopped as he looked at him “Dreamwine, is only able to resist the fever, in a standard amount. It's effective as it some small degree, but Milk of the poppy is highly lethal. Especially to a child, it could have killed him" he said with a stern in his voice as he continued searching. 

In the same moment, another voice was heard at the door “My Lord" said a confused voice, sparing a glance he saw, what appeared to be a Maester. The Maester couldn't say another word before “OUT NOW" yelled the Lord, as the man in ropes bowed in fear, and left giving a glare to the Doctor, before leaving.

As he found what he was looking for, he turned to Walton, and said “I need a cup of water, now" not a moment to lose the man did as he was told. Ratchet refocused his attention to his young patient, as he got one pill from that vase he was looking for “What is that" asked the Lord “It’s a pill, that will reduce, and fight the fever. Once disperse, it will immediately interfere with his immune system, specifically his antibodies, with that his temperature will be reduced” Ratchet took the glass of Walton's hand, and Immediately treated the boy with the pill. Once he downed it with water, they had to wait for the pill to take its effect.

“Now" “Now we wait" as a moment passed, they could see Domeric's breathing had slowed down. As well as the reduction of the coughing, which was a good sigh “You do know that you're lucky" said the Doctor “Whatever do you mean" “If a child had the Winter Fever, they wouldn't last long, usually on their third day, his parents would mourn him. You are lucky to have in possession, a Maester. While others…struggle to keep their Children fed up" he said, as he saw the small remorse on the Lord's face “No one is lucky, if they aren't careful enough. The gods bid it to take someone's life then so be it. Man is at fault, that is true. But we to are weak and mindless animals, that is why the powerful are able to survive, and the weak die" “No" he said in a low voice, as the Lord glanced at him “That is why everything needs to change, and that is why I fight to keep the living alive as long as possible. Not the gods, not the universe but knowledge of caring is but important in this world”.

Not another word has been said between them, as they heard shuffling coming from the bed, a voice was heard “Father" Lord Bolton immediately went to his son’s side, holding his son’s hands as tight as possible, while smiling at him. As he gathered his equipment, Ratchet made his way outside only to hear a low voice say “Thank you”

With that he nodded not looking behind, while continuing his way towards the main gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Merry Christmas  
> I hope everyone is spending their time with their loved ones, and that everyone is safe.
> 
> So, I finally got to the point where there is a small interaction between Ratchet and Roose, and I know this scene feels familiar as to the scene were Ned was needed to be looked after. Well, I can assure that it isn't the same, as to the point of this interaction was for all you to understand that some characters in this story will have some intense interference with the Doctor. However, it won't mean that is going to be led to death, for those characters who disagree with Ratchet, no no, my point is that some will try to look intimidated but perhaps they have a soft spot in their hearts. You never know, of course.
> 
> For now, I will continue writing of course. But the next update will be next year. So, I wish you all a Happy Christmas, and A Happy New Year, and above all else stay safe.


	11. Chapter 11

Day 2  
Before departure 

As the night had arrived, the stars glowed in the sky, and the people that slept in their homes peacefully, one could say that silence had fallen over Crofters Village. However, if someone listened closely to the deep shadows of Wolfswood Forest, were the animals rose from their nest, and were they knew that in the cover of darkness. They would safe, from the grasps of humans, and their constant hunt of them. Not that they wouldn't rise in the light of the sun, and knowing that the Forest was a dangerous maze, were anyone could get lost easily in it, if they knew their way around it. However, precautions are always necessary to take, when needing to venture out in the open.

But it wasn't the same case over two moons ago, when the earthquake had happened, all the animals could feel the impact coming, and they were prepared. And, when it stopped, they continued their lives, as it was before. Although, it wasn't the same, as before. As their Forest had an unlikely guest in its territory. A Giant, walking among them, of course in the begin it was great deal of insecurity. Not knowing what that Giant could do to them, but as time passed. They were able to understand, and see that it wasn't a threat, but a friend. Seeing him, walking around the Forest, collecting samples, and investigating its surroundings. They knew it was a friend, and not because it didn't use violence against them, killing them in sight. But, the opposite, saving them from time to time, when one of them was injured, he would help, and step by step they accepted him in their Forest. To this day, they wouldn't fear him, and to this day they wouldn't fear to always hear the constant clashing of metal inside his home. Even if they are curious, they would never venture to his home of wonders.

Besides, inside that Cave only darkness could be seen. Only one room had its light switch on, and were bubbles, Vases filled with all kinds of liquids, but also the constant predicament of explosions. *BOOM*

“COUGH-H, COUGH-H, COU-A I-Isaac status report" “It appears the experiment went wrong...again. Also, who switched off the lights" Inside the Laboratory, we see our dear Doctor covered in black smoke all over his face, and the same could be said to Isaac, as he had a hard time seen “A Scrap" said Ratchet, as he grabbed a cloth and started to wipe his face “This is the seventh time we tried to do. Even if we always change the ingredients, it always goes wrong" he said, as he opened his eyes he could clearly see again. Once that he turned to Isaac’s drone, and help him clean his screen “Ah thank you Doctor” he said, as Ratchet tossed the cloth to the table, while he went and checked his ingredients again “What are we doing wrong Isaac, we have tried everything we could, but nothing works" he said, with a slight disappointment in his voice “W-well-" “I have come up, with any kind of formula that I can think of" “Well I mean-" “How is it, that it’s so hard to make an antidote, that will penetrate, and destroy the virus" “…” “I didn't expect my medical career to disappoint me”.

As a moment of silence passed, Isaac had finally had the opportunity to speak “I-I don't think it’s your medical career that disappointed you, Doc" he turned to look at him “If not that then what" “I think, that your thoughts are elsewhere” “…What" as the drone came over the table, Isaac had activated his laser “Well, I believe that the ingredients are fine” “Then why doesn't it work" “Maybe it’s because you got the wrong ingredients” as it hit him in the head. Ratchet’s eyes had switched between the formula, and the ingredients he had, and when he came to realization that he got the wrong items for it. 

In response to his clumsiness, he frowned “Uh-huh damm ingredients” “I don't think it’s the ingredients at fault” he turned to look at him again, but with a hard glare “And whose fault is that…mine" Isaac didn't respond immediately, but the Doctor didn't need one, as he knew he was the one that had paid the price. He sighed as he sat to his chair, while rubbing his eyes “Why didn't you tell me” “I tried, but…I saw that you’re in disposal” “In disposal…Isaac I'm right he-" “Mentally I mean" he looked up, finding Isaac drone, flying above him “Your thoughts are elsewhere, Doc. Is there something in your mind Doc".

As the question had lingered inside his optics, he couldn't help himself but recall everything that happened in this short period “In a matter of speaking…Yes, Yes Isaac there is" as his mind, started to recall all the things that had happened, before he arrived here

1# Flashback

After he had taken care of with his business with Lord Bolton, he came to a realization. That the man had a soul, and he saw when he had to check his son, Domeric. The poor boy had caught the Winter Fever, it was by some miracle that he had survived that long. But in the end, he was glad he had helped, but what he wasn't glad for was the sight of their Maester giving him the look, of hate. That had him think of all the possibilities of its outcome, one particular was a simple report to the Citadel to conform his movements. They were on to him, sooner or later they would make a move on him, and he doesn't know how they are going to do it. But for now, he had other things to take care off.

On another note, his next business had been to visit Hornwood. In the beginning it wasn't in his schedule to visit the place, but when its location was near him, he couldn't resist but pay a visit.

Besides he had wanted to check on young Halys, and his father's condition. Since, the last time he was here, the old man had the same situation as his last patient. Winter Fever was a crafty disease, it targeted all kind of ages. Thankfully, he was always prepared to defeat it.

As he recalled, he was walking towards outside the gates of their Hall. Walking beside him, was young Halys, wearing his clock, and fur. As the sun was setting down, the man said “Thank you again, for your assistance, Ser"

Ratchet had turned to him, with a smirk “Glad I could help, although like I said before. I am no Knight, you don't have to call me, Ser” in response the young Lord gave him a smile “I know, but still I'm grateful for all you have done…Ser".

‘Huh, his a stubborn one" he nodded, as they had reached outside “Now remember, a small drop of this with his water or tea, every night. Before bed, that would help him sleep, much more peacefully” “Will do” as they reached the stairs that led down to the courtyard. 

“So, what now, Doctor, are you going back to Winterfell” asked Halys “No, I have some work to do at my lamp, I need to prepare for the trip to Duskendale” “Ah, yes well I wish you the best. However, I am afraid that your lab has got to wait" Ratchet looked at him, with a questionable look “What do you mean-" before he could finish his sentence a horn was heard coming from the gates that were opening. And once opened a small group of riders came through it.

What he noticed about them, is that they wore more furs than any other person he has ever seen. But the most distinguished thing, that gave them away. Was one of them caring a banner, with a black field, and a white sun in the middle ‘Karstarks'.

As one of them, dissented from his horse, he started to climb the stairs. He was able to recognize him, as been one with a long black beard, and the same name as Lord Stark’s . Halys was the first one, to a dress the man “Rickard!” he yelled, as the heir of Karhold reached the top, he opened his arms, and yelled “Halys!”.

As the two men embraced each other, something had ignited in his spark, something that he really couldn't describe “How have you been" “I'm alright. Although, I'm surprised to see you here, no raven came with your attentions of your arrival” “Yes, you must forgive me. There was no time for us to send a raven” “By the sound of it, something must have happened” “Indeed, I am need of great assistance" as the heir of Karhold turned to look at Ratchet, he said “Doctor".

Ratchet gave him, a small bowing, as he said “Lord Rickard" he raised his head “To what can I assist you with” as he saw the small exchange of looks between the young Lords, Halys had understood the meaning behind it, as he spoke “I'll shall leave it to you then, gentlemen” he said before giving them a nod, and then disappearing inside the hall.

As they started to walk down the stairs “I thought, that I would find you in Dreadfort" he looked at him, surprised by his knowledge of his presence at his previous visit “Yes, I was. However, I had to see the conditions of my previous patients, as per my duty" the Karstark chuckled a bit “The rumors of you never cease to amaze me Doctor" ‘A great more rumors’ “Might, I ask as to what rumors you refer to" “Well, it depends. The smallfolk speak of a demigod walking amongst us. Others, say that it is the Stranger coming to punish us for our crimes" “And…the Highborn" “Well, I don't know what they think about you, in the South. But I know that every lord, and noble in the North, is indebted to you” 

As they reached to the courtyard towards the rest of the riders. Young Rickard, had turned to look at him with all seriousness “And I would be more indebted to you, if you help me" “Of course, I'm at your service. What is the situation” for a moment the young Lord hesitated, looking around for any praying eyes, until “My Father, he is ill” 

Not what he was expecting to hear, as the process of hearing what the man said, completely took him by surprise. As well as the subject of his father, Lord Torrhen Karstark. A man that has been rarely seen in the outside world. Not even the Doctor had seen him, and he always wondered what has become of him, but now “I need details” “It all started about 3 moons ago, in the beginning his appetite for food had diminished, then he wasn't able walk at all feeling weak, the coughing came later, then the vomiting, every time that we gave him a drink, he wouldn't be able to swallow it, and then his skin. It started to turn-" “Yellow" as he interrupted him, the man saw the Doctor's eyes widening, and his expression was that of panic.

“Y-Yes-" Ratchet grabbed his shoulders “His eyes, were there any signs of white in them" “Y-Yes" ‘Scrap' he immediately released him, as he touched his com “Isaac" “Yes Ratchet” “Groundbrindge, Now" on queue the portal opened in the middle of the courtyard, before he entered he turned a slight second saying “Don't go anywhere I'll be right back".

1# Flashback End 

“Stomach cancer, So that's why you came rushing in, and then disappearing into the unknown” said Isaac, “Yes, well. The man's life was in danger he was but an inch to the afterlife” “Was the surgery a success” “Yes, it took me hours to do it. His abdomen was in great peril. Especially the liver, and his esophagus” “I guess that you had his liver removed, and then cleaned his esophagus” “Yes, indeed. The liver was the one most damaged, I had to remove it, and then exchanged it with another” “You had a spare part, where".

Ratchet looked at him with a blank expression “You do realize that, not all medical treatments are successful. If not given the proper equipment, and for me to make sure that a life is to be saved I had to take precautions-” “By extracting from the dead" the way Isaac sounded, made Ratchet feel guilty, however “It may sound wrong, but I assure you that I wouldn't do such a thing. Without taking precautions not just for medical purposes, but also to make sure that I would have first and foremost the full permission of the dead persons relatives”.

A moment passed as Isaac understood full of the Bot's position “Of course, Doctor" Ratchet gave him a small nod, before Isaac continued “So when you rushed back. I remember that you ordered for the Groundbrindge to be opened between Hornwood, and Karhold, was for you to be transported there, then what happened”

“Well, as per usual Karhold was perhaps one of the strongest castles to ever existed, of course not as Harrenhal. But their position on those hills gave them quite the tactical maneuver” “It is quite the magnificent sight” “Agreed, once I had entered to their hall, I immediately went to the man's chambers” “And" asked Isaac, with a hint of curiosity.

“There he was, Lord Torrhen Karstark. Laying on his bed, old, tired, and the constant grip on his sheets, a sign of struggling with life" “And yet you treated him, and if my memory serves correctly, which it does. The patient must remain at bed for at least a month” “Your memory serves you correctly. Yes, it depends on the person's age of course, but the old man needed to regain his strength, at the slowest pace as possible” “You must be proud, since treating a Lord, is a high achievement for everyone to acknowledge your abilities” 

Ratchet didn't answer, Isaac noticed the Doctor gazing into the other side of the wall “Doc" as he snapped, he turned to look at Isaac's drone “What has been bothering you Ratchet" he stared constitutionally before answering to him “It’s not that I’m not grateful for all the complements that I get, Isaac. However, my thoughts are to what had happened after the surgery”

Flashback#2

As he was cleaning his surgery equipment from all the blood. Ratchet, was proud to have announced to the father's child, that the surgery was successful. The old man's eyes had opened, and were clearer than the day. And once the pleasantries had stopped, the tears came, and the long embrace between a father and son had took place before him. He was glad that he could help, even in the crucial moment he would try to save a patient. No matter how long it took him.

As morning came, he continued to pack his belongings in the far corner of the room. However, he stopped as he heard the footsteps of someone nearing him, as he looked up. He was met by a bald headed man, with a short beard, wearing a long robe, and the recognition of his chain around his neck.

“Doctor" said the man “Maester Arnolf” the man known as Arnolf gave Ratchet a small smile “On behalf of everyone, I thank you for aiding House Karstark in its moment of great need” he gave him a small bow.

As Ratchet closed his suitcase, he said “I did what was needed” he gave him a small nod “Indeed, as expected from a person such as yourself” he didn't respond, since the Maester continued “Although, I am curious as to how you were able to proceed on treating Lord Karstark. Such great knowledge must be well learned from someone like you”.

Ratchet stopped, as he gazed him once more “I hate to disappoint you, Maester, but I'm unable to say how I did it. Besides, someone like me needs to uphold his secrets from time to time" the man narrowed his eyes “But of course, someone as clever as you, needs to keep his secrets. Although secrets could be also dangerous if the wrong people were to find it".

Hearing the last sentence, he said, Ratchet immediately responded by saying “Agreed. Although to your situation I must assist to use every bit of caution. Especially when keeping secrets from the Lord" “What do you mean" “What I mean dear Maester is that you're not as innocent as you look" he leaned closer to him, his face close to his “Why didn't you tell the boy. About his father's real condition” his expression was given away as terror swiped through the man's face.

He glared at him “I don't know much about names of diseases that relate to yours. But the Grabs in his belly. Are very well known to me" he continued to look horrified “Why didn't you tell him" he asked, as the Maester composed himself he looked back at the crowd that was formed around the bed. Knowing that he was safe he spoke “I-I just couldn't. The boy was too attached with his father. Learning of his condition would only break his heart” sympathy “Even so you had no right to keep it from him" “I wasn't!” he said with a pitch of volume in his voice.

“Ever since you came, the rumors of you been able to heal anything. Had put my heart at ease, as I had prayed to the old gods that you would come, and cure him” “Why didn't you summon me earlier, I would have" “we didn't know if we could trust you. I mean you're a Giant, you could have as killed” he rolled his eyes, as he was annoyed to what he said “But you didn't, and I was able to feel a lot more ease. When the young lord had brought you here" he looked down at him. Trying to find any signs of him lying, but he didn't.

“I am not your enemy” the Maester said “And I will never be, but you must be careful of your surroundings" his eyes widen as he leaned closer to him “What do you know" he hesitated “N-Not much. Only that the Citadel is not happy with your accomplishments” “What do you mean" “I mean that you must have your eyes, and ears open, for one day they might strike" “Wh-" “GIANT" as a loud voice called him from the crowd, it indicated his end of conversation with the Maester, who but nodded as he too joined the crowd ‘So close’ he thought as he too joined them.

2# Flashback End

“Indeed, close enough” “mhm" “However” said Isaac, as he got the attention of his “As I am happy as they are for your success. I'd doesn't really explain your absence of focus on the task at hand" he said, while flying above the table with all the items on it “Maybe I am tired” “No I don't think you're tired Doc. Besides you're energon deposit is 91%” “Then there must be a problem with my circuits" “No your circuits are fully fun-" “THEN WHAT!".

Silence had grown as the Doctor realized his error of his outburst “Isaac, I'm-" “No it's alright Doc, I understand” Ratchet looked at him before he could say anything else “It's hard not have to someone else from your kind beside you" his eyes widened “What do you-" “It's hard to look at others, and seeing them happy. When you realize that you're the only kind that has been stranded here, and alone" his eyes sadden as Isaac had pointed out his recent lack of focus.

“I can assure you Doc, that the Autobots. No matter where they are, they are safe” “I know. I know that where they are, they are safe, and yet I know that I made the decision to start new. And I will, for they would except me to hold strong. I am just worried” “It’s understandable, but look at the new people we have met” said Isaac with a hint of enthusiasm. In response Ratchet smiled “Indeed…people we have met” he, said as he rose from his sit, and neared the table in front of him.

“Right back to business. We have an antidote to make” “Right” as Isaac’s drone flow beside him, Ratchet remembered one thing that he had almost forgotten “Isaac” “Yes Doc” “What is the status of our prisoner” “The prisoner hasn’t said much, to be honest. Even when questioned for any other intel his mind seems to be elsewhere” “mhm…Isaac” “Yes Doc” “Remind me when I get back from the journey, to question him myself” “Right you got it Doc” “Oh and bring me that vase over there” “Yes Sir” “And Isaac” the drone turned to look at him “Thanks” Ratchet smiled, as the drone nodded enthusiastically.

As he turned back to his formula he thought ‘Tomorrow is going to be a long day. I hope to what ever I find in that camp would be worthy. Because I won’t come out empty handed, and then thrown to a firing pit, cause the King things he can do so. No, I must be careful for tomorrow might be judgement day”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Happy New Year everyone, I hope you all had a wonderful time, and that you spend happily with your family.
> 
> Now I know that it may look a bit unfair as to how I didn’t describe a lot more about how the surgery was done. However, I can assure you that there is one more person inside that story that will have the same surgery, promise. Also, I hope you’re ready for in the next 2-3 chapter we will finally see an interaction with some important people. For now, stay safe, and see you soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Departure Day

Winter Town: Morning

It's been moons since the accident that had devastated the Town. At the beginning we thought that the Gods were punishing us for the crimes we had done. But in all honesty, no one knew what crimes we did to deserve the wrath of the Gods in the first place. Besides, for decades the people of this town have been mining their own businesses. Each and every one of us had our own lives to take care on. From Brothels, to Inns, to work I'd be highly suspicious to be punished for something we have been doing since the time our grandfathers have done it.

For me though, I am but ordinary sailmaker, who was lucky enough to get married to a beautiful woman, and have a beautiful daughter. Now, life had been easy for us, making sails for the boats, and ships that were needed to sail in White Harbor, it had been a great opportunity for us. However, ever since the accident our shop was almost destroyed, and worse my daughter was almost killed if I hadn't intervened.

Thankfully, some of us had a few bruises, but we were safe, the same couldn't be said about our Town though. For an ordinary guy, I should have cursed the Gods for their mistreatment on us. But I didn't, for all the bad luck that came to us. I was able to find courage, and continue to support my family. However, after a couple of days I was able to find hope as well. As the most extraordinary thing had happened, that I wasn't able to understand how an ordinary sailmaker, was able to meet the person who would change everyone's life.

It was a day that I would cherish for the rest of my life, where my daughter was treated, where my shop was rebuilt. And where I was able to meet a new friend.

*Kling* *Kling* *Kling* as the doorbell rang, indicating a customer entering the shop. The man behind the counter woke from his daydream, and as he looked up to see the customer that had entered. He had immediately recognized him, as he widened his smile, he welcomed the large man who had changed his life, forever.

"Doctor!" he yelled "Welcome back, I had hope to see you again. I thought you would have forgotten about little old me already with all the work you have been doing" the man said, with a mix of chuckle "Sorry Tom, I haven't forgotten about you. You be sure of that, I have though been busy of late, and you must understand work for me never ends" The man, whose name was Tom, continued to chuckle only to break it into laughter "Ha don't worry dear Doctor, everybody knows you are a busy man. Besides, I can't blame you, trying to save lives, it's a tough job" the man said. Ratchet nodded with a small smile, and as he started walking towards him. He failed on trying to avoid into bumping into objects. Seeing the Doctor's regretful face, the man spoke "Don't you worry Doc, it's just cloth nothing to fear" as Ratchet was able to stand in front of the man he said "Sorry about the mess" "Eh don't you worry about it, I say" he nodded "How's your family" Tom's smile grew bigger "Oh hoho, everyone is fine. My wife, and daughter they keep helping me around. Especially my daughter, you have no idea how energetic she is every morning. I'd say that syrup you gave her, has completely changed her. I hardly recognize her anymore ahaha" the man laughed as he recalled the days where his daughter would help around the shop none stop, as if she wanted to prove something.

"I see, I'm glad for you Tom" Tom smile remained "Eh it's all thanks to you. I'd say you must really ha-" before he could finish his sentence, a loud voice was heard from the corner, and a swift shadow moved faster than the lighting came upon "Doctor". Before Ratchet could move, a strong grip had held him around his neck, the person who was hugging him was none other than "Miranda, what have I told you about running around the shop" "But, Mama" "Dear, listen to your mother".

Looking down at the large smile that welcomed him, he couldn't resist but return the embrace of the one he had cured "Hello, Miranda, Miss Beth. I hope I didn't come in an inappropriate time" the woman who stood behind the corner gave him a smile, and as she opened her mouth to speak, but her daughter was the one who answered "Inappropriate time, Never. Besides It's So good to see you dear Doctor. Have you come to stay for launch, oh please say yes, please please" he couldn't help but chuckle at the girls request. Miranda, at the age of Sixteen, or as they say it at her Sixteenth name day. Was a grown woman, and a joyful person at that, like her mother, and father. Or more precisely her father, as she was the exact copy of him.

"Miranda!" yelled Miss Beth "Don't be rude. The good Doctor, has already a lot on his schedule. Now come on, we have some needle work to do" in response the girl's grip grew stronger, and a pout was formed in her face "NO" "Dear, listen to your mother" "But Papa" "No arguments here, young lady off you go now". Knowing that she wouldn't get anything from it, she stuck out her tongue to mock him. Before turning to Ratchet "Please do come in again, when you have time" and planting a kiss on his cheek.

As he was star struck, Miranda only giggled as she started making her way towards her mother "Right let's get back to work" she said, as both her, and her mother disappeared around the corner. Leaving Ratchet to smile while holding his cheek, at the same time Tom had a grin on his face "You know" he looked at him "You should marry my daughter when you get the chance".

Ratchet's responds was laughable, as Tom was able to achieve his goal. To make the Doctor speechless, a scene to remember for a decade "You make it too easy for me Doc" he said, as he wiped a tear. After a minute had a passed, and as the laughter had stopped, the Doctor's annoyance had turned to a smirk "Now, what can I do for you today Doctor. I know you didn't come all this way to propose to my Daughter" he said, with a small chuckle.

Ratchet's expression was kept natural, although if looked closely he still had the remains of a smirk "Indeed, I had hope to ask you about the progress of-" "Of the Sail you ordered of me to make" Tom finished with a smile as always "Yes" as the man spoke, he raised his hands in the air moving them freely, while gesturing all about his progress "Well you know the sail you ordered its so big. I mean I have no idea what you're going to do with it. I mean maybe you're building a new ship that has the power to overcome any vessel in the sea-" "Tom" "I mean I don't want to bribe about it, but that sail its length it's big as the Wall-" "Tom" "I mean are you building a ship, or an Ark. I mean-" "Tom!" the man's lips closed, his eyes opened as wide as his curiosity over his intentions with the sail "Is it ready" he asked a simple question, to which Tom answered with a wide smile "Aye. It's ready" he said, as he walked from behind the counter, to the door that was on his left "Come" he said, and without a moment of hesitation, Ratchet followed.

As they entered the shop's Warehouse, Ratchet saw the good amount of supplies Tom had over the floor, and shelf's, indicating his success over the past days. After incident he had helped to rebuild his shop, and making sure that an upgrade was to be made for him to work much easier. As they walked down the stairs, Tom made his way towards the corner. Were he noticed the large sheet that was covered over a large box, which Tom flipped it over "Here you are dear Doctor, by your request".

The way the sail was crafted was magnificent, not just the length of it but also the endurance it had. It all was all perfect for his project "Yet again you never fail to impress me Tom" he glanced at him, seeing his cheeks reddened "Oh don't mention, besides it wouldn't work without you giving me those extraordinary silk. I must say they are quite the beauty, in less than a day I can make triple the sails, and not to mention the clothes as well. Let me tell you people in this town come to me for my new silk, ha I can't thank you enough for what you did, I mean…" Ratchet still looked at him, as he heard "Thank you" he smiled "Don't mention it, I'll have Isaac to pick it up. Also, do you still want me to supply you with silk" this time it was Ratchet turn to laugh, as the man's expression was that of a shock "Y-You would do that" "Yes of course, for a fair price" "Y-Yes I mean, Yes" "Then that means we are in business Mr. Tom" he extended his hand, to which Tom shook with all his might.

As they started making their way back to the front, Tom asked "I have to ask, where do you get the silk from Doc" as he stopped, he looked at him, and said "A plant" he simply said, as that got Tom's curiosity he said "A plant…you mean a silkworm-" "No, I have a handful of plants that make silk" "Really, th-" "No there not for sale Tom" "Oh, it's alright but when you change your mind. Do come to me" he nodded, and as he was about to turn around "Oh by the way did you get to my cousin Lou, for the wood you wanted" "Yes I have, and your cousin was kind enough to make me a good deal about it" his eyes widened "To which I almost forgot, here" he said, as his hand reached to his Backpack, he brought out a pouch of gold "Your payment, you deserve it" he handed to him, to which Tom denied it "No, that won't be necessary Doc. You helped me twice, it's the least I could do to repair you for all the help you have done" Ratchet smiled, while he was grateful for the kindness of him. He knew the harshness of the world, and he wasn't about to let it go "Then at least take it, when the darkest hour comes" he said, as he grabbed the man's hand, and gently put the pouch on his palm. In the meantime, Tom was expressionless, as he wasn't sure what to say "Doc, I-I…Thank you" he nodded "But why do you sound, as if we are not going to see you again" he didn't answer straightaway, and Tom immediately asked "Where are you going Doc," again he didn't answer right away, as he took a deep breath he said "I'm going to meet the King".

The man's jaw fell, and he knew that his newly business partner was about to freak out "T-The King!" he yelled "You're going to meet the King!" he yelled again "That's…that's-" "Risky" Ratchet finished "I know, and I'm not sure that I'll be back any time soon" with that said, he turned around and made his way out, without taking a second glance behind him "Don't worry Tom, I'm not that easily killed. I'll see you around, and tell Miranda that I'll visit again" 'Or at least, I'll will try' he thought, as he came to the door, he pulled it, and went outside were the snow never stopped dropping from the sky, and were Winterfell laid right up ahead.

Winterfell

As he went through the main gate, Ratchet saw the courtyard in sight, and the people that were running all around it. He wasn't surprised, he knew today was their departure, and to see the people preparing for it, was a delight to see. Because, he wasn't sure if he would ever see this place again. He bushed that thought behind his mind, as he was determined to the task at hand.

As he strolled through the courtyard, he came across a short group of men. Most of them were preparing their horses, others were showing off their swordsmen skill, and others were drinking with each other. Among them however, he recognized his muscular, and yet short friend, Rodrik. Who beside him, stood seven more men. Two of them were the tallest, both had a short beard, long hair, and an aura that suggested that they were very reluctant to pick a fight. However, the only difference between the two of them, was one of them had an eye patch on his left eye, and a skinned hood made from a bear. As for the rest of the group he had immediately recognized them. As one been, Hullen master of horses, Galbart Glover head of House Glover, his first ever patient Gregor Forrester heir to Ironrath, Ser Marlon Manderly Knight of House Manderly, and finally Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island, he was surprised to see him here, and more surprised not to see a certain She Bear with him, to his relief.

As he approached them, the group of men saw him coming, and the first to react was Rodrik "Ah Ratchet" he said, with a hint of amusement "About time you showed up, I thought you might have changed your mind, and go somewhere else. Where we wouldn't be able to reach you" Ratchet smiled, at Rodrik's way of greeting "As much as I want to disagree with your statement. You know as I do, that you can't resist seeing my face, so even if I'm far away. It would only take a minute for me to come, and kick your ass in the mud" Rodrik frowned as he stared coldly at him. Only to break it, with both of them laughing.

As they embraced each other, Rodrik said "Good for you to come Doc" "Always" as they broke their embrace, a small scoff was heard from beside them. Realizing that they weren't alone, Rodrik went ahead, and introduced them "Ratchet let me introduce to you some of the men. That will accompany you to this journey, this-" he pointed to the tallest, whose height almost reached his shoulders "Big fellow here, with the eye patch is Mors Umber son of Hoarfrost Umber, and the one beside him is his nephew Greatjon Umber heir to Last Hearth" Ratchet bowed slightly "Gentlemen" only to hear another scoff, as he looked into the remaining eye of the Umber. He saw the burning hatred of him, staring as if he wished he would disappear in this very moment.

"So, you're the Giant whose been helping around the North. And to think that the rumors of you been a monster weren't as real as I thought it would" his voice was heavy, and deep. With the tensions rising, everyone was uncomfortable with the situation "I assure you my Lord, I am no threat to any-" "A Threat, Ha!" he laughed "You hear that, he says his no threat to anyone. What a lot of shit talking" the glare came back, and this time Ratchet happily returned it. At this point a staring contest was made, seeing who would back down "I know your kind" The older Umber said, Ratchet responded "And what kind I'm I-" "The kind that kills people with pleasure. That's the kind you are, the kind that has weapons that could devastate entire Cities-" "I beg to differ, my weapons are the kind that are only for self defense, and if I wasn't the one who had them. Then someone else would, who could use them for killing without any mercy. That's the kind that exist here as well. But I can assure you Umber, that I am not that kind" the man gave him an evil smirk "Truly now, and how I'm I do believe that your intentions are pure-" "Mors" "Stay out of it Mormont" the man said, while pointing at him "This is between me, and him" as he refocused his attention to Ratchet, he said "How I'm I to believe that one day you wouldn't kill us In our sleep".

As he stepped closer to him "If I ever wanted you dead. I would have done so already" as his face came closer "But that is not me, I am not a killer. What I am, and what I do is to prevent people from dying. And I have earned that, by proving my skills to you people" a few among the group mumbled the words *Hear Hear* as the man's face turned red from the angrier. He was about to say something only for "I think Ser Ratchet made his point Mors, leave him be" said Gregor "Agreed, besides he was the one who treated your youngest son" "And That's no way for a nobleman such as yourself to treat him like this" said Both Galbart, and Jorah. Mors glared at them, and as he was about to open his mouth "That's enough Umber, we have a journey to prepare, and you need to calm yourself down before Lord Stark sees you like this" said Ser Marlon, only for Mors to glare at him too, before storming off, leaving them behind.

As Ratchet smiled, he noticed from the corner of his eyes that the remaining Umber was looking at him intensely. As he turned around to face him, he was about to say something before "I apologize for my Uncle's behavior, he is-" the man wasn't able to finish his sentence as "JON COME" Mors yelled from a distance, as he watched the man bow. He made his way towards his uncle, leaving them as well before disappearing from view.

"Well, that was something" said Hullen "As much as I want to stay, I have to oversee the horses. Gentlemen, Doctor" Hullen nodded to them as he left "Well, now that the unpleasantries are over. It's good to see you again Doc" "Good to see you to Galbart" "Doctor" "Gregor, I see you're fit as ever" "Well what can I say, after the ambush I made sure to train myself a lot harder. Especially for a fight" he chuckled, as he looked to the next person "Ser Jorah Mormont, it's nice to see you again" "Likewise Doctor, and thank you again for the medicine, my throat feels a lot more better" "Don't mention it, glad to help" as he brought his attention to the last individual "Ser Marlon" "Ser Ratchet, it's good to see you" "You too, I see that your health is a lot better than the last time I saw you" they both chuckled at the memory "I can assure you, that my health is a lot better Ser. Especially now that you have come up in a way, to avoid that kind of a problem again, I hope" everyone laughed "Oh I can assure you that I have. Although" "he stopped for a moment, as he scanned the area looking for a particular person "Might I ask the whereabouts of Lord Stark" they fell silent.

As he looked to Rodrik, he too had the look of hesitation, before answering "Lord Stark, is indisposed at the moment" when he stared at him questionably, he immediately realized where he was "His in that place again, isn't he" Rodrik slowly nodded, as he understood what that meant "Then if you excuse me Sers, but-" "We understand Doc, don't worry we'll be right here" said Gregor, as he nodded them, and made his way see Lord Stark only "Oh and Doctor" he turned to the call of Ser Jorah, who had a devilish smile on his face "Don't think for a moment that just because I am here, doesn't mean that you won't see my dear cousin again" they all laughed, while he frown at the statement, as he resumed his walk while ignoring them.

As he went through the gate, he heard the sound of birds singing, and the calm air breezing through the tree's, and as he went closer to the sound of a sword been cleaned. He came upon a small lake in the middle, and in the corner was the Tree that always made him uncomfortable. The reason, it wasn't just an ordinary tree, but a heart tree with a face of a man. He always questioned their whereabouts of their existence, knowing that they were worshipped by the Northerners, as a symbol of the Old Gods. But he always wondered what were their intentions in this world, some say for the use of magic. A question he always wanted to find, but never had a straight answer to it.

As he came back from his thoughts, he remembered his task, and as he looked to the other corner of the lake, he saw him. There seating in a rock was Lord Stark, cleaning his ancestral Valyrian sword "Ice", and looking in into unknown. He knew at that very moment, that Rickard Stark, was in deep thoughts. Usually that meant, that either he was facing a problem at the very moment, or he is was looking at the future's possibilities. Probably both, as he had a lot in his plate, and he knew that his problems, was also Ratchets problems.

As he stepped into a tree branch, he alerted the man in front of him, and as the man raised his head, to meet the intruder who rudely interrupted his time of peace. He saw the small second of rage in the Lord's eyes, only to be replaced by a sign of relief. However, Ratchet also acknowledged the signs of exhaustion, as his eyes were red, signs from lack of sleep

As Ratchet came to stand beside him, he bowed slightly, and as he was about to speak "Ah Ratchet, it's good to see you" the Lord gave him a small smile, to which he returned "It's good to be back Lord Stark. I hope I'm not disturbing you in your time of your…concentration" he said, as the man shook his head slightly "Not at all, I was…just thinking of what's to come in the following days" he nodded "Yes…King Aerys seems like the person that everyone wants to meet" the man chuckled at his

sarcasm "If only…" he said with sigh, only to for him to smirk "I heard that you've been busy these days. Defending Bear Island from an Ironborn raid, saving a trueborn from illness, and saving a Liege Lord's life as well. You're full of surprises Doctor" he continued to smirk "And don't look surprised when the bards sing your songs of glory. My bannermen already feel quite jealous of your achievements" Ratchet took pride from the praise he got, however he soon replaced with a small frown "As much as I'm glad that the people see me as hero, your bannermen see me as a threat as well" it was Lord Rickard who had the questionable look now "What do you mean" "Well, I met the Umbers, and looks like the fellow with the eye patch has a bone to pick with me" "Ah you've met Mors" "mhm" "He is one of the greatest warriors the North has seen. Although, his loss of his eye was not taken by any foe, but more of a crow" "You joking" the man shook his head, as Ratchet burst into laugh at the scene of the man losing his eye by a bird.

Lord Rickard followed shortly, only for him to stop, while taking a serious face, and said "I have no knowledge as to why he is looking at you as an enemy. However, the man's past is a tragic one" he said with a low voice, as he got the Doctor's attention "Seven winters ago, his only daughter had been kidnapped by a group of Wildlings. To this day, no one knows where they have taken her, or if she is even alive. Her name was Lea, I only have met her once in a feast in Last Heart, she was a delightful girl. Mors, blames himself for her kidnapping, and to this day he still is" 'Scrap…' he looked at him with a sign of determination "Take it easy on him, and in time he will accept you as to who you are" Ratchet nodded, as he needed make peace terms with the man, but for now there were other matters to intent to "I will, but for now we need to depart soon. Should we discuss the plan again" "No that won't be necessary, the moment we are near Whitewalls, we are going to make camp, and as the sun sets you will venture to the base you have found near the lake. Afterwards, once we have discussed your findings, we will resume our journey towards Duskendale to meet the King" "And the boys" Ratchet asked, and he saw the man sigh "Once we have settled, Brandon will go to Riverrun, and Ned to the Earie" he saw the hesitation in his voice, knowing that his family is been separated again "The boys will be fine" "I know, I just…wish they be in no danger. With everything that's happenings it's difficult not to fear that they might get harmed on their way" knowing the feeling, he rested a hand on the man's shoulder, and said "Knowing them, they'll be eager to do their duty, and to make their father happy as well" he looked him in the eye "I know, but every day I feel that my decision to have the boys do their duties. Is not something that they want to do, and no matter how I see feet to have them do it for their own sakes. It makes me think, that the decisions I make may have consequences, not just the boys…" "But Lyanna as well" he looked to the ground "I never wanted to force her to marry, all I ever wanted was to make sure see is safe, and to have strong alliance with the rest of the Great Houses. But I see now, that I may have done a great error in my decision" 'He knows' "Then undo it" he swiftly rose, with anger in his face "How!, it's been already decided, and that stubborn stag expects to get married to my daughter" Ratchet didn't have the proper words to say something, although he did have a plan. A plan that was a long shot to be made, but not possible to happen "With your blessing, if I find a way to cancel the marriage proposal. Would you accept it" "What way, Ratchet there is no way to cancel it, and even if that happens-" his eyes widen "No, war is not the solution" "I didn't say a war would be my choice" "Then what" he brought his hand to his chin "Let me worry about that. But I promise you that your daughter's happiness, and safety is my priority. And if my plan works, then war won't be the least of our concerns" "Ratchet whatever you're planning you must be careful, and please don't do anything that would provoke a war" "I won't" with hesitation, Lord Rickard grabbed Ratchet's shoulders, and said "Then, you have my blessing to proceed" he nodded.

"Also, I don't see Walys anywhere since I arrived" the Lord smirked "You won't see him in a while" as Ratchet was about to open his mouth "No his not dead, although I have ordered my men to have a close eye on him. Watching every move of his, and even if he tried to send a raven to the Citadel we would know before they do" he slowly nodded, and as he remembered something, he wanted to give him in the very beginning, he brought his Backpack forward, and said "I almost forgot, here" he gave it to him, as the man's looked at it with a questionable look "Ratchet, I don't need-" "I know, but that's not what it is. It is something that you will be able to communicate with the children a lot easier" as he went forward to explain it, time passed, and the time for their departure came ever sooner.

As they came out of the Godswood, they took their separate ways, Lord Rickard went to expect the retinue, while Ratchet went to find the children. As he was about to enter the door of the Great Hall. He bumped into the last person he would like see in front of him "Walys" "Giant" the man said, with venom in his voice "You're leaving today I see" he frowned "Indeed, pity you're not coming with us" as he ignored him, he continued to make his way inside the building.

As he entered, he found three of them seating in the table. As he came closer, they noticed him, and first to react was none other than Benjen. As he got out from the bench, he run towards him, and jumped at him while yelling "Ratchet!" "Benjen" he chuckled, as he held the boy into his arms "And how is my young wolf doing" he said as he raised him in the air, while he giggled at the act "I'm alright, are you going to tell us a story" "Ah sorry big guy, but not today. When I come back, I swear to you I'll tell you all the stories you want". As he got a nod from him, he went ahead, and put him back to the bench. And as he sat beside him, he noticed the two huge grins that were on display right in front him. Brandon, and Ned grinning meant one thing "What did you kids do again" he saw Brandon's shock expression as he said "What, we have done nothing, Ser. We are innocent, isn't that right Ned" "Aye" "See, we haven't done nothing wrong" he chuckled followed by Ned, as he glanced to Benjen for him to tell him what was going on, the boy only shrugged, knowing nothing of the sorts. As he refocused his attention to them, he said "Did you do something to your sister" a simple question, that was responded by laughter as both Brandon, and Ned couldn't resist to hold it anymore.

As he waited for them to calm down, Ned was the one who told him, that "Sorry Doc, but unfortunately we didn't do anything to Lyanna-" Brandon continued "Exactly, it wasn't as, but more like…you" his eyes widened, as he was caught by surprise "M-Me-" "Ohhh yes, you are in deep trouble with Lyanna" "What why" Ned answered "Well, apparently father had sent word to Lord Manderly, asking him for a favor-" Brandon continued "A favor to have Lady Donella teach our dear little sister a thing or two about been a proper Lady HA" they laughed, while Ratchet had a mix expression of shock/annoyance 'That's why they came to Winterfell…SCRAP' as he was about to protest, he heard the loud voice of the person who was going to kill him.

"YOU" his head turned around, only to find an angry she Wolf, ready to tear his head off from his body. Rising from his seat, his hands in the air, and his constant pray to Primus to save him from been killed. She approached him, he could still hear the laugher from behind him, and as he cursed them all for not coming to his defense. He leaned backwards as a finger was pointed at him, and then she said with a low angry voice "Do you have any idea what I have gone through" she said, before he could open his mouth "Do you have any idea, how hard it is to wear this forsaken dress" he didn't as he had never in his life had to wear any kind of clothing "Do you have any idea, what my hair is going through right now" he didn't, because he didn't have any hair "Do you have any idea what my-" "Alright, that's enough Lyanna, it's not Doc's fault for bringing the Manderlys here, they would have come anyways" said Ned, as he too got a glare from his sister, but he didn't flinch one bit.

In the end she gave him one last glare before taking a deep breath, and then releasing it with a big sigh "Sorry Ratchet, I have been going through a lot of…-" "Changes" she nodded "That's alright…right" "No it's not, I don't want to be a Lady. I want to be me" "Kid, you will always be you, but you can't stay always a-" "Kid" she finished with a smirk, to which he returned with a chuckle "Yeah" "Well if I have to grow up, then I'll do it my way" "I don't think Lady Donella would appreciate that kind of gesture" "Well, I don't care" "Well-" "Wait" said Brandon "Don't you have a lesson with her right now" he saw Lyanna's guilty expression, and thought 'Oh no'.

"Lyanna Stark" yelled the voice of the most fearsome women he had ever seen, as he looked behind Lyanna. There she stood, wearing a beautiful green dress, with her blue eyes, her long beautiful hair, and that evil/confident smile that was coming straight for him. As he came back from reality, he noticed that Lyanna was standing behind him 'Traitor' and now he had to face the music "Well if it isn't our Dear Doctor, come to visit us at last" he bowed with a smile "It's so good to see you Lady Donella, I see your recovery has been quite officiant, and I must say that you look exquisite as ever" she smirked "Why thank you Dear Doctor" she came closer to him, with that evil smile of hers "But don't think that I'm going to forgive you that easily, even with your sweet word Dear Doc" she said, as she rubbed his chin playfully "Now" she quickly changed her tone, to that of strict caring mother "Are you going to hide forever, Young Lady, or are you going to come out" he heard small footsteps coming from beside him, and as he saw Lyanna looking at the ground "My apologies Lady Donella" she sighed, as she rubbed her eyelashes "I am not doing this to make you suffer My Lady, but your father has entrusted me to provide you the means of a proper education on becoming a proper Lady" he heard a small whisper "I don't want to" "What was that" Lyanna looked at her in the eyes, and said "I don't want to be a Lady".

After hearing the small outburst, he expected an argument coming. But it never came, as he saw the calm expression of Lady Donella, he also noticed the small smirk she had as well "Well, that's more like it" the response wasn't something he expected. As she came closer to the girl, she kneeled down, and grabbed her gently by the arms "I know you don't want to become a Lady. You're a Stark, you are a Wolf, and you have every right to be this way, you know why" she shook her head "Because wolves don't yield that easily when faced with a challenge. And right now, you have a challenge, now you could always try to escape, and do whatever you want to do. Or you can show the world, that a She Wolf such as yourself can still bite everyone's asses even in a Lady's clothing, what say you My Lady" "I do" "Good" she rose to her feet, and with prideful smile she said "Then I except you to show me every straight you have, Lady Stark" "I will" said Lyanna with determination.

By now everyone's expression was speechless, jaws dropped, eyes wide as a globe, and a long silence of disbelief. For the very first time, someone could actually tame the wild Wolf, that was causing all the ruckus, just to avoid been teach the one thing she hated the most "Should we go back Lady Donella" "No, I think you had enough for one day, let's take a break" as she refocused her attentions to the rest, she giggled at the sight she was seeing "Boys, it's rude enough to eat with your mouths open, and Doctor" he closed his mouth as the evil smile came back "You should know better than this, besides you are a Gentlemen aren't you not" she said playfully while Lyanna laughed "Yes My Lady" "Good" she said, as she took a place in the table 'Better make a note. Never mess with Donella Manderly ever' he thought.

"Ratchet, Ratchet" he heard Benjen calling him, as turned around to face him "Yes Benjen" "Do you have the gifts you promised as" everyone looked at him, the Stark children especially as they had a look of excitement "Gifts, what gifts" and he got it, the annoyance in their faces was enough to make him laugh "Alrigh, yes I do have them" "Really" "Yes" "What is it" asked Brandon, as he reached to his backpack he brought out a small box, and put it to the middle of the table.

As everyone was concentrated on the box, he opened it, and when he did. He only heard one gasp, coming from Lyanna "There so pretty" she said, as she reached out to grab one of them, while the rest had a disappointed look on their faces "Bracelets" said Brandon "That's the gift…Bracelets" he said as he too grabbed one of them, and expected it. The bracelet was silver, around it were three white lines, and in the middle area where it was connected was a big blue diamond. Ratchet smirk "Indeed, bracelets" as everyone grabbed one their expression didn't change "However" he got their attention "There are special bracelets. Ned do me a favor go outside, and wait. Once you're outside, look at your bracelet, and when you see the diamond shine press it" Ned did as he was told, and went outside. Once the doors were closed, he raised his right hand, and pressed a button, everyone watched with anticipation "Contact Eddard" they heard three sounds been made, and on the fourth one "Ned can you hear me" silence fell, as nothing was heard until "I-I do" he turned to them with a smirk, and saw their shock faces "Come back" and he did as swiftly as possible "How" he asked "It's a communication device, it allows you to communicate with each other from long distances. Rather than sending a raven, it would be a lot easier for you children to talk to each other by these. The only thing you have to do, is press the button, and say the name of the person you want to talk with" "That's amazing" said Brandon "Indeed" said Ned "Your father has one as well" "Really" asked Benjen, he nodded as he saw him bush the button, and yelled his father's name. After a minute he answered "Y-Yes" "Father" "Benjen, is that you" "Father" yelled Lyanna "Lyanna" he smiled, as they happily continued talking with their father. But as he looked to the corner, he saw the small sadness of one particular person, that stood outside family matters. As he approached her "Why the sadness My Lady" she looked at him, while trying to erase it from her eyes "There is none Dear Doctor, I am happy for them" "Indeed they are" she nodded at him "But I don't see the reason for you not to be happy as well, as I'm sure that this would make you look a lot more beautiful" he said with a smirk, as he brought out another box, only a lot smaller than the previous one. She gasped, and as he opened it, he saw a small tear falling from her eye. The bracelet that he was giving to her had the exact same design, only the diamond was green instead of blue. He took it out, and place it into her hand "There, it matches with your dress" he said with a chuckle, as she jumped to him, giving him a tight hug, she said in a small whisper "Thank you" he smiled as he returned the embrace, enjoying every moment of it. But it was not to last forever, as they were interrupted by "Ratchet" said Brandon, as they broke their hug, he saw the seriousness the boy had "Father is calling us, it's time".

As they came out from the great hall, he saw everyone was gathering around Lord Stark, who was waiting for him. As he approached them, he reached to his Backpack again, and bulled out another box, and as he opens it "Today, we are going on a journey. A journey that most of you will participate in, by different paths. Most of you will join us to Duskendale, others to Riverrun, or the Earie. Now, his Majesty the King, is expecting us by tomorrow, and I know. How are we going to reach him in time. Well, our good Doctor has a way for us to go there a lot faster. But first, you all will need to take something that will keep you safe, a pill. I know there are questions, but for those of you who know enough not to question our Doctor's motives, you will take the pill now" without any hesitation, everyone gathered around Ratchet, as each and every one of them took one of those pills.

Once finished, Lord Rickard continued "Once you're done, saddle your horses. Because we are leaving, now" and with that he made his way to his children to tell them goodbye. In the corner of his eye, he saw Rodrik coming to him "Well Doc, I wish you the best" "you're not joining us" "No, someone has to keep Winterfell safe, who other than the master of arms" they both chuckled as they shook hands "Stay safe Rodrik" "You too Ratchet".

As Rodrik left, he saw Lord Stark giving one last hug to his youngest son, before departing to his horse. And as he made his way towards them, he heard little Benjen say "Don't go" he said with a small crack on his voice, he kneeled as he hugged him "Don't worry kid, I'll be back before you know it. Do me a favor" he looked at him "Stay strong, for your sister mhm" he nodded, as he let go, and as he turned to look at Lyanna she too had a difficulty with him leaving, but she stood strong "Try to listen to what ever Lady Donella says, alright" she nodded "And stay out of trouble" she nodded again "Come here kid" she hugged him tight "Stay safe" she whispered "I will, and don't worry will be in touch, remember" he said, as pointed to the bracelet, and she smiled "I will" "Good" as he turned to look at Lady Donella, he saw her smile been bright as always, but he also detected a small hit of sadness in them "I hope that you'll be in touch with me as well, Dear Doctor" he smiled "Of course my Lady, besides it won't be easy to forget you that easily" they laughed, and as she approached him. She leaned closer, and gave him a kiss to the cheek "Be careful when dealing with a Dragon" "I will".

Before they could say anything else, a voice called him. Indicating that the moment came, as he started making his ways towards the garrison. He gave one last wave towards them, to which they returned, and made his way to stand next to Lord Stark, who was mounted on his horse "Are you ready" he nodded, as he reached to his com "Isaac" "Yes Doctor" "Open the Groundbridge" "Understood" and it did, right in front of them stood the portal that would lead them to their destination "We march" Lord Stark yelled, as every cavalry man started making its way towards the green light circle, he followed behind them, he saw Brandon, and Ned been in front of him, looking nervous, and he couldn't blame them 'Now or Never'.

(Sneak Peak)

As Night came, he arrived at his destination, and as he scanned his surroundings, he noticed the camp been abandoned, not a soul to be seen. As he searched for any clues, for any letters or maps, he couldn't find any. Only empty tents, ashes, and burned bodies all put in the center of the camp. As he came towards them, he scanned to see the cause of their deaths, and as he found out 'Starved to death, and then put to the torch' he thought 'Savages'.

His mission was simple, find any kind of information about the Citadel. But he didn't, the only thing he was able to accomplish was to find nothing, not even a survivor was left alive. As he was about to give up, and return to the Stark Camp, he heard a loud *Cough* *Cough* "H-Help" *Cough* a loud coughing came from the corner, and he saw an injured man been bound to a tree, and as he came closer "I got you" as he kneeled down, he cut the robes that were bound to him. The man was covered in mud, bruises, and blood, he looked to be in his middle ages, but he looked old enough to be mistaken as an old man. As he was about to get his medical equipment "W-Wa-W-Wait" he stopped, as he leaned closer "W-Water" he slowly nodded, as he brought out a bottle of it, to which the man down it in mere seconds.

As he was able to breathe normally again, the unknown man spoke in clear sentences "T-Thank you" he nodded, as suddenly the man's eyes widened "You're him aren't you" "Him" "The Giant of the North" Ratchet's eyes studied him, as he looked closely for any signs of deception "No need to be afraid, I know who you are, and why you're here" "And what I'm I here for" "Information about the Citadel's secret order" he grabbed him from the shoulders "What do you know" the man grunted "I-I wish I would, but I talk a lot more better with food in my stomach" "You're a crafty one aren't you" the man smirked, and as he tried to stand up "No no no you're in no position to move, I'll care you" the man slowly nodded.

As they made their way back "What's your name" Ratchet asked, as the man took a moment to think, and as he looked him in the eyes.

"My name is Qyburn".

To be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> 7000! words holy moly a new record for me, never imagined this chapter would be that long. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter, and the characters that came. But don't worry we have more people to see as the story continues, and I promise in the next chapter I'll have details of what happened on that night/day.
> 
> Now, unfortunately I have bad news, college has started for me this week, and I have to warn you guys that you won't probably see another update any time soon. I promise that I will try to stick to the story as much as possible, but as I said you won't see an update any time soon. Until then, I wish you all a nice day, and I hope to see you soon.
> 
> Comments:  
> ForceSmuggler: Hahaha, oh soon enough, and i have a slight feeling that the Martell's already know of him. :)


End file.
